


Would You Be So Kind

by red12red12



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Based on a dodie Song, Bodyguard, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Height Differences, M/M, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protective Dream, Protectiveness, Sapnap knows all, Singing, Slow Burn, Smut, Two idiots in love will they kiss, how the fuck do you tag, no beta we die like men, the fluff will knock your ass over by chapter 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red12red12/pseuds/red12red12
Summary: 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦’𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘣 𝘤𝘢𝘨𝘦.𝘌𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨.𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘳.Living the life of a mediocre pop-star was by no means, an easy feet. George, who was widely known as Georgenotfound, is a singer and songwriter in the UK. He's spent the last four months preparing his big, “move” to America. First, he’ll have to find a bodyguard though. And Dream looks like the perfect option for George (and not because he’s cute or anything).Maybe George will get away with just a few songs written about him, or maybe not....
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 71
Kudos: 139





	1. Sing

**Author's Note:**

> YAAAAAA LET’S GOOOOO YALL
> 
> Hey guys looks like I’m finally writing a DNF fan fic, hold your applause thank you, thank you. I plan on updating weekly (probably), and also I wanna let y’all know I’m not a big fan of angst so don’t expect too much of it. (but cuddling’s a different story) 
> 
> Disclosure, I do not ship George and Dream in real life, and this fan fiction is merely based on the personas they portray online. If they ever show any remote discomfort for fan fiction I will take this down. 
> 
> Alrighty, I’m gonna skidaddle now and get to work on the first chapter. It may or may not be short, I don’t really know how long I plan on making them, but we’ll see. 
> 
> By the way, this story is based on a song that I think represents their relationship (well at least for my story) and it’s Would You Be So Kind (hints the title) by Dodie. In later chapters this song will be a definite thing to listen to while reading, but I’ll make sure to put something in the notes telling you guys when to play it! 
> 
> CW: I wanna go ahead and get all content warnings out of the way in the first chapter! Later on chapters might have slight depictions of a little bit of violence and or blood. Along with some fluffiness that’ll heal your soul (maybe a tad of smut as well) so you have been warned! 
> 
> Now let the story begin.... :)))

George wakes to the peaceful sound of his melodic alarm clock ticking away against his old wooden dresser. 

Sleep still bombarding his eyes, he lazily rolls over in an attempt to snooze his alarm clock. Normally, he’d be able to reach it easily, but for whatever reason today luck was just not on his side. Stretching his arm out a little farther to reach the still singing alarm clock, he could feel a tug at his ankles.

The sweaty covers latched on to his feet restricting his movement, but George was determined to reach it. 

_ Just a little bit farther.  _

As that last thought passed through his thick skull, he felt the tension in his arm grow. Until finally, he gave out rolling onto the floor from his double decked mattress. 

With a thud he hit the ground with a lighter than usual force, covers now strewed on the ground. 

George let out a groan, and attempted to prop himself up with his elbows. His fingers down latched onto the cold glass of his phone, he finally pushed down on the  _ snooze  _ button. Relief filling his chest, he gave a glance out his apartment window. 

Sun now shining just barely above the horizon, casting a wide array of oranges and pinks that reminded him of a fresh orange creamsicle-bar in the middle of summer. Melting away at the summer heat in London he kicked at the covers still strangled around his body.

Normally, summers in London weren’t necessarily  _ too  _ hot by any means. It's just, George has gotten so used to them being  _ his  _ heat that it's all he can stand. Nothing like heat clashing with the thick foggy air in the UK for a “gentle” summer morning. 

Untangling the sheets from his slightly sweaty body, George stood up to stretch. His hands reached draping behind his back and his chets bowing out slightly. The bones in his body stretching and creaking reminded George of another restless sleep.

Sure, he had gotten plenty of beauty rest, but his dreams always plagued his brain. Constantly reminding him of the weight his shoulder carries, well it's a given though, most people aren’t familiar with the stress that comes with being a singer. 

Countless nights he’s laid awake in bed just staring at the ceiling, thinking,  _ wondering  _ about the future. 

Sometimes, those thoughts carried anxiety, panic and other times they swifted through with a rush of adrenaline. No matter, George could barely picture his life any other way. Even though it comes with so many anxieties. All those times were definitely wort-

_ Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt _

Interrupting his train of thought, the phone on the carpet now buzzing erratically. Titling his head to the side slightly in confusion at just  _ why  _ his phone was ringing when it was technically on silent.

George realized.

“Oh, it's just Dream.” he sighed out loud.

Dream was the one contact that could go through on his “do not disturb” option. It's the same though for Dream as well, George was the one and  _ only  _ person that could call him in the dead of night. 

Having the power to call your best friend who lives oceans apart no matter what is a slightly big responsibility, and neither of the two abused this power.  _ Ever _

The time on his glowing peachy-red phone read eight a.m. Still, a little too early for Dream to be up, or maybe he was still awake from the night before? 

Bending down, George grabbed the cold glass box and hit the green accept button. 

George mumbled groggily into his phone, “hello?” waiting for Dreams response.

“George?” the other man yelled out, with a joyful eagerness rushed into his tone. 

“George you're awake, good okay,” he said slightly out of breath. George's breathing hitched slightly, worried about Dream's slight eagerity in his tone. However, he waited for him to continue on with his sentence before interrupting. “Have you looked at your record labels twitter yet?” he asked. 

George's record label that he's signed with operates out of the U.K. Even so they had a reputation for posting during ungodly hours of the night, so no George has not seen any new tweets from them, or from anyone at that. 

“N-no why,” he breathed out in a tired tone that was still trying to wake up. 

Dream slightly cuts off George’s last words inserting himself into his sleepy mind. “You didn’t tell me you were coming to America!?” he shouts at George in that friendly teasing manner of his. 

George couldn’t tell if it was just too early in the morning or if he was still asleep. Certainly his manager Bad would have let him know if he was taking a tour in America, for crying out loud? Sure, his last song may have gone  _ slightly  _ viral, but George was still only a couple years fresh to the whole music industry. 

“I’m what?” his words fell out along with his jaw, dropping to the floor. 

“Dude- you're coming over to America this is awesome news, were finally going to be able to meet up in person!” the taller man still screaming over the crackly phone speaker. 

“Yeah-yeah no- wait, I haven’t heard any news about this?” George said, clicking the speaker button on his phone and typing in twitter with slightly frantic motion, almost dropping his phone on the carpet again. 

He stood dead still.

There it was, Dream was right, the tweet glared back at him from his dimmed phone. 

“George? You still there man?” Dream asked through the phone, echoing in the silence, bouncing off his apartment walls.

“Y-yeah I’m just kind of, surprised, I guess.”

Glistening back in his eyes reflected a tweet from Universal Media Group that read, 

_ Time to tune into #Georgenotfound’s new hit single Wanna Be Yours coming all the way from the UK to America 2019! -  _

_ Mark your calendars now tickets are expected to sell out soon! _

The words sat there on the white screen, mocking George. Still thinking that maybe it was a fake tweet or something, that is until he saw a message in his directs. The message was from his manager, Bad. 

Clicking off from the main page of UMG he opened his dm’s and clicked on Bad’s message quickly. Popping up was a small, yet frantic, paragraph. He could already read all the apologies and “I’m sorry's” scattered throughout the message. 

_ George, okay I know this is last minute and everything but an amazing offer just popped up! And I may have sort of gone ahead and booked you for it. Well I had to, so many people were lined up for this tour and dying to get their hands on it. Since your new song was basically a huge hit I knew they’d take me up on the offer, and they did! So go ahead and pack your bags George cause we're going on tour! Or well, at least you are. I'm so sorry that this is last minute again, but hey, it’ll be a lot of fun and it's a big opportunity for you to really kick off of. You’ll need lots of things prepared but I’ll start taking care of most of it for you. Again, I'm so sorry this is sudden, but just remember your contract haha. Okay, okay but yeah, get to packing and I’ll be in contact with you soon! Bye.  _

Well that couldn’t have been any less messier George thought to himself. Still on the call with Dream, he cleared his throat with a forceful cough. 

“I-uh yeah just read it.” he said letting his shoulders drop to his side in disbelief, still.

“You don't sound too happy about it?” the other man asked, basically showing his puppy-dog eyes pouting across the Atlantic. 

George finally realized it sounded like he didn’t want to come and visit Dream, which was actually the complete opposite from the truth. Letting out a shaky stressed breath, “No no it's not that, it's just my manager didn’t even tell me beforehand.” The man reassured his friend, with his hand rubbing the nape of his neck. 

“Oh-” Dream responded, his voice already perked back up to his normal everyday pitch. 

Dream perks up so easily with George's words soothing his slightly shaken up heart. For a second, just a moment, Dream had doubts about George not wanting to  _ see  _ him. But it was just a thought and they certainly didn’t last longer than a split second. 

“That's kind of a dick move on his end, not telling his most famous client about going on tour to a whole other continent.” he spat out chuckling at the end. 

_ He always cares so much _

The older man chuckled back, his nerves finally drifting away like a wave had come over him and washed his worries away. His spit slowly stuck, trickled down his throat as a slight rush of pink flecked over his cheeks. “Well, I wouldn’t say I’m his most famous client-”

Cut off by Dream sighing and groaning at the same time comically, “stop humbling yourself all the time George, you deserve a little pat on the back sometimes,” he said with a reassuring tone, emphasizing the ending. That melted George's worries away, bit by bit.  _ Piece by piece _

This did nothing to help the pink dusted on Georges cheeks, instead it made his ears feel hot at the tips, like a fever that never seemed to go away. 

“Thank you Dream, but seriously what am I gonna do,” he huffed out while plummeting down back onto the top of his bed. 

The springs back bounced at him, lifting him in the air for a second before putting him back down. The sun still shone past the transparent white currents George had on the dome shaped glass, warming the sides of his face which were now back on his wrinkled pillow. 

Rolling over onto his sides so he could see his gaming set-up his eyes scanned around the room, looking for something.

“Ah hah!” he yelled with a gleeful jump out of the bed and back onto his lanky feet. 

Luca, Georges cat, was busy marking her scent all over their couch, scratching her paws into the soft plush fabric. George's head hung slightly huffing, before he shook his head with a playful grin. 

“Luca, quit that you silly little cat.” he said playingly and picked up Luca by her stomach, placing her on his lap while he sat leaned back against the couch now. 

“Is Luca acting up again?” Dream chuckled out of the phone's speaker. For just a moment George completely forgot he was even on the phone. Picking his phone back up off the side of his couch's arm, he placed it in the seat next to him and began stroking Luca’s soft fur. 

Running his hand from her head all the way to her back. She clearly enjoyed the attention because with each movement she walered closer to Georges chest. 

“Yes she is, just a little attention grabber, aren't you Luca?” George cooed at the cat. 

George heard a slight hitch in his phone's speaker, but just assumed it was the poor connection. 

“Huh, so she's just like you,” Dream teased, hanging onto the last word, drawing it out to the fullest. 

George could almost see Dreams stupid face as he said those words. Clearly mocking him with an eye roll. 

Even though George rarely even sees Dream’s face. Sure, they’ve faced time before in the past, but it was easy to just forget. Oh what am I saying, George had every inch of his friends faced already memorized. But, as much as he doesn’t like to admit, his mind tries to etch over it. 

Those late nights they’d spent,  _ together _ , on facetime bragging to each other about how better they were than each other on Minecraft. 

Or how Dream would come home from school exhausted and needing a friend to talk to, to just talk about his day whatever he was feeling.

Or how George would get worked up before a concert and needing reassurance, he always found it in Dream. His best friend. 

With a large, overdrawn sigh George responded with a slightly flustered, “what do you mean “just like me”?” with large finger air quotes over the last phrase, like Dream could see him doing them out-loud. 

“You both  _ looovvvee  _ attention and get needy whenever you don’t receive it, have you forgotten all our late night calls already?” the younger man chuckled out like a tea-kettle. 

“Oh please,” George refuted, only causing Dream to fall harder into his fit of laughter. 

In reality, George did sort of like the attention (though he’d never admit to it), not the attention he got from fans, but the attention he got from his best friend. 

“Oh come on, you know you love me.” The taller man shot out in that same teasing manner, losing most of his giggles in the fit before hand. 

He wasn’t wrong though, George did love him as a friend. Wrinkling his furrowed brow and placing his hand in between his temples, he could almost see Dreams face as he said those words. 

He could just imagine the way his freckles were bunched up on his adoring smile, like stars lighting up the night sky. Maybe he could connect them to form little planets or shapes. 

And how that beautiful dirty blonde hair fell just right below his ears, while it remained shorter in the back. 

The color on par with the sandy shores of a beach near Georges house, or like the color of the sun that shines on his face at this very moment. Making him flutter his own long dark lashes.

Taking his hand up slightly to grab what was so far away, he shook his head bringing him back to reality. Back to  _ Dream _

“Okay, whatever,” George scuffed back at his still teasing friend with a friendly huff and roll of the eyes. 

  
  


__________________

  
  


Dream loved to tease his friend George. Always getting a rise out of him was one of his favorite past times. 

Hearing the older man try and hide his embarrassment, or sometimes even get bold enough to tease back. It was like honey dripping into the tallers ears, slowly starting to consume him in the sticky golden liquid. Once trapped there was no way out. 

It felt almost illegal to have something this good all to himself. 

Like George, he could almost see him with his eyes closed. His image kept locked up in the front of his mind. Just for him. 

_ All for him. _

That twenty-three year old's chocolate sewn eyes that melted Dream like a pot of warm-bitter coffee. Or his timid-pink bitten lips, that reminded him of a sparkling cherry soda in the dead of summer. 

Whatever George was doing to Dream, was clearly a long time coming. It’s a given, they’ve been friends ever since middle school when they first met online. 

It started off just playing online games together on Discord, until it became more personal. Before they knew it they were texting each other during class and face timing on the occasional sleepless night. 

Now twenty one years old, Dream still tried his best to keep up with his famous friend George. 

He knew George always had a passion for music and would very, very, rarely play a song for him over the phone. (and Dream  _ loved _ to listen)

  
  


Dream has always tried his best to encourage George, who he knew didn’t have the most positive outlook on things. Still, he took pride in the fact that he’s supported him for this long. 

_ That’s what friends do  _

  
  


Standing up from his sweat-stricken chair, Dream slid his hand through his bird's nest of a head. His untamable locks fluffed back up in defiant which only made him puff up his chest and try again. 

He leaned forward into his mic that was propped up next to the rainbow glow of his keyboard, mixing with the strip LED lights he had placed around the edges of his room. 

“What time is it there right now?” The younger man said with a grin still plastered on his face. You could basically hear it through the mic, as his hands were still ruffling in his head. 

Listening to the rustling in his friend's couch he heard a faint. “It’s like- nine a.m. too early to even be alive.” He in a monotone voice dragging out the last bit to emphasize his sentence. Clearly distracted on scratching Luca. 

Standing up with his headset to stretch off the late night fatigue, he responded. “That’s gross, it’s only about four a.m. here, last I checked.” With a groan as he leaned backwards, throwing his hands up in the air. 

“Dream when are you ever going to get some sleep?” George asked with a slightly more serious and concerned tone. 

“Eh, it'll be fine, I just  _ had _ to call you about the whole America thing tonight. And I’m glad I did since you didn’t know anything about it stupid,” Dreams chest now bustling with contagious laughter. 

Through the phone he heard George pause slightly, emitting what sounded like a small groan. Before finally breaking down into that same bubbly giggle he always does. 

It was almost enough to send Dream into a fit of heat that slowly crept up his neck, but was interrupted by George peaking through the line.

“I’m not stupid, just un-informed.” He shot back still laughing. 

“Suuureee, let’s not forget about that time you spent an entire Minecraft game without even setting your spawn!” He spat out starting to laugh. “And then when you fell off a cliff you had to walk thousands of blocks just to get back to the base.” Dream busted out in a voice that was almost reminiscent, yet still packed with the intensity of a kettle about to boil over. 

George popped back in almost immediately to defend his honor. Saying, “Yeah, okay like you're any better.” With a playful defensive tone that mocked Dream. “Mr. Pissbaby,” he emphasized. 

Abruptly stopping his chuckling and hand banging on the desk for air, just for the effect, Dream looked dead into his computer camera. Almost like George could see him. (but he couldn’t) 

“That’s not funny,” Dream whipped out in the most mockingly serious voice he could muster. 

George now in a fit of laughter similar to Dreams, responded with a breathless, “Yeah it’s really fucking funny, you shouldve seen your face.  _ Priceless _ '' he said, still gasping for air. 

Could George be picturing him right now? Or did he have direct access over his camera, Dream thought to himself. 

Dream could hear the rising of George's chest from the phone. The up and down motions of someone trying to stay still in a fit of laughter. (Probably not to disturbed Luca too much) _And_ _it was so cute._ Now, joining in on the fun Dream started to giggle, dropping his fake “serious” voice. 

“That hurt Georgie, you really did a number on me there.” Dream said, faking a stab to the heart with his body and voice. 

“ _ Ugh _ , just get some sleep you little pissbaby, I’ll call you after-while when you wake up.” George bickered out, rolling his eyes. 

Dream loved their conversations like this, and he never wanted them to end. 

“Okay, fine I guess, I’ll get some shut eye,” Dream responded, crossing his legs under his computer set up. 

“Good-“ George tried to pop in to say, but was interrupted by Dreams. “Just for you.” 

Taken aback by his own deep sweet tone of voice, Dream scooted back in his rolly chair. 

A rush of emotions flooded him as he looked at the popcorn strayed on his white ceiling. 

Nervously, he connected the pieces into animals and shapes while he anticipated for George's usually flustered response. 

_ But just a second- it never came.  _

There was a slight pause, a hiccup of silence in the conversation once filled with laughter. 

The air filled with humid heat from outside Dreams slightly cracked window. 

Each brush of air sparking a fire on Dreams skin that continued to burn all day and night. 

Like a firework display that dances in the night sky just for two. Something Dream knew only he could do. 

Countless crickets and animals alike hummed to the sweet melodic tune in the air. 

Yet, as quick as it came it also disappeared when George started to chuckle back on the call. “Okay Dream, whatever you say. Sleep well dumbass.” George popped out in a slight rush of words. Tone wavering every so slightly, to where Dream could just barely pick up on it. 

Had his tone melted into George's skin. Creating the same fire that licked at Dreams feet, craving the attention, the gasoline. 

Fires can be dangerous when left unchecked. 

Dream knew this very well, and yet he continued on this rocky path. 

“You too,” Dream replied with a small giggle and quickly hit the red end call button. 

He paused. 

_ You too _

_ I’m such a fucking idiot  _

Running his temple with his index finger and thumb, Dream popped up, slamming his open hands on the desk to hoist himself up farther. 

Maybe I do need some well deserved rest. 

____________________

_ Did he just say you too?  _

Wow, and he says I’m the idiot. That sounded exactly like something I’d say. Probably just the sleep deprivation carving its way into that thick skull of his. 

George felt bad for his best friend Dream, he feels like his life has been a little bit easier than Dreams. Even though George spent most of his time writing songs, performing and practicing. 

Back in high school Dream and George had tried to start up a YouTube channel channel, and even tried their luck at Twitch.

Dream was a tad more successful than George at it, but he never really took off. It's funny how even having a small job in high school can get in the way of having remotely any time to yourself. George, on the other hand, decided to test his luck on music.

He was born a choir kid and took voice lessons ever since he was little. Friends and family told him he had a gift (so did Dream and Sapnap), but it always seemed so far away. 

This is until he got scouted by his now manager Bad. 

It completely changed his life, but George feels like it was for the better. He’s always been passionate about making music and sharing his feelings with the world. Maybe it was just some weird outlet he had taken a liking to, or maybe it was something more. 

Still, it was nothing compared to Dream taking up odd-jobs and bouncing for night clubs here and there. You could say he was a glorified body-guard for most of his jobs. This worried George every night, nudging him in the chest, thinking one day Dream may not be safe. 

This thought weighed heavy on his mind from time to time. 

Nevertheless, it was not something that was in his control. 

Snapping back into reality with the soft purrs of Luca, George realized he had a lot to get done today. 

Grabbing his glass box off the sofa's right hand pillow, he picked it up and opened his notes app with a swift motion. 

He started by typing in big black font, 

**TO DO**

Although, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Leaning his head back on the top of the plush sofa, he let out a long overdrawn sigh. 

The weight of having to leave his cozy little apartment finally hit him. In the same breath, it was replaced by knowing that he’d finally see his best friend in person. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, he thought to himself. 

Still, he was gonna miss how the morning sun woke him up every morning. The heat slowly creeped up from his chest to his face, brightening the small quaint space. 

Like the birds that hovered outside his window on a broken tree branch. And the marble tiled kitchen that had seen way to many nights of countless snacks. 

Maybe the change would be refreshing though. 

Raising his head back up to look at the now black glare on his phone, George picked his cat up by the stomach and gently placed her on the floor. 

She wandered off into the kitchen, paws bouncing across the wood paneled floors. Making her way to a small bowl filled with water. 

George swiped up unlocking his phone and decided to go on Twitter for a little while. 

He scrolled to look at a couple post he was tagged in, fans loved to send him art and inspirational messages. 

Hidden in all these posts though, were sometimes bad things. People hating on George for no apparent reason. These type of people pissed Dream off, and they had spent countless nights talking about it. But George remained strong, having fame comes with a lot of responsibility. 

Finally, George noticed a bright blue box signaling he had another message from Bad. Opening the message with the swipe of his thumb he noticed it was a list of things he needed to prepare himself. 

Bad’s printed out message read, 

_ George, okay so I’m already booking your hotels and places for you to stay during the tour. Some nights you might have to sleep on the bus, but that shouldn’t be an issue. The only thing I’m worried about is finding you a bodyguard. Since it’s someone you’ll basically be spending half a year with I wanted you to do the choosing. Make sure to pick someone good and well rounded, no muffin heads! Call you later! Bye.  _

Narrowing his eyes at the message George clicked the button on the side of his phone, turning it off. 

With a long drawn out sigh and defeated tone he asked out loud, “where the hell am I supposed to find a bodyguard at?” saying this to his empty apartment. 

George didn’t know of anyone that could take this job. Maybe he could just look someone up online and hope for the best? No.

Standing up, dusting off Lucas remnants of fur on his plaid pajama pants. George made his way over to his computer. 

Pressing the large start button on the top, it reared up making a faint humming sound. His keyboard began to emit a blue glow, then following his monitor. 

Placing his hand on the chilly mouse he signed in. 

Pulling up Google George typed in the following with the clacking of keys lighting up the room.

_ Where to find a bodyguard??  _

George hit the enter button with a smash of his pointer finger and started to scroll. 

Countless websites popped up, but the more George started to click and look into them, the more afraid he got. Most of the men looked jacked up and bald, or just plain dangerous. 

He didn’t want to spend the next couple months snuggled up to a stranger that would have to protect him. 

Pushing his rolly chair out with his feet, he sat leaned back for a minute in silence. Listening to the birds start to sing their morning melodies outside his window. 

That was until George had an idea, was it a good idea, maybe not. But it certainly  _ was  _ an idea. 

Exiting out of multiple browsers George turned off his computer and went to grab his phone, which was still laid on his couch. 

He opened up his contacts and pressed on a certain someone's name. 

  
  


_ Dream  _


	2. Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has to ask Dream an extraordinarily important question. However, he doesn’t know how his friend will react. I mean, who would want to be glued to your friends hip for months straight, especially if you have a crush on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 HITS OH MY GOSH LETS GOOO GUYS
> 
> PLUS 11 KUDOS LAST I CHECKED!?!!! 
> 
> Um this is actually amazing for my first AO3 fan fic since I haven’t a fucking clue how any of this works. Also, I plan on releasing this story on Wattpad too in the future (if I can learn how to paste it) 
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY THE FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER LADS :)

With the sudden  _ click  _ of a phone picking up, Dream answered. The call almost immediately went through. It kind of surprised George since he was sure Dream was probably tired as hell, especially after his little comment earlier.

Luckily, George had been on the couch so long that four hours had already passed, meaning it was morning in Florida.

A small groggy, “hello” erupted from the phone, still sounding dead asleep.

“Dream, hey are you still asleep?” George asked in a soft voice, trying not to wake his friend up more than he already had. 

Sitting up, George decided to mindlessly pace around his quaint apartment while on the phone this time. His nerves honestly couldn't quite calm down, if we were being honest. 

“Not anymore,” Dream responded with a deep chuckle. It sounded like the warmth of a fireplace, crackling in the dead of winter. Something so deep and raw, caused from him just waking up.

The warm rough sound of Dreams' voice caught him off guard, his feet glueing down to his carpet next to his twin bed, sheets still a mess. 

George could barely focus with the heat creeping up his neck, until he stammered out uh, “sorry didn’t mean to wake you.” In a low drawn out tone with a shaky breath towards the end. He felt bad for waking his friend up when he just talked to him not too long ago. Feeling clingy was something that George felt a lot, especially when it came to Dream. 

His right hand still gripping the phone, he moved his slightly sweaty left hand to rub the heat out of his cheeks, the attempt was futile though as Dream's voice cut through the phone once again.

  
  


“No-no it's okay I needed to get up anyway,” Dream mumbled out, running his hand over his sleep filled face. 

Judging by Dreams' carefree atmosphere that leaked across the phone, George figured now was as good a time as any to ask Dream… Taking in a deep breath, George wondered why it was so hard to ask his friend the question. Was he afraid of rejection? It was fine if Dream declined though, it won’t bother  _ me  _ will it? He thought. 

Clearing his throat, George asked in an extraordinarily soft manner, “so Dream, I wanted to ask you about something?” He peered over the phone. 

George could have sworn he heard the phone drop onto a soft-silky sheet judging by the rustling of bed sheets in the background of the call, but decided to just ignore it. Reading into situations like this was a difficult thing for George to do. 

“Y-yeah,” Dream cleared his throat sounding more awake, “what is it?” The man asked, sounding intrigued and cornered at the same time. 

“Well, my manager Bad told me that when I go to visit America I’ll need a bodyguard of sorts, and I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to do it? You know you and me going around and sleeping on buses, eating pizza everyday, basically being glued to the hip for a couple months straight.” George rambled, words falling out of his mouth. 

A momentary silence filled the phone line on the other end. Dream was clearly thinking hard for a short couple of seconds before inserting himself back into the conversation. 

“Are you serious?” Dream asked in a giddy tone, barely masking his intrigued excitement.

“Yup, dead serious.” George replied with a smile glued on his face, he didn’t even know how it got there to begin with. His shoulders fell as a breath he didn’t know he was holding escaped his mouth, replaced with an even bigger smile. 

“Shit I need to start packing too then,” the taller man said chuckling over the phone, already getting up and stretching. It was like a fire had been lit in his heart, the same licks of gasoline that would turn into a bonfire eventually.

George could hear rustling on Dreams end, looks like his early morning sleepiness had completely worn off by now, which was good. 

Echoing through the phone, now far away, Dream's voice inquisitively asked, “when are you planning on coming over to my place?” 

Caught slightly off guard by the honest question, George rambled back a simple, “I don't know, probably in a week if not sooner.”

“Mkay, alright.” Dream clapped back almost immediately, still far away from his phone messing with something else.

Piping back in to finish Dreams question, with an eager filled tone George said, “Yeah I need to get over there a little bit before the tour starts since I have to meet with Bad and of course pick you up too.” 

“Sounds good to me man,” he said slightly pausing, “I'm really excited to be seeing you so soon, Georgie.” Dream said with a more earnest, teasing-sharpness in his voice. His toothy grin was plastered across the golden flickering air that surrounded George. A feeling of warmth settled into his chest every time Dream brought up his old nickname. It felt so personal, like a private moment shared just between the two of them. 

“I’m excited to see you too Dream.” George said dragging out that last word, to keep the teasing manner in his voice alive, masking any traces of shyness in his voice. 

“Looks like we're both gonna be busy for the next couple of months,” the blonde man said, giving a slight giggle.

“Yeah, but I think it's going to be lots of fun, I hope.” George said looking up at the ceiling while still pacing around his room. 

“Anything will be fun as long as we're together,” Dream mumbled out, barely audible over the phone. ( _ However George was so focused on the ceiling he didn’t even hear it _ )

“Sorry, what was that?” George asked, still staring at the ceiling dreaming about finally meeting, well,  _ Dream _ . 

“Nothing,” he blurted out, “just wondering how much I’ll need to pack?” The man stuttered out like an idiot,  _ an idiot who doesn't know he has a crush _ . 

“Oh,” George said looking down from his ceiling to the outside of his window. The orange glow setting on his pale cheekbones. “Nothing too fancy, but you’ll definitely need a variety of clothes.” He popped back. 

“Okay then, I’ll get on that immediately.” Dream said in a mocking stern captain voice, adding on an invisible salute across the sea. 

Pipping back in, George said, “Oh yeah one more thing, Bad will probably wanna see you at the meeting and make sure you're up to date and all.” 

In his usual teasing manner Dream said, “I’m sure he’ll love me.” Dragging out each vowel in love.

Scoffing back at Dreams infectious energy, the younger groaned, “Yeah if he’s deaf  _ and  _ blind.” 

George’s phone exploded with that  _ damn  _ tea-kettle laugh that filled his heart. 

Picking up his feet and shuffling them over to his white tiled kitchen, George went to pour himself a glass of iced coffee to combat the summer heat. With one swift motion he opened up the cabinets revealing a couple nice crystal glasses and a couple white mugs. Grabbing a porcelain mug with his left hand, he balanced his phone in between his shoulder blades and neck. 

While he was doing this little juggling act, he placed a pod down into his Keurig and waited for it to heat up. Tapping his feet he waited for the water to warm up. The smell of fresh coffee slowly flooding his apartment. Taking in a big whiff George exhaled with a large breath. 

“Hey George, I think I'm gonna go and feed Patches, and start packing so I’ll be ready when you get here.” Dream popped back in from the long comfortable silence. 

“Sounds like a plan, I should be in Florida in about,” George paused, pulling his phone down from his shoulder looking in his DM’s. It was Monday today, and he had to be in Orlando to pick up Dream before the meeting with Bad Saturday, so Friday? “Friday, yeah Friday I guess.” he said like it was a question. 

“Wow we get to see each other so soon.” Dream leaned his voice into the phone, (it almost sounded like a baltent flirt). 

Taking a moment to realize this only gave George a couple days to get his shit together, he responded with a whisper, “Wish it was sooner.”

Goerges head jacked up, noticing the overfilling of his coffee mug, his words had just fumbled out in front of him.  _ Fuck _

Deciding to just hang up the call out of embarrassment would be a bad idea, so instead they both said their goodbyes and hung up. It was going to be a long week George thought to himself while he sipped the warmth brew of his coffee. The taste flooded through his teeth, staining his pearly whites. 

**___________________________**

  
  


While George thought the week would pass by slowly, it didn’t. He spent his afternoons throwing outfits together and on the phone with his manager Bad. Most of his clothes and stage outfits were picked out by a small team of people Bad had scrambled together. This consisted of a man named Eret, and one of Bads personal friends, Skeppy. All of his instruments and stage workings were dealt with by a man named Callahan and Jack. Both men were extremely capable in handling instruments, and working with the technical sides of the stage/audio. 

It was a blessing to not have to do most of the work himself, George always thought. But I guess that's just the way all celebrities operate. 

The nights were spent with George trying to calm down, but if that was the case he wouldn’t have talked to Dream about it every night on Minecraft. 

They talked about Georges plane ticket, how he had to leave ass early in the morning and how Dream had zero idea George had a tour bus. Even though George was slightly nervous, it was a good type of nervousness. So much good was happening it was a lot to take in, he was just one man. 

Finally, the day had come where George had to board his plan. Whipping out his phone he sent one last text telling Dream he was about to board. 

**George**

_ About to board!!! See you in like 8 hours ;( _

**Dream**

_ Hope you don't get stuck in front of a crying kid :p _

**George**

_ Thanks a lot ass hole _

**Dream**

_ AHSAH come on _

  
  


Closing his phone with a click to the side tab, he shoved his blue box into the pockets of his black skinny jeans. Hopefully, his oversized sweater would keep him warm on the freezing ice plane. Even though it was hot outside, planes were always cold. 

The next eight hours were spent with George's head leaned up against the window trying to get some desperately needed sleep. While his final three were spent listening to a kid with boogers falling out of his nose screaming. Thanks Dream, he internally cursed at the sky. 

Even though sitting for eleven hours was rough, George was used to rigorous plane rides since his job required it of him. 

Grabbing his luggage from the overhead hanger, he stumbled back from the weight shifting onto his body. His smaller size made it hard for him to handle heavier stuff. Shuffling out into the Orlando Airport George whipped out his phone when he got to baggage claim. He had a couple unread texts from a clearly eager Dream.

**Dream**

_ George, are you getting pissed on by a kid??  _

_ Are you here yet? _

_ Im at baggage claim _

_ In blue _

**___________________________**

  
  
  


Dream was eager for his best friend to arrive at the airport. Checking his watch he noticed his plane should have landed by now. It was only noon at the airport, but it felt like he had been waiting all day. Being an hour early is no big deal when meeting your best friend from another country. Did he look alright? He didn’t smell weird with a little cologne on did he? Why did he even wear cologne for this…

Snapping his neck up to do another sweep of the baggage claim, he saw a bunch of people flooding in. Checking the tops of everyone's head, he started to get discouraged.  _ No George _

As the people flooded in grabbing their bags on the cold metal circle, it started to thin out. Losing hope, Dream did another sweep around the area when his breath got caught in his throat. 

_ George _

Just barely peeking over the back of some large man's broad shoulders, he could see the brits' flight rustled hair bobbing up and down. 

Growing closer into view he could see George staring down at his phone and looking around frantically. 

A grin plastered on his face, Dream didn’t hesitate to yell George's name across the airport. He was naturally a loud, care-free person who didn’t care if he attracted attention. 

George's name echoing through baggage claim jolted his attention up at the tall man.

His deep brown chocolate eyes were wide at Dreams face for a split second, before the two went running at each other like some kind of sappy rom-com.

Embracing each other in a crushing hug, Dream felt safe, at  _ home.  _ In person, their height difference became painfully aware. Dream's chin rested perfectly on top of George's rustled hair, and his neck was being smothered by George's face. He was also painfully aware of every breath that came out of his friends mouth. It made the hairs on the back of his head stand up. 

The smell of coffee and pine flooded Dreams' nostrils as he buried his nose deeper into the brits' bird-nested hair. 

After a long hug, they both started to notice people staring and decided to pull away, arms still wrapped around each other as they did. 

It was cold without George’s arms wrapped around his neck, even though it was the dead of summer.

The oldest eyes were so  _ breathtaking _ , in person. He looked like a doe staring up at Dream and I quite literally mean staring up, his friend was quite the giant in person compared to George.

Pausing for a moment, Dream mapped out every inch of George’s face. Just trying to soak it all up like a sponge. His eyes paced across every indention of his skin, those soft pink lips, his high cheekbones that looked dusted with strawberry speckles. That dark oaked hair that sprawled out so effortlessly, but so beautiful. He was stunning, Dream though. Yeah, his best friend was stunning. Taking one final long look at his friends lips, his eyes popped back up with a large exhale.

“Wow,” George stammered out, gawking at his friend. 

“Wow?” Dream said, crooking his head to the side in a teasing tone, raising an eyebrow.

Clearly flustered, George shook his head and said, “I mean wow, you're here, in front of me,  _ real _ .” He said dragging out the real, while looking Dream up and down. 

Dream would be lying if he dismissed the heat in the bottom of his stomach everytime he looked at George's pretty little mouth opening. 

“Of course I’m real you idiot,” Dream said chuckling, bringing George in for one more, soft hug. 

Pushing George back, while grabbing his shoulder, he took his bag from him. 

“Come on let's go, the cars outside.” Dream said motioning to the double doors. 

George looked exasperated as he tried to jump onto Dreams shoulders to grab his bag back. It was easily draped across Dreams back with the swing of one hand. 

“ _ Dreeeaammm _ give me my bag back, you don’t have to carry it.” The brit’ said still jumping.

Holding up the bag even farther from his shoulder, away from George, he simply stated, “No, I’m your bodyguard from now on, and this is included in my “body-guardly” duties.” He said grinning down at the smaller. 

“Ugh fine, that's not even in the job descriptions but okay. Whatever floats your boat I guess,” George said laughing, hitting at Dreams side. 

The two walked out onto the scorching concrete as the sun blasted George’s body with its cruel heat and humidity. It wasn’t just hot, the air was steaming here in Florida. Dream didn’t even flinch, as he was clearly used to the humid air of his home. 

Walking through the maze of reflecting cars, Dream snuck occasional glances of his friend George. He just couldn’t believe they were finally together, the duo in person. 

Finally, after a solid five minute walk that felt like thirty to George, they landed on Dreams shit green Nisan. 

Clearly eyeing George he could see a slight masked grin appear on his face when he stopped in front of the car.

“I know its no Jaguar Mr. Popstar, but she runs just fine.” Dream said with a venomless sneer.

“She? You named your car dumbass?” George said, still barely holding back tears from forming in his eyes.

“Yes, I certainly did, isn’t that right Misty.” the man cooed. 

George couldn’t hold back his laughter any more and started gripping his stomach. What kind of idiot drives a shit green Nissan named Misty? Misty!? He thought, sending him into another fit of giggles. 

Dream eyed his best friend on the floor laughing, gripping his oversized sweater that clung to his body with a layer of sweat.  _ Shit why does he have to be so cute _ . The man thought to himself as he listened to the song of giggles escaping his friends mouth. Even the tears forming in the shorter man's eyes reminded him of little diamonds. 

After George finally caught his much needed breath, they both hoped in the tan leather seated car and drove off. The AC blew much needed cold air that bit at each other's faces, drying any sweat they had dripping down. The steady sound of the car's engine roared down the Floridian highway.

Golden painted skies lied ahead, with the sun almost halfway up in the baby blue sky. Palm trees and run down gas stations were placed on every street corner, really emphasizing the fact George was far from England. 

They spent the first thirty-minutes of the drive catching up, as George recalled his story of the screaming kid on the flight. And Dream thought it was just drop dead hilarious, he could picture it. George struggled to sleep as some little snot nosed brat screamed at the top of his lungs, classic.

The last thirty minutes, however, were spent listening to Dreams music choice on his AUX. 

The brunette's hand tapping along to random rhythms in the car on his steering wheel clearly caught Georges attention for whatever reason, because he would catch his friend looking over at him from time to time. Dreams mindless singing along to the random songs he put on came to a sudden stop when one of George’s songs started to play.  _ Shit _ . He had forgotten his playlist was littered with his friends' songs. 

George sat up in his seat reframing his attention from the window over to Dream at the recognition of his song. 

“Hey, this is my song.” George said happily looking up at Dream, while Dream kept his eyes stuck to the road. 

Eyes still on the road, Dream cocked his head responding, “Of course it is,” like he was stating the obvious with a cocky teasing tone. 

Shaking his head to the sides, George turned the radio up just a bit, so he could hear himself. To Dreams surprise he noticed George rustling deeper into his seat, closing his eyes slightly. 

Then, he started to sing. 

_ Even Dream couldn’t keep his eyes off him. _

Barely focussing on the road now, his friend started to shy-ly sing the familiar melodies, a song George wrote a while back. 

_ It was his own personal concert, all for him. _

George's eyes stayed closed, as his head leaned back into the leather seat as he sang. 

_ He was beautiful. _

The gentle Florida glow glassed through the window. Across the man's pale skin, as the trees reflected a dark shadow, rippling across in strobes of light. The bright clear sky only emphasizes the man's mix of pale to dark complexion with a palette of blues to compare to in the background. 

Dream was barely paying attention to his friends singing now, with all  _ that  _ sitting next to him. 

Desperately trying to remain his focus on the road before he caused a crash, he could still hear his friend's melodic tone emphasizing the words that fell out of his mouth. 

  
  
  
  


_ When I come home to you,  _

_ Let the words collide oh so sweetly. _

_ The comfort of the world, falling, fading, _

_ Just sit with me, for a moment.  _

  
  
  


His voice was so soft, yet rough and warm, crackling like a fireplace. The slight accent George had being British, making each word seem sweet, like dripping nectar off a flower into the love-stricken butterflies mouth. Every note baked out with a gentle hum of vibrato, vibrating off the cars walls. 

It was different from the couple times George had sang to him over the phone. No cracking through the mic, just George. 

Over the past couple of years Dream had always pondered about where George got all this musical talent from, or how he came up with such meaningful lyrics. But that was a question he’d have to save for another day. Before he knew it they were pulling into Dreams driveway and the song was coming to end on the radio. 

“Were here,” Dream spat out as George sat forward in the seat, unsticking himself from the hot leather.

“I’ll grab my bag this time,” George said, basically flying out of the car.

With a groan, Dream grabbed his keys from the steering wheel as they jangled. Slamming the door open he jumped out of the car and stretched, the heat brutally attacking him from the contrast of the cold air inside the Nissan. 

While George got his bag out of the trunk, Dream worked on opening the door.

Dream opened the door with his hand holding the top open, so George could easily carry his heavy bag in. As George walked under Dream, ducking slightly, he placed his bag next to the walkway in the hall. 

Locking the door, Dream whipped around to catch George jumping onto his couch with a large exhale. Must feel good after that long ass plane ride.

Dream went to grab Georges bag and trailed down a small dark hallway, putting his friend's bag in his bare white guest bedroom where his parents usually stayed if they came over. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it had a bed, a window and a dresser, everything a man needs. 

Walking back into the slightly grey-ish white living room, he looked at the navy plush couch George was sprawled out on.

“Comfy?” Dream asked leaning over the couch, propping himself up with his shoulders, giggling at how tired George looked since he was all laid out. 

Something Dream didn’t notice was how close they’d be when George popped up opening his eyes. However, Dream was good at masking his flustered emotion, the heat was something he could easily blame the red flaring up at his cheeks at. 

Now the two stared at each, the other not moving an inch. The space between them feeling a hot tension the two had never felt before. 

“Yeah, your couch is really comfy,” George whispered under his breath, trying to return the normal energy him and his friend usually had. 

Shaking his head, Dream replied with, “you bet it is, came from the highest class of stores, Target.” He said, chuckling and moving apart from George's face headed to the kitchen.

Some cold water should help cool himself down a little bit, the heats already getting to him and it hasn’t even been one day yet. How was he supposed to last through months of these little moments, Dream did not know.

  
  


Before Dream finished fixing a glass of ice cold water, he noticed his friend already passed out on the couch. Smiling gently he went and tucked George in with a blanket he found in a closet, a blue blanket. 

The rest of the day was spent with George napping on the couch, while Dream sat in the matching recliner next to him, mindlessly scrolling through channels. 

After a couple hours George finally woke up, groggily stretching out before noticing Dream in the chair next to him.

“Good morning,” George said, rubbing the sleepy out of his eyes.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Dream chuckled out.

“What time is it?” George asked, ignoring that last teasing comment from how tired he was.

“It's about,” Checking his golden watch on his right hand, “six-thirsty.” He said leaning his head back onto the pillowy fabric. 

“You getting hungry,” The younger man asked, propping himself back up in the chair, looking towards George now.

“Yeah, pizza?” George asked, clearing the sleep from his voice.

“You know me so well,” Dream responded with a grin getting up to go fetch his phone to order pizza. 

The night was spent with the two eating pepperoni pizza and watching movies on each other's respected couch. After they finished eating, George went to take a shower, followed by Dream. Finally, they wrapped up the night playing a quick round of Minecraft, which ended brutally when Dream knocked at George's controller, killing him in the End. 

Effortless chuckling and balloon deflating giggles filled the Florida house long into the night, both of them felt so at home, at peace being together. A feeling they quite couldn’t name just yet.

Finally George passed out on the couch leaning up against Dream slightly. Of course Dream didn’t want to wake his jet lagged friend so he scooped him up like a sleeping child and placed him on his bed in the guest room. Before leaving he mumbled a quiet, “good night Georgie,” before closing the door and going to sleep himself.

It was finally Saturday morning, Dream thought as his alarm clock blared next to him. Birds chirping outside his window made him become more self aware, his best friend like ever was across the hall from him. Jumping up and haphazardly making his bed he opened Georges door gently, trying not to wake him. 

George layed there, curled up like a little kid, legs thrown over countless pillows. The light shining through the blinds cascading across the brits’ face lit up the room. His hair like a rat's nest up against the white sheets. 

Creeping closer, dream decided to hit George with his special morning surprise. Comical eye glares basically appeared in his eyes as he attacked his friend, jumping on his bed. 

“Get up George it's morning!” The younger man screamed, while rolling around on top of George, wrestling him awake. 

“Jesus Christ,” George mumbled out sitting up from the immediate shock of being jolted awake. Sitting up now Dreams laughing got stuck in his throat, like a big giant lump.

His eyes were glued on George's slender chest, the way the sheets fell at his hips exposing the tops of his pajama bottoms. 

He knew he had to look away, but  _ fuck  _ he couldn’t force himself too. 

George scratched at this head before snuggling back up under the covers, pulling them around his neck at shifting back into a comfy position.

“Let me have five more minutes,” he spat out in his usually morning accent.

Even his voice was hot in the morning,  _ God _ . 

“Come on George, we're gonna be late for the meeting with Bad today.” Dream said in a pleading tone, tugging on the covers, trying to get George to let go. 

All George did was moan and groan at the fact that Dream was trying so hard to rip the covers off his friend. 

“Well, I guess I’ll go in your sted, we only have like an hour before the meeting anyway,” Dream said whistling nonchalantly. 

Jolting up like an alarm had just gone off in his head George asked, “what time is it,” with his eyes wide open now.

Checking the clock on the wall, Dream responded with, “eleven,” before he could even finish that one single word George popped out of the bed and went running to the bathroom with a door slamming shut.

A muffled sound came from the hallway stating, “it would be ten minutes before he was ready.”

Dream could hear the shower running and didn’t want to think anymore, not about George’s slender waist, the way his body was frail yet lean. Or how his sheets clinged around the v-line on his hips where his pants fe-  _ No, no I need to stop. _ He thought to himself, interrupting his impure thoughts from moments before.

After a good thirty minutes in the bathroom (George was such a liar), the two slipped on some clothes quickly as they rushed out the door back to the Nissan. With the shut of a door the two headed off to the meeting with Bad. 

Speeding down the high-way going a solid five miles over the speed limit, Dream swerved into a parking lot in front of a large glass building that stood high in the sky. Jumping out the car, George flipped a couple glances at his phone before running with Dream into the building, stating they needed to go to floor five, room A. 

Standing at the elevator in the main lobby that had a couple potted plants across the orange floor, George started to tap his feet as he waited for the glow of the elevator.

“You know, tapping the buttons not going to make it go any faster,” Dream chuckled out looking at his clearly nervous friend.

“Yeah I know, but it might,” George smarted back at the taller. 

After what felt like a year the elevator finally took them up to the fifth floor. This floor was certainly more special than the lobby. The floor was made out of a cascade of balck and white marble, and countless expensive looking art pieces lined the walls. The overhead ceiling sat a crystal chandelier against a blue and orange ceiling. 

Clacking down the hallway in a rush, looking for room A, they finally stopped when they got to a large oak wood door. They both gave each other nervous glances and gulped before entering. 

George pushed at the large oak door with a squeak, and a shorter man with frisky brown hair and round glasses appeared, sitting at a rather small desk for the size of the room.

The red carpet illuminated the ginormous windows on the back wall, causing a strange glow to be cast upon the room.

“George, you're finally here.” The man said eagerly, walking over to the two to greet them with a firm handshake. “I see you brought Dream with you too.” Bad said while clasping Dream's hand with both his hands. 

This man seemed very enthusiastic and kind Dream thought to himself. He had never met a manager before, but he always pictured them to be stuck up and snooty. But Bad was the complete opposite of this internal image. 

“Let's get started right away!” Bad chirped in motioning for George to sit down. 

Dream went to sit in the chair next to George, but Bad stopped him motioning to a man Dream hadn’t even noticed in the room.

“This is Eret, one of George's crew you could say, he's going to help you get ready in the room next door. Hope you don't mind the sudden intrusion. After that we’ll get talking about your position.” Bad said with glee. 

“Okay, I'll see you in a second George,” Dream said, nodding at Bad and giving George a little eye motion that said he’d be fine. 

Dream didn’t really know what to expect, especially not this. 

Walking back into the main room after tussling with Eret a little bit and making a new friend, he ducked under the wooden door frame.

He could see the way George's jaw dropped and eyes widen when he walked through the door frame. Bad cheered in excitement at the work Eret had done.

  
  


**___________________________**

  
  


_ Holy shit _

Dream walked in wearing the most flattering black suit. It cut every angel of his broad body, showing off his slightly muscular physique. He looked almost taller in the suit (if that’s even possible), with the crisp black and white balancing his tan and hazelnut hair that was rustled from putting the suit on in general. 

_ God he’s so hot _

George couldn’t look away, he couldn’t even hear Bad’s praises of joy in the background. 

Dream was caressing the back of his nape looking up at George for approval.

“You look, good.” George said, words cascading out of his mouth.

“I knew you’d love it George,” Bad beamed out.

“Thanks,” Dream said looking up at George, voice holding gratitude in every letter.

Scooching over to where George sat, Dream stood next to him. Hand draped over the back of his friend's chair. 

Clearing his throat, Bad looked over behind George saying, “Now that everyones here,” he said with a slight nod, “we wanted to talk to you about wearing this mask too? You know something to hide your identity, don’t want any stalker fans finding you out or making you a target. It’ll also make you look more intimidating too.” Bad said rustling through the drawers of his tiny little wooden desk. 

“Ah hah,” the nasally man said.

Pulling out a white mask he passed it over the table to Dream. George looked to his left and saw his friend flipping the mask over analyzing it, it was nothing special just a blank white mask. 

“Looks good to me,” Dream said to the left of George handing the mask back to Bad.

“Good I’m glad to hear you like it, now let's move on to the next set of questions. I'm actually going to have to ask you to leave the room for some of these George, they're more “personal,” he said with air quotes, “so if you don’t mind.” Bad said in a sweet pleading tone still filled with his usual glee.

“Yeah sure,” George responded nodding, scooting his chair back and exiting the room, headed to the hallway. 

He saw Eret at the end of the hallway and decided to distract himself by striking up a conversation with this old friend. With a wave he did a slight jog over to the tall man with curly hair, dressed nicely in khaki pants and a cherry top. What could Bad be asking Dream in there, that he couldn’t also be in there to hear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING!! 
> 
> Remember to drop a kudos if you enjoyed (or even if you didn’t) and a comment! 
> 
> I love to hear from anyone who even looks at my fan fic! Chapter 3 should be out sometimes this week actually since I feel like writing a lot. My college classes started back in a week and I know those will just wear me out, so Ima try and pump a bunch of chapters out before then! 
> 
> Thanks and see you in a day or two <3


	3. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George go on a date around the boardwalk. It’s not technically a date, but everyone else thinks it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD Y’ALL I’D POST THIS WEEK, AND WITHIN ONE DAY AT THAT LETS GOOO. 
> 
> Honestly, I’m on a roll and don’t want to stop so I’ll have another chapter up in a day or two so get excited!! 
> 
> This chapter has lots of cute little moments so enjoy!

George stood out in the hallway easily chatting with his old friend Eret. The two go way back, since Eret has always prepared Georges outfits. This ranged from his very first real “gig” at a small outdoor stadium, from him performing for a crowd of over thirty-thousand people. 

Stage fright and nerves had been a small problem that plagued George's life, he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t. But there’s always a text on his phone from a certain somewhere before every concert that would calm him down. Just by looking at the blue strides on his phone he felt like he was falling into a slow trap of quicksand, and letting it swallow him whole.

Eret was a good guy, and sometimes he even got to see Skeppy along with him if he was lucky. Bad says he also takes care of costume design, but he’s more of the back hand man who makes the outfits. 

Standing in front of him the brown curly haired (and very well dressed might I add), man talked with his deep underlying voice to George. Catching up on old times, as he put his weight on the wall behind him. 

It was almost a nostalgic feeling, the two talked about Georges failing fashion sense when it came to putting together a show worthy outfit, to the friend that George had brought along. Eret was certainly inquisitvie today for whatever reason. It seemed like ninety percent of all the questions he was asking were somehow related to Dream.  _ Dream _

George kept stealing glances at the well lit oak door, staring it down, wondering. What was Bad asking Dream in there that he couldn’t be present?

Inside the stale office building that had the scent of a cheap vanilla candle burning, Dream sat down in the plush cushioned chair, putting his arms up on the sides ro rest.

He was a little uncomfortable in the suit that hugged every curve of his body, oh so well George might add in his little mind. 

Rustling around he brought his attention up to the man in front of him, who had his hands clasped together and was leaning his mouth into the hold. 

Clearing his throat, Bad nervously began, “So, Dream was it?” He asked while now rummaging through his desk, pulling out a stack of papers. 

“Yes sir,” Dream responded, chiper as ever.

Bad sorted through the stack of papers until his eyes lit up, he must have found what he was looking for in the massive, towering fold.

“Alright let's get started, I have a couple of required questions I have to ask you.” Bad replied nasally, clapping his hands together. 

Sitting up in his chair with better posture, Dream perked up to say, “Sounds good to me.”

The manager's eyes tracked down the paper to the very tippy-top, before noticing Dream looking towards the dark oak door. 

Dream sat there stealing a glance to where his friend had walked out moments ago, clearly worried about him.

He knew George looked a little sullen when Bad asked him to leave, and did a horrible job at that to mask his cute little pout. Dream never wanted George to worry on his behalf, he did plenty of worrying for the two of them. 

Clearing his throat to get Dream to swing his head back around, Bad stated, “Sorry I couldn't let George stay in here,” Bad gave a soft smile, “some of these questions are just better asked alone, as a formality you know?” The man said crooking his head slightly, waiting for the taller man's response.

“Yeah, I understand, just worried about him.” Dream said with a lull, faking a contempt smile at the manager. He didn’t even plan on saying that last part out loud.

With a small hum of agreement Bad motioned to begin reading off the list of questions in front of him.

“Lets begin, first off have you ever been convicted of a felony?” Bad asked.robotically. 

“No.”

“Have you ever been out of the country longer for a month?”

“No.”

“Have you ever had any life threatening diseases, and/or allergies?”

“No.”

“Have you ever had feelings and/or fallen in love with George?”

“N-n, wait what?” Dream coughed out, turning a bright shade of rogue. This question caught him completely off guard and sent him into a fit of coughing.

Bad peered up from over the stark white sheet of paper at Dream, eyeing him carefully before saying, “We can’t have any of our clients exactly, you know, falling in love with a bodyguard. It would cause a massive scandal.” He responded nonchalantly, making sure to use a more playful and light tone. 

“Oh no definitely I understand, I wouldn't want to cause a fuss,” The man paused. “That's only if we get caught though.” Dream said in that half jokingly through his fingers placed on his mouth, laughing slightly. 

Chuckling along at Dreams  _ joke,  _ Bad stacked his single paper back into the mess on his desk and nodded away. “Looks like we're all done here, you can tell George I said to have a good weekend.” The smaller man notioned towards the door before raising his finger. Remembering something he forgot to tell. “I’ll have all of George's schedule emailed to him and ship your suits to the house address listed in the files.” The man said with glee. “Other than that,  _ you  _ have a good weekend Mr. Dream.” Bad said standing up from his desk, leaning over to shake Dreams hand.

Standing up and shuffling around in his suit, Dream leaned over the cold wood desk and met Bad’s grasp with a firm man to man handshake.

Now walking towards the door, Bad gave Dream some peppy waves before sitting down and opening his laptop with the sun now gleaming through the wall of windows behind him. Dreams feet brought him across the cherry stained carpet and he brought out the hands that had been gently resting inside the suit's pockets before opening the door. 

The light in the hallway was much brighter and met with a stark contrast of the natural lighted room he was just in. Looking around the hallway, blinking rapidly to get his eyes to adjust, Dream saw his best friend leaned up against the wall, right next to the door.

The two looked at each other, just staring, eye to eye, for a bredif second. It was like the world stopped and they were in their own personal space in time. That's when Dream could hear Bad’s voice echoing in his head,  _ have you ever fallen for George _ , these words seemed to taunt Dream. But why he didn’t know exactly, not quite yet. 

  
  


The two conversed on their way out of the office building, taking the mirrored elevator down, the same way they came up. In the elevator Dream caught George up on his schedule and clothes that would be mailed to him. It was painfully obvious to Dream that something was eating at Georges skin, he hadn’t seen this man pout like that in a long while. Asking George what was wrong he was met with a pleading, “I was worried about you in there, what kind fo questions did Bad even ask you that I couldnt be in there for, its stupid.” The older man pouted out like a kid with too many questions he did not need to know the answers too. 

_ have you ever fallen for George _

He scratched at his head trying to rid himself of the thought. 

Now shaking his head from left to right with his hand now firmly on his neck, Dream looked down at his friend and told him in a delicate voice, “Just some personal questions like if I had ever committed arson,” Dream said with a chuckle, rustling his hand through Georges hair.

The brits’ chest rose and fell with laughter, his hand swatting at the member placed on his head, still rustling through his curled brown locks. 

“I guess that question is kind of technical,” the older man replied swaying his feet, “soooo have you?” his smile now back on his face looking directly up and Dream.

If Dreams heart couldn’t function before, it certainly couldn’t with those doe eyes looking up at him all innocently. He would protect these eyes, keep them safe. 

Shoving George's shoulders out of the opening metal slabs of the elevator, the taller man responded with a faint drawn out, “maybeee,” that sent George back into another fit of giggles. It was good what they had, a solid friendship and Dream couldn’t be happier with how things were going. And he certainly didn’t want to jerpodize all this for some stupid feeling that nudged at his heart from time to time. 

George and Dream were headed back home, riding in the Nissan down the highway. Before the blonde got the bright idea to show George around town. It's not everyday your best friend flies across the sea to see you. 

And no, this isn’t a date, Dream thought to himself. Even though he’d love for it to be. Feeding George ice cream at the pier, going swimming, picking out matching outfits, buying George an oversized sweater cause  _ God  _ he looked so good in things that draped over his figure. 

_ He’d look even better draped in my hoodie _

Dream looked at the glowing red analog clock that told the time on his car, and turned the radio on. It was one o’clock and the pair were famished. First thing they’d need to do was get some lunch, then maybe he could force George into a little bit of sightseeing. 

Without even asking George, Dream pulled up onto “the square,” which was an old timey district in Florida. It had plenty of restaurants, shops, pastry places, you name it. Parallel parking on the bust street, George looked around wide eyed outside his window. His face was basically pressed against the glass like an excited little kid. 

Putting his hand on the back of Georges seat, Dream tried to reverse the car into the parking spot, looking back in his rear view mirror. George seemed to jump a little when he did this, he was basically towering over George at the moment, but mans gotta park somehow. 

Whipping into the tight space, Dream told George that they were here and that he could pick out where the two wanted to eat. 

Before getting out of the car, Dream slipped off his suit revealing grey joggers underneath and a simple white t-shirt with the Florida Gators logo written on it. 

He threw the suit gently in the back of the car and prayed to God that no one would steal it since it looked somewhat expensive. 

The two boys walked down the crowded street looking up at the colorful paper draped from street light to street life. The shops were all lined with goodies and nick nacks in the tall transparent store windows. However, the sun was especially bright and beaming today, so George would need to hurry up and pick somewhere to eat before he melted. 

Walking side by side, basically pressed up against each other, Dream eyed down at his friend. Watching him like a little kid. A grin he didn’t even know was there was placed against his slightly tanned, damp skin. 

George had a wide grin of excitement as he walked around in his jeans with that rustled brown hair that drove Dream absolutely crazy. He wanted to reach out and stroke it with George in his arms,  _ his  _ arms. 

Coming out of his head space, he saw the brit pointing at a little italian restaurant with a red brick exterior. It read,  _ Little Italy _ , on a crooked wooden sign plastered on top of the front door. A little italian man statue was placed by the door, next to countless pot plants on the patio. George opened the door causing a bell to ring and revealed the inside of the joint. 

The place was small, big enough to fit plenty of hungry customers though. The kitchen was exposed in the back with a wood fired pizza oven fired up. Next to that were a bunch of pots and pans filled with what he assumed to be spaghetti and sauces alike. 

All of a sudden Dream looked up at the podium where a smal, frail woman with her black hair up in a bun smiled at them. She greeted them and took them to a small booth in the front of the restaurant by a window, score, it was the best place in the whole restaurant. Plenty of natural sunlight leaking in on the cool establishment, away from the summer heat, but still able to feel the warmth of sunlight on your skin. 

Sitting down on the crimson leather booth, sitting across from each other, George already had his head buried in the shitty laminated menu. Dream hadn’t even opened his menu, instead he just sat there, looking over at George. 

George must have caught on because he eventually looked up at his friend and asked a hesitant, but happy, “what?”

“Oh nothing,” Dream responded, picking up his menu.

Folding his menu in two and leaning across the table, now closer to Dreams face, George eyed the taller man. Studying his face, Dream would have almost blushed if George hadn’t opened his mouth to ask, “Do I have something on my face?” in that oh so teasing little tone of his. 

Cocking a slight grin, Dream leaned back in his seat with his hands placed over his head, gaining distance from George _ ,  _ he opened his mouth to respond,  _ my lips _ “Yeah its called being stupid, its all over you.” Dream laughed out rolling his eyes. 

George popped back with an eye roll, saying “You're the idiot,  _ Dreeeamm _ .” 

Dream didn’t just submit to George so easily, or at all for that matter, saying,“ Says the one who brought jeans to Florida mid-summer heat wave.” He said picking up his menu and fake burying his head in it again. 

Looking through the assortment of pizzas and pastas on the cream colored menu with graphic art of pizza next to every black stained word, Dream could hear his friend say a short, “touche.”

The pair decided on getting two fettuccine alfredos and a couple slices of cheesy bread, I wasn’t kidding when I said they were starving from all the nerves the interview had brought on them. 

Placing their order to the black bunned girl, they spent a little bit to themselves. Dream told George about all the different shops around the block. How he always went to this one toy store with his dad when he was little, and got this super cool remote control car that he ended up driving into the family's pool. Or the shop by the pier that has the best ice cream on the face of the earth according to Dream. Dream visited the shop growing up with his family, and then with his friends after school on die hot days in august. 

George loved listening to his friend talk about his childhood and how all these shops contained a lot of memories. George wanted to share these memories with Dream, experience some of his life. 

They had set a plan before their food came out to go looking around wherever George wanted after they ate. 

After waiting about fifteen minutes their food finally came out, it was steaming hot, erupting a large pool of heat from each plate. 

The balancing act the waitress had to do when setting down their food was impressive, George couldn’t help but stare a little bit in awe. 

Dream noticed this quite quickly, the way George was looking somewhere other than him. An unsuspecting frown creepy up on the younger man's cheeks. 

After the lady left George went to grab his paper wrapped utensils to eat his spaghetti, shoving in a mouthful of the hot pasta he looked up at Dream.

Cocking an eyebrow, he quickly swallowed the burning piece of starch. “You good over there Dream, is that not what you ordered?” George asked sincerely, still mumbling with a little bit of food in his mouth. 

Dream cleared his vision and looked back at the man across the table, enjoying his spaghetti, “No, this is what I ordered, it's just, did you like her or something?” Dream asked taking a bite of his cheesy bread non chalnaty and calmly, while George was mid bite, choking on his food now. 

Coughing a little bit, George shook his head from side to side, “No, why do you ask?” The man asked, squinting his eyes. 

And then it was like something clicked, just for a second. 

“Were you jealous?” George asked. 

“Me? Jealous? No, no that's not me.” Dream smarted back, covering his trails with a fake chuckle. 

Bobbing his head back, his friend said, “Sure looked like it for a second,” George said twisting his fork towards Dream's face. 

Laughing off the whole encounter and leaving it behind, they each finished their plates of glorious food. After a bit of bickering on who would pay the bill (Dream eventually just let George do it since he forgot his wallet in the car), they stood up, dusting themselves off of any crumbs that laid dormant on their clothes. 

Dream could have almost scoffed at the amount of money George left for a tip, but he tried not to let it get to his head. 

Rearing his head forward at George heading out of the restaurant, he picked up his pace to meet his friend holding the door for him. He gave him a simple thanks and they headed down the street. It was now somewhere around two-thirty in the afternoon, and the sun was brutal. 

Dipping into a quaint little toy shop to avoid the heat, they looked around in awe as a toy train drove around the lofted ceilings, making a choo choo sound from time to time. The wall was decorated with old cuckoo-clocks and posters that looked ancient. Little bears and remote control toys littered the store's cabinets and Dream could make out a jolly little woman in the back on her phone at what he assumed to be the checkout corner. 

They both split up to explore the little store, taking in the old charmey smell. With a big sniff Dream used his height to peer over at George who was captivated by a little blue and white teddy bear. 

Dream put his head down and grinned, trying to focus on the lego set in front of him. 

_ Why does he have to be so damn cute all the time.  _

Walking back over to his friend who was now looking at an old board game in the back laid out on a rickety wooden table for kids. He decided to sit down in one of the two chairs. Notioning for George to join him in a quick game of checkers, (Which Dream dominated him in, leaving George sulking slightly with his competitive nature). 

Eventually, they finished up looking in the shop and George asked the older woman at the counter if he could use the bathroom. She was a sweet old thing, telling him it was in the back left corner and gave him the key. He told her, “thanks,” and headed to the bathroom. 

This left Dream all alone at the counter with the woman who was eyeing him up one side down the other with a shit-eating grin. 

Striking up a conversation, which came natural for Dream, he asked the woman how long she had run the shop. Apparently it was a generational thing, her father ran in back in the forties. 

Continuing their little talk, Dream drifted across the store to the bear that George had just previously sat down after gleaming at it like it was the first piece of chocolate out of a new box. 

Placing the bear up on the counter to pay for it, the grey headed woman's smile only grew even more. Now looking up holding out some cash, Dream asked her why she was smiling so much in a soft tone.

The older woman spoke up gently, scanning the item, “Is this bear for your boyfriend?” She asked, placing the bear in a little brown sack.

The wind instantly knocked out of Dreams chest, as his face began to match his loving attitude. 

Laughing slightly out of nervousness, Dream said, “Boyfriend? No, no were just friends.” 

The lady kept her same smile, widening her eyes a little bit revealing the crows eyes in the corner than wrinkled up with the motion. 

“I’ve been alive a lot longer than you young man, I know a crush when I see one,” The woman said in a serious, yet teasing manner.

Interrupted by the flushing of a toilet, Dream grabbed the brown bag and shoved it in the pockets of his joggers, still blushing from what the woman had said a second earlier.  _ Boyfriend _

Stammering away from the counter, Dream went to go meet George as they headed towards the door. 

The older woman waved at them, wishing them a good day. Luckily, George didn’t catch the subtle wink the woman gave to Dream, making the summer heat infect his body that much more. 

Leaving the shop and headed back out onto the streets, the older man decided he wanted some of Dreams favorite ice cream to battle the summer sun. Once the two walked long enough, they could see a pier in the distance, laid up on a sandy shore. The pale blue sky hit against the crashing dark blue waves, reflecting the sun onto the shore. 

George's face lit up when he saw the hawian blue surf shop themed ice cream shop, grabbing Dreams hand he took off running towards the shop.

Their hands clasped together in a quick frenzy, that ended just as quickly before it began. Dream felt so cold without his friends hand there anymore, icy in this blistering heat. 

Entering the nostalgic shop, lined with surfboards on the wall and fake palm trees propped in each corner, Dream felt at home. 

He felt him and his dad coming in here when he was younger, he could see his old self jumping up to see the array of ice cream flavors, and his dad lifting him up onto his shoulders so he could get a better view. 

Now he was here with George. 

Walking up to the foggy glass of rainbow colors, they looked wide eyed at all the creamy flavors. 

Dream noticed George squinting at some of the colors and asked him if he needed any help, which his friend replied with a gentle, “no,” since he could read the flavors with the poorly drawn stick notes attached to each tub. 

After a bit of debating, Dream finally decided on citrus swirl and George had chosen orange bliss. 

_ Oranges and lemons.  _

_ Lemons were so bitter-sweet, while oranges had this electricity tanginess to them, that made them dangerously addictive. Having the two mix always ends in lightning filled battle. This collision always had a sugary-sweet ending, and that's just how it should be. No wave of heat could ever shake a bond that was tied by two souls. Let the colors collide, let them explode into the night sky in an array of blistering sweet melodies.  _

Licking the sweet substances, they took to the pier after paying for their desserts 

(complimentary of Dream this time). 

It looked like the man behind the counter recognized Dream when they were paying for their ice cream. The mustached man wearing a white smock just gave him a slight smirk, looking over at George. Could one person go five minutes without making eye comments on them being together. Dream thought he was going crazy inside from all the attention on them, the attention George didn’t even seem to notice. 

All George noticed was the casual glances and whispers that befell whenever some teenage girls passed them on the boardwalk. So far they hadn’t been asked to take any pictures, thankfully. That might be partially because Dream would give them a cutting edge glare as they passed by. Easing over slightly closer to George to assert whatever dominance he had from being 6’3. 

George leaned up against the wooden railing on the pier, looking out at the ocean. It was just the two of them out there, in their own little world.

The waves' soft royal blue color reflected on the irises in George's eyes. It reminded Dream of a glass jar bottle with a ship in it, and how when you’d shake it the water would go flying over the miniature wooden ship. So much trapped inside a small little bottle, ready to break at the drop of a hat. A slight breeze brushed by George's hair, carrying his curls towards the cascading beams of the sun. 

The sound of waves crashing on the rocky shore echoed in his ears. Mixing with the smell of salt and freshly picked lemons. 

A sense of longing filled Dream's heart as he looked over at his friend slurping on the melted orange dessert. It dripped down to the waffle cone and onto his long, pale fingertips. 

Dream could barely resist leaning over towards his friend, swallowing what little bit of lemon sorbet was stuck at the bottom of his cone, off in one bite. 

He could take those delicate fingers and lick them clean, but he didn’t. Instead, he grabbed Georges wrists, which caught the shorter man off guard. 

Looking over at Dream with those large brown pools of eyes he had, Dream leaned in. Closing in the space between the two on the pier. With barely an inch of space between the two, he stopped. They both stared into each other's eyes, glistening in the afternoons rays. 

Dream pipped up with a stutter in an alarmingly deep tone, just like the chocolate they had passed in a store front hours ago, “You’ve got something,” he raised his hand to Georges pepper sprayed pink cheek, “right,” placed his index finger on his high cheekbone, just barely caressing over the skin, sending jitters through Georges entire nervous system, “there.” Dream wiped the orange stained corners of George's mouth with his thumb. 

George's entire body was lit up like he had just been struck by lightning, or stepped on an open wire, thousands of volts spreading through his body at a rapid pace.

Dream took his thumb back, looking at it hungrily. Opening a wider space between the two, but still remaining extremely close. The tension was as thick as the humid heat that surrounded them. As if George could barely get a breath out as it was, he sure couldn’t now that Dream was opening his mouth, taking his orange dipped finger brushing it against his delicate tongue. 

George's knees could have collapsed at that very moment. He was making eye contact with his friend while he sucked his finger clean. Eyes stuck on each other. Mouth now barely gaping, he quickly turned his head towards the sunny shore, blush filling him from head to toe. A fire was lit below the butterflies swarming his stomach, crying to be set free.

The sweet mix of acdicicy complementing the earthy tones of the sour bliss, mixing together like two flavors meant to be. Humming in approval of the desserts mixing together, Dream thought about George's  _ taste _ . Maybe he was going crazy, but there was something extra sweet on his thumb. 

Turning back over to his friend who was staring out at the pier, he watched as George enjoyed the last couple bites of his ice cream, before tossing the wrapper into a dark green bin. 

Leaving the glowing pier behind, the two walked back onto the boardwalk and towards their car. The sun now basically setting in the horizon, they realized just how long they had spent out today. Carelessly looking through meaningless shops, grabbing food, just having some fun together. 

Once they approached the crookedly paralleled park Nissan, they opened and shut the doors, blasting the AC. 

Headed home on the Florida streets they sat in a comfortable silence before turning on the radio and mumbling out hit songs. Palm trees passing in the horizon, the sun slowly setting in the distance, emitting a creme colored glow in the car. That lemony-orange colored glow. 

After a little while they finally pulled into Dreams driveway, he grabbed his suit that was haphazardly thrown in the back and they went inside. Tomorrow was going to be a big day of getting ready for the tour, the tour that started in only a week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS AND COMMENT I LOVE HEARING FROM YALL
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoyed that little scene where Dream licks his finger staring into Georges eyes. I’m a fool for sappy fluff and after reading a specific little AO3 fic today I knew I had to cleanse my soul with realistic-ish fluffiness. It heals the soul y’all. 
> 
> ALRIGHT SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW <3


	4. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George starts his tour around America. The first of many stops in Dallas, Texas! (yeehaw) Only there’s a slight problem, the amount of space the two were sharing before hand got a lot smaller... what could possibly go wrong? Two bros chilling in a cramped space all day long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 KUDOS I MIGHT ACTUALLY DIE THANK YOU GUY’S SO MUCH
> 
> It seems like a lot of you enjoy the wonders of fluff as much as I do so I made sure to include some bits and pieces in this chapter. <3 
> 
> This chapter is a lot shorter than what I usually post cause I want chapter 5 to be spaced out a little different, so sorry! 
> 
> But anyways enjoy!!

With the tour starting in a single week, George and Dream were busy as ever. They spent the days shopping and packing for necessities such as toothpaste, razors, hand sanitizer, you name it they had it. Bad had informed George all his outfits for the concert were going to be given to him right before the concert by Eret and Skeppy. Any clothes for regular day-wear though, he’d have to bring himself.

Dream had a compilation of random hoodies, shirts and sweats in his dinky green suitcase laid up against his bedroom wall. Most of George's clothes were fit for colder weather (since he lived in England), so he knew he’d need an extra outfit of two just so he didn’t die of heat stroke. 

Dying is the last thing that Dream wanted to happen to his friend, melting to death under the summer rays like a citrus dessert. Dripping slowly down his fingers, with a frosty chill complementary to the thick humidity, sending shivers down his spine. 

The brit had him wrapped around his pretty little finger. 

And yet, he remained oblivious. 

While the duo rarely had time to themselves nowadays, they spent the latter end of the evenings curled up on the couch watching movies and eating fast food. Sometimes George would get in the kitchen, (almost setting the place on fire), and cook something for Dream.

Contrary to the small bustling steam cloud and now alert fire alarm, George was a pretty spectacular cook. It caught Dream off guard, the smell of fresh eggs being cracked in a sizzling pan filled with a dash of oil and milk. 

Taking in a deep breath, George gave a quick nod down to the pan in front of him. He had decided to cook omlettes for his friend this morning. Since they would be eating lots of out food starting the day after tomorrow. 

George was an early riser and had already been up since eight a.m. While he cracked the door earlier to check on Dream and make sure he was still breathing, he probably started longer than he should have at the blond at tangled up in those silky white bed sheets. With the sun beaming through his sheer curtains, illuminating that hazelnut hair of his. Beads of drool escaping his mouth and staining his wrinkled cotton t-shirt. 

After he finished looking at his friend all sprawled out in bed, he took a quick cool shower, brushed his teeth with a minty paste, and slipped on some fresh grey sweatpants and a thin hoodie. 

Then he went into the living room and turned on early morning “news.” In reality it was more like a talk show filled with celebrity drama. Using the soft muttering of voices as background filler, the brit went into the dark hardwood kitchen and opened the stainless steel fridge, to grab everything he needed to fix a hearty breakfast. 

Taking out a squeaky cartoon of eggs and milk, he cranked up the gas stove, clicking to a start. The blue flame licking up into the air, he rummaged around till he found an iron skillet. Placing the skillet atop the dancing fire, he went back to the fridge, grabbing a cartoon of milk and a plastic pack of shredded cheese. 

Shoving all the packages on the counter space next to the stove, he went back to the fridge to grab some essential items like ham, bacon, and chives to go inside the omelette. 

George cracked an egg placing it in the skillet with a sizzle and a pop. He used his right hand to guide the egg into a circle by spinning the skillet. As he was concentrating on creating the perfect omelette with his spatula he felt two warm hands suddenly grab his waist. 

They snaked around his defined hips, startling him, causing him to let out a small whine. 

“Whatcha cookin?” A groggy voice whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

George just barely managed to stutter out, “o-omlettes for us, but you don’t have to eat them, you can always have something else,” he flushed.

Dreams head found its way on top of his left shoulder, burying his chin in the crook of the neck. The man was always so clingy and cuddly when he was tired, something George learned earlier this week when they were watching a (shitty action) movie on the sunken couch together. Before he knew it he was being cradled like a child in the taller man's arms. It wasn’t something George detested persay, being held tight in someone's arms, he felt safe and secure.  _ In Clays arms. _

Wait,

Did he just call him, Clay?

_Cl-_ Dream had always gone by just “Dream” with George, even his immediate family rarely used the name Clay. It felt so personal to say, even think, like he had just broken a secret code of unspoken trust. 

Was George allowed to use his actual name? He didn’t know. 

Instead, he let himself become whisked away in the scent of fresh mint and lemons. Unknowingly scooching in closer, towards the blondes chest. It felt as though he had stepped into an orchard, on a ripe sunny day, no clouds in the sky.  _ Dream hand in hand _ . Wait, no. Scrap that last part. 

George was finally pulled back to reality as he felt the warmth leaving his hooked waist. Only to be immediately replaced by a hug around the neck. Dreams hands locked together on top of his collarbone. The little gesture almost made George release a whine stuck in his throat, but he managed to hold it in. 

Still next to his ear, the man said, “no, I want whatever you fix,  _ Georgie _ .” The man erupted in a low whiny growl. 

_ Jesus _ , if George hadn’t been propped up slightly against his friends chest he was sure he might've dropped to the floor. Hopefully Dream couldn’t hear his heart about to escape his chest, beating a thousand miles an hour. The heat in his face crawled to the tips of his ears, itching to escape. It was like he was drowning in a pool of lava, sweet, sweet lava. 

Luckily, Georges omelette was one second away from being burnt, so he motioned for Dream to grab the plates he had set out on the island. Nodding his head in agreement, the hands around his chest slowly broke away. The lava hissing with the contact of water, and yet George's face still steamed. Smoke metaphorically drifting up from his ears. 

He already missed the warmth pressed against his back. He knew Clay's love language was obviously touching, whether it be romantic or platonic. 

Finishing up the omelettes with a flip, George placed them on separate paper plates that Dream had laid out next to him. His blonde headed friend already sitting at the bar, arms crossed with his head drooped inside of them. 

He slid the plate onto the breakfast bar, causing the younger man to jolt up and give him a simple, “thanks.” 

The two sat together eating, talking and laughing about what lay ahead of them. 

After breakfast, they went over their packing checklist to make sure they had everything they needed on the tour bus. Plenty of changes of clothes, enough underwear for them to shit themselves daily, toothpaste, toothbrush, basically Dreams whole house. 

The next couple hours following their checklist was spent on the phone with Bad, making sure they knew exactly where to go tomorrow morning. He made sure they knew the exact color of the modest bus, it was going to just be a long black “bus.” Nothing with George’s face plastered on it, thankfully. 

Following Bads many, many phone calls, they decided to play some Minecraft together on the TV. They knew they probably wouldn't get to play it for a long time, you know being on a bus and all. Although, they knew some days they would have to stay in a hotel, whenever the bus had to go off for other reasons. 

After a little bit of Minecraft and pizza time with the homies, they decided to go ahead and get some sleep at the ripe hour of five o’clock. You're probably wondering just why they're going to sleep so damn early in the day? Well that's because they had to wake up at two a.m. the following morning, or night. 

Taking a quick shower, George hopped into bed. Unable to sleep from nerves, he tossed and turned all day long. Maybe it was the peering sunlight beaming in slightly through his closed curtains. Or maybe it was the fact he’d have to share an enclosed space with his _cru-_ best friend in the whole wide world for a couple months straight. That's a perfectly normal thing for homies to stress about, right? 

Being unable to sleep, George decided to go onto Twitter. He scrolled through countless tags and fans going feral about the tour. And some not so nice tweets about what fans wanted to do to him, but he already knew he attracted a large fanbase of teenage girls when his first song released. Most of the comments were extremely encouraging, but others were downright scary. He shuddered, thinking about the thirteen year olds mugging him, but a warm hand pulled him out of this thought.

It was Dream.

Not just in his head, but in person.

Looking up from his side, he could see a golden wad of hazelnut hair, rustled from twisting in bed so much. The ends were slightly frizzy, cupping behind his ears. His white t-shirt crumpled up, showing off a sliver of stomach. Enough to make George shiver in the heat. 

The taller man stood there scratching his head, looking down at George.

Until George popped up, “couldn't sleep either, huh?” The man said with a hoarse tone of not being able to fall asleep, even though he so desperately needed to. 

“Yeah, guess it's my nerves getting to me,” the blonde said, sitting down on the bed next to George on his side. 

Rolling over, placing his phone down on the nightstand, George smarted back by saying, “your not even the one going on tour.” Chuckling slightly at his friend. 

Cocking his head to the side, the taller man simply smarted back by saying, “oh come on,” he said with that rough tone of his, that made George shiver to his core every time he heard it. “You better watch your mouth or I’ll let those twelve year olds have their way with you.” He said grinning like a maniac, taking his arm and fake wrestling the brit’ into a headlock. 

George couldn't escape his friend's tight grasp, he was too small and Dream was also too far in shape to struggle. Finally, he just gave in, resting his head on the taller man's chest, fake surrendering. In reality, George was just tired and the sound of his friends' racing heart was like the most calming waves he could listen to. 

Before he even knew it himself, he had fallen asleep in his arms, nuzzling even closer to his chest. 

Dream tried desperately not to wake his friend, but his heart was bearing a thousand times an minute. He tried to unhook his grasp around Georges neck and waist, but doing so only made the brunette whine in his sleep. 

Eventually giving in from the tiredness (or the warmth of his best friend wrapped around him), he pulled the covers up around their necks and drifted off to sleep. George's hands still clinging around him like a baby koala. 

Waking up drowsily, to the sound of a blaring alarm clock, George tried to roll over. The sheets grabbing at his legs as he did so. However, he felt a warm pull at his back, and his- waist? Rolling back over he found a golden retriever like man snuggled up against him, acting as the big spoon. 

This made his face flush with every color red imaginable. His stomach bursting with butterflies, a nervous sweat tingling at his pores. The sun wasn’t even up yet, leaving him and his friend in the pitch black, only to be illuminated by the yellow glow of a street lamp down the block. 

This was fine, totally fine. 

Homies cuddle in their sleep, right? Shaking his head a little bit, George managed to reach his lanky arm out of Dreams gorilla grasp to shut off the clock, one arm still stuck though. 

He rolled back over to face his friend, snoring every so lightly. Listening to him sleep was so calming, he felt his eyes growing tired once again. 

But that was when, with his eyes still closed, Dream whispered, “see something you like,” with a smirk sneaking up on his face.

Now even flustered than before, George scoffed, leaving Dream's delicate grasp. He missed the warmth more than he’d like to admit it. Instead he just laughed and jumped up outta bed to get ready. It was going to be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! My college class start back next week meaning I might be a tad more busy than usual, but I’ll still update! 
> 
> My friend Bunniefloofs would beat my ass if I didn’t so you guys have her to thank. 
> 
> See you in a couple days!!! <3


	5. That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George go on a bus ride after a very, eventful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 KUDOS IM ACTUALLY GOING TO DIE IF WE HIT 30 OH MY GOSH
> 
> Thank you for all the support down in the comments too! 
> 
> My load of college classes started back this week :(( , but I’ll still get these chapters out weekly that’s a promise! 
> 
> Today’s chapter is a little bit shorter than usual, however, we’ve got a lot of fun coming up in the next chapter. (Which will be longer I promise) Including one of my favorite troupes in books... you can probably guess what it is too LMAO. 
> 
> Okay, okay, enjoy!

Popping up out of the bed, leaving his heater behind, George pulled his hands behind his head to stretch. He left out a groan as his body adjusted to the slightly chilly yet stale early morning air. 

Looking back over at the mountain of rustled sheets, he could see a little ray of golden light just barely peeking its head through the tip of the covers. Its rays rustled up into a grey pillow case, stained with spots of drool. 

Finishing his stretching, George let out a groggy groan and yanked at the end of the sheets, trying to pull them off his friend. However, Dream was not having it, keeping his toes curled up attached to the ends, while his hands gripped the top layer over his face. 

“Just give me five more minutes,” A voice said muffled through the covers.

Still tugging at the sheets, George responded with a fake annoyed tone, “I'm not your mom waking you up for school Dream, just get up.” Lots of muffled groans and moans erupted from the bed, God Dream was so  _ stubborn  _ when it came to sleeping. 

Feeling a little bit bolder, George decided on a different approach to get his nestled up friend out of bed. 

The street lamp ever so slightly illuminating the dull white room with its yellow tinge. A hazy snow white cast from a halfway lit moon, pearing itself over the circular windows edge. And a rogue alarm clock, ticking away, alerting George that they didn’t have too much time to fool around, he had to get serious. But with Dream nothing was ever “too'' serious, maybe that's a good thing that calms Georges nerves, or maybe it's the reason he's gonna be late getting on the road. 

Streaks of light glew against George's pale physique, as he slowly crept towards Dream's sleeping body. He was like a tiger creeping up on its unsuspecting prey, ready to leap at any moment. That's when George decided to strike, flopping himself ontop of his friend's body with a loud roar to, “wake up!”

Dream let out the largest puff of air from his lungs, well, it was  _ all  _ the air out of his lungs. 

“George!” The taller man let out in shock and surprise. 

George continued to wrestle his friend out of bed, gripping the sheets back from the blondes unnerving grip. The brit’ started to laugh the more he saw his friend beneath him, that golden hair of his rustled with hints of a curl, the corner of his eyes wet from yawning a little too much. 

Slightly giving in to his friend wrapped around his arm, Dream started to chuckle. He knew he’d have to bring out the big guns. A secret Dream was certain George forgot telling him years ago on a late night facetime call. 

George was ticklish,  _ very  _ ticklish. 

Chuckling back at the younger man's crinkled oak brown eyes, he could see just how much fun he was having. 

Their laughs started to intertwine, right before Dream's hands latched onto George's sides, right where his hips dipped in. He attacked the spot with no mercy, George letting out a “ _ Ah- _ Dream, stop,” now exasperated. 

A warm stinging pricked at the inner corners of George's eyes. Dreams broad fingers still dancing on his hips, pressing in even harder. It made George squirm, desperately trying to wither away from his friend's ticklish grasp. 

Laughing even more strained now, George managed to say in between breaths, “Dream, Dream, please cut it out.” The only response he got was more tickling, that slowly moved up to get him in his stomach area, across his lean chest. 

Trying to swat and wrestle his larger friend away was helpless, thanks to George's rather small size. George wasn't necessarily short, but compared to Dream's six foot-three stature he was. Even though he had zero luck he still tried to swat, casting his hands to Dreams slightly toned shoulders, pushing ever so slightly. He could barely muster up any strength from all the laughing he was doing. 

Hot wet tears started to prick around the sides of George's eyes. Dream looked down at his friends, hands coming to a sudden stop. The blonde’s voice hitched in his throat at the sight, George's face flushed from laughing so hard against the street lamps subtle glow. His eyes stained with the beginning stages of tears. All spread out and flustered from his wreckless tickling. 

A sight  _ he  _ caused. 

And my God was it a sight to see, Dream would be lying if he said he didn’t think it was hot. George all laid out below him, his cherry red lips  _ just asking to be ki- _ . 

Dream shook his head interrupting the un-holy thought. Why was he having these thoughts right now? Dream knew both of them were openly bi and all but this? George has been his best friend for ages, not to mention the whole contract he signed a couple days prior. 

_ have you ever fallen for George _

Still lost in thought, George decided this was the perfect time to wrestle his friend onto his back, escaping to the bathroom with a jump out of the bed.

“I thought you’d never let me go,” George said chuckling slightly, while now standing to stretch “I’m gonna go take a quick shower,” he said walking into the side bathroom. Peeking his head back out through the white door frame he looked at Dream, who was now sitting up in the bed and said, “you can have the bathroom when I’m done,” he said with a sheepish grin. 

George was already turning the stainless steel shower knob to straight hot as he heard Dream respond with a simple “Okay,” through the muffled walls.

Taking off his sleep shirt and pajama bottoms, George pulled out a plush white towel from underneath the dark hardwood cabinets. He placed the towel on a rack and hesitantly placed his hand onto the steady stream of water droplets hailing from the ceiling. 

It was steamingly warm, the perfect temperature to wake him up. 

He swung his leg over into the shower, letting the warmth encase him. Looking up, his hands moved to cup some of the water and splash it onto his face. He couldn't stop thinking about being basically pinned down by his friend. You could say he was embarrassed, slightly agitated he even felt that way in the first place. 

Whatever it was, he knew he’d have to keep it tucked away deep within his heart. Somewhere in that small brain of his he knew his kind of work was extra cautious with this kind of stuff. 

The shower he took was quick and purposeful, his hair now smelling like a fresh basket of green apples thanks to his new shampoo. 

George grabbed the towel off the rack and rustled it along his damp darken hair, trying to give it a quick messy dry. After that he slipped on a simple blue t-shirt along with a pair of black jeans, he bent down to cuff the ends of them. Standing back up now, he threw the blanket over his shoulder and opened the door to the bedroom.

Dream was up now and nowhere to be found in the room. Calling out to his friend he heard some clunking going on in the kitchen. Throwing the towel onto the bed for a second, he peeked his head out into the hallway that was directly across from the kitchen. 

There he was, making breakfast it looked like too. Clearing his throat, George walked into the living room looking at Dream with a quirk of his eyebrow, wondering what he was fixing. The blonde noticed his friend clearing his throat and whipped around to be met with a wet haired George. 

His dark hair rustled with droplets of water dripping down the strands that curled ever so slightly behind his pale ears. 

Scratching the back of his neck, George asked, “so what are you fixing?” 

Dream simply turned his head back around to focus on the skillet in hand, “pancakes, nothing to fancy for three a.m.” He said giggling a little bit, flipping the pancakes into the air. 

It was impressive to George, the way Dream was exhaustingly good at everything he did. The man could cook, clean, code, literally anything you name it. 

Walking up to the taller man, George studied the way his wrist flicked up to throw the starchy substance in the air. It was mesmerizing, and that's when he asked, “Hey, don't you need a shower?” He crooked his head, “I can take over if you want.” The man said with a soft tone, now a little bit more awake than before. 

Dream hummed, until he finally said, “Nah, I think I’ll just take one when we stop tonight,” he looked over at George on his left and smiled. 

Looking back at the blonde he sighed, and went to go grab some paper plates out of the cabinet over the oven. “You sure?” He asked inquisitively as he got onto his tippy toes to reach the plates. 

Dream walked over to where George was, leaning over behind him to grab the plates for his fun sized friend. “Yes I'm sure, plus I took a shower literally like five hours ago.” Dream grabbed the paper plates down and placed them next to the fire lit stove. 

Taking his right hand, he dipped the skillet down to place the pancakes onto the plates. Then he reached up in his cabinet again to grab the maple syrup, while George waltzed over to the fridge to grab some whip cream and strawberries. 

The pair sat down and enjoyed a slightly rushed breakfast, for the most part they sat in comfortable silence. It was still night time outside, the room being illuminated by the stark white overhead lights in Dreams kitchen. 

After talking a little bit about his tour bus, the two went to grab their bags and belongings. 

Dream did most of the heavy lifting, taking all their suitcases out to the Nissans trunk. Slamming the back shut he could see George walking to the car to get in. He walked over to his friends door and opened it for him. George just sighed as Dream said, “After you,” in a teasing manner. 

“My hands work, you know Dream?” George said fakingly annoyed as he stepped inside the car. 

“Yes I know,’ he said in a drawn out tone, “but starting today I’m your bodyguard, gotta keep those pretty little hands of yours safe.” The blonde said with a grin and shut the door. 

It still hadn’t set in that Dream had to actually protect George from whatever came their way, hopefully it was only the occasional preteen that would try and bust past security. 

After shutting his friend's door he went to lock the door to his house, keys jingling as he strides towards his home one last time. It was gonna be a long couple of months before he could come back home, luckily the day prior he had boarded Patches (his pet cat) at a nice little pet hotel. 

He took it all in, he really wasn't one to travel and certainly not so suddenly before. Leaving home was a big decision he had made for George, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. 

Dream walked back over to his car, opening the driver's seat and plopping down. The red glow of the radios clock read three forty-five. They still had a solid thirty minutes before they had to be at the same office building where they met Bad days prior. 

Turning on some soft music the two took off. George had his head layed back on the seat with his eyes shut half the time. The other half he was looking out at the city lights, shining in their brilliant muted colors against the slight dew on the window. The orbs faded past, echoing across the occasional rooted palm trees fresh leaves. The moon was a crescent tonight, a beautiful sliver of light. 

Dream kept his heavy eyes on the road, forcing himself to focus for both of their sakes. The car engine finally came to a halt as they turned into the office buildings back parking lot. There was a bus parked by the back door of the tall glass building. 

Pulling up under a long term parking garage spot, they jumped out of the car to stretch. Dream headed to the back of the car to pop the trunk, grabbing their wheely bags. George was right next to him ready to wheel his own luggage this time. 

They grabbed all their bags and with a honk Dreams car was all locked up. Making their way over to the bus they noticed a couple people inside cleaning. There was a man standing outside ready to greet George and Dream. He introduced himself as Ponk, he was going to be their driver and navigator for the journey. 

The shorter blond man looked cheery for so early in the morning, they guessed that was a good thing since he was going to be doing all of the driving. 

After talking to Ponk for a bit, the people inside the bus finally dissipated and George walked up the steps into the bus. 

It wasn’t the biggest bus ever, but it was cozy. There was a small couch built into the wall, and a pull out table beneath it, tucked in. Across from the couch was a medium size TV mounted to the wall. Walking in a little bit farther, there were double bunk beds built into the wall, with little curtains pulled over them. George pulled a curtain back to reveal a neatly done white bed, pillows and all. Finally, in the back of the bus there was a shower, toilet and sink shoved into the back.

It had everything they needed, plus it’s not like they were sleeping in the bus every night. A good majority of the nights would be spent in hotels, they could go sight seeing this way too. 

Dream took a while putting their bags in the small undercarriage of the bus and stepped into the bus. He let out a low whistle, checking the place out. Both of the boys enjoyed the bus's interior, it's cozy brown and cream coloured borders. The outside looked completely different compared to the inside, it was just a black bus with tinted windows. But on the inside it had so much character to it. 

Dream looked down onto the couch in the front to be met with a curled up George. All he had was a pillow from what he assumed was from the bunk beds in the back. He just smiled and went to grab a blanket from the storage closet near the beds. He tucked his friend in and went to sit down on the edge of the couch. 

His friend passed out next to him all curled up around the pillow, hugging it tight. 

The look of admiration in Dreams' eyes were welling up, about to spill over. 

Listening to the bus’s engine start to roar, the two took off. After a bit of staring at his friend asleep on the couch, Dream leaned his head back to catch some shut eye. They weren’t supposed to be at their destination until late in the evening around five or six. 

Driving from Florida to Dallas was no easy feet, but Ponk kept himself entertained in the front of the bus jamming out to music and drinking a worrying amount of coffee. However, Dream and George couldn't hear anything coming from the front of the bus. Which was probably a good thing since the brit’ was busy passed out on the sofa getting some much needed beauty rest. 

His first concert wasn’t until Sunday, it being just a couple hours into Saturday he knew he had plenty of time to get ready. Most of his preparation was just mental anyways since he had Eret doing his clothes for him. 

His tour was a part of many solo performances that included a couple of festival-like gigs embedded within them. Although those happened more towards the end of the tour. 

The next ten hours were spent asleep, drifting off into the gentle vibration of the bus driving down the highway. 

Finally the two woke up, around the same time as each other. George popped his eyes open and looked strangely at the blanket he doesn't remember snuggling up to. That's when Dream catches his eye, “morning,” the brunette says groggily. 

“Morning sleepy head,” Dream responds half lidded with a rustling George's hair. 

They spent a couple of minutes checking their phones, George responded to a couple of Bad’s dms wondering if everything was going smoothly, which it was. 

After that they decided to watch some TV together to pass the time until they got to their hotel in Dallas. They sat cozied up next to each other discussing different ideas to do in Dallas, like visiting some cool cafes or even going to a rodeo. It was summer time and Texas always had lots of fun little festivals and rodeos to go to at the stock market. 

Many hours later the bus was coming to a halt in a parking lot, looking out the window they could see a giant sign that said Hilton on it. Both giddy and excited they stood up to place the wrinkled blanket and pillow back into the storage closet. It was finally time to grab their luggage and check in. 

It was going to be a  _ very  _ fun and strange night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING LOVES <3 
> 
> AND I WANNA THANK MY NUMBER ONE HYPE MAN ANGELDARLINGFACE IN THE COMMENTS YOUR A REAL ONE 💖
> 
> See y’all in a week or maybeeee even earlier who knows what I’ll do over the weekend.


	6. Tells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stagnantly warm air contrasted against the slit of concrete that Dreams back was pressed against. 
> 
> Laying directly next to him was George, under the pale moonlight that exposed the soft glow of freckled remnants on his rosy cheeks. 
> 
> Dream could reach out and touch him, grab those delicate wrists of his and bring them to his cheekbones. 
> 
> Force George to look at him
> 
> And I mean look.
> 
> But what else was Dream supposed to do, when George was so perfect with his honey brown eyes and dark locks of wet hair. His heart rolled at the sound of his name, out of those kissable bitten lips. 
> 
> Would George ever smile at him like he was something more? 
> 
> Did he know that George was a trophy of every star shimmering in the night sky above them?
> 
> If Dream was bound to end up drowning in an ocean headed straight first to the bottom, he’d latch his arms around George and take him with him. In a soft grasp as the liquid filled his lungs, until the two couldn’t stand another breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HIT 33 KUDOS AND 500+ HITS THIS IS ACTUALLY A DREAM COME TRUE! 
> 
> I wanna thank every single reader, and I am so so very grateful that this has gotten as much attention as it has. After I finish this fic in the following weeks, I plan on continuing writing more stories and one shots! 
> 
> Please ignore any misspellings throughout this chapter, my only proof reader is the edit button on google docs. :,) 
> 
> Also, to repay you guys for suffering through two short chapters this one is extremely long so buckle in! <3

The wheels on the bus met with a screeching sound, meaning they had finally reached their destination, a Hilton hotel. It was right next door to the American Airlines center smack dab in the middle of Dallas. Large reflective buildings blocked the incoming strays of golden sunlight, which was quite mesmerizing next to the spacious open parks they had. Retracting his head from the window, George looked over at Dream, who was giddy as ever to finally be on not moving land.

Standing up George stretched, groaned and said, “you ready Dream?” Which was met by a short and sweet, “yeah let me just grab our luggage out real quick.” 

As the two boys stood up they went to open the door, and were both met by a much more somber Ponk. He grabbed the door and opened it for George with a kind smile, behind him George could see the bottom carrier of the black vehicle was open as well. 

Jumping out behind him came Dream, who was more than eager to get on the ground and back into some fresh air. Breathing in the Texas air with the puff of his chest, he exhaled and headed over to the undercarriage. 

George had already beat him to it though and had gotten half the bags out already. 

Dream just scoffed and said in a slightly annoyed tone, “George you know you don’t have to get all this by yourself.” 

Rolling his eyes and grabbing another sleek blue trimmed bag he responded by saying, “you got the bags last time, now it's my turn.” 

Jokingly, Dream pushed at his friend's shoulders so he could get through to grab the rest of their bags, saying, “come on now I'm the bodyguard here so that basically means I’m your maid.” The taller man said with a chuckle, which made George roll his tentative eyes once again. 

Dream certainly wasn't going to take no for an answer and kept shoving past George, so he thought he’d allow it this last time. 

After grabbing the few bags left in the bus, they left Ponk by the bus and went inside the hotel, to the lobby. It was a spacious hotel with lots of fake potted plants and decorative art pieces slung upon every creme colored wall that had space. The air had a gentle scent of bacon floating through it, probably thanks to the breakfast bar on the first floor, that George made a mental note to check out tomorrow morning. If not in the middle of the night…

He could picture it in his head, him and Dream shoving endless amounts of pancakes down their throats. While laughing and making fun of whatever old cheesy movie they played on the flat screens stuck up on the wall. 

It was nice to dream, dream about the future, those mornings you don't quite think you’d remember but you do. 

The clicks of their tennis shoes echoed across the shiny tiled floor as they approached the front desk. A lady with short blonde hair and a black blazer greeted them.

“Hello and welcome to Hilton hotels, my name is Lana. What can I do for you today?” The women said in a cheery southern accent, her pearly white teeth showing in a smile. 

Dream perked up leaning an arm against the granite front desk and said, “We're here to check in,” In that same charming voice he always has. The lady looked down and started typing on her computer, the keys clicking ever so slightly. “The name should be under George Found,” Dream said, looking down at the womens bright pink acrylics tapping away. 

She finally let out a little strained “aha,” and began to scroll. Before they knew it she was rustling in a desk and handing them a key card, presumably for their room. 

Dream reached his hand that was leaning against the table to grab the card for her and smiled, he said a quick “thank you,” and picked up the handle on his rolley green luggage. 

“Hope you two have a wonderful stay!” The woman said with a cheery, almost teasing like tone. George could have sworn he saw her winking as they turned around. A sick feeling washed over his stomach at the thought of her flirting with Dream. It decided to root and tear up his stomach, nestling its thorns deep within the short man. 

_ Was this jealousy?  _

Shaking it off George continued to follow Dream, who was wheeling his luggage away carelessly through the diamond carpeted halls. He wheeled these heavy bags with such ease, George thought to himself as he struggled to pull his. It felt like a giant bag of rocks, what did he even have in here in the first place?

Dream must have noticed George lagging behind and decided to pause and wait up for the brit. 

“Need a little help,” Dream smiled, crooking his eyebrows up and bent down to grab George's load. 

Trying to pull his luggage a little bit farther and in the end failing, as Dream watched trying not to laugh at his friend. He felt a large, warm hand swoop up his bag. Their hands brushed together for a moment, stalling George's movements even more. The feeling of dread in his stomach started to clear, like clouds after a storm. 

“Fine, I guess I do need a little bit of help,” George said with a sigh and a slight quirk of his lips upwards. 

Dream continued to stack all of their bags together and went back to wheeling down the hallway, George now directly at his side holding the key card.

“It says room 404 so I think we might need to take an elevator,” George said looking around for the nearest lift. 

“Oh over here Dream,” George said, taking off running towards the elevator just so he could press the buttons. Pressing buttons was something so childish, but George enjoyed it.

  
  


**______________________**

  
  


_ Oh that is so cute _

Dream thought to himself as his friend ran towards the elevators button, eager to press it. If he had a spare hand it would already be pressed up against his burning skin, to hide the fact his face was so blushed just from something so simple. 

The little button on the door lit up a bright red around the rim of the metal, and with a ding the doors slid open to the side. George hopped on in and held his hand out to keep the doors from closing on Dream. 

Dream wheeled in all their bags while George went to press floor four. There were only five floors at this hotel, plus a balcony/pool on the sixth floor. Dream was dying to check it out sometimes later in the day. The heat in Texas was almost identical to Floridas, minus most of the humidity. 

He could just imagine him and George, in their swimsuits under the dancing moonlight. The water is glassy against George's pale skin, from living in the UK. Oh how the chilling water wouldn't be able to stifle Dreams warmth and love for the little things like this. He could see his bratty little friend splashing water in his face, and for pay back Dream would definitely go throw his friend back in the pool after he had dried off. Maybe they had some cute little party lights strown over the pool, and maybe it has a little bar they could go and sit at. Just to listen to Georges slightly drunken giggles all night long, it was better than any music Dream had listened to. 

The dinging of the elevator signaled they were finally on the fourth floor. As the doors slid open, George hopped on out allowing Dream plenty of room to wheel the luggage out. 

The golden glow of the overhead lamps illuminated the hallways tan walls. 

Room 401, 402, 403,  _ 404 _

George and Dream may have technically been adults, but being a hotel is just something fun for everyone no matter the age. 

George took the keycard out of his hands and slid it through the door handle, it made a beeping sound then turned green with a  _ click _ . 

Swinging open the door Dream was met with a bathroom located on the left of the room, and walking inside he could finally see the bed...room. 

Stopping his luggage by the door, Dream whipped his head around the small entrance hallway to see, one bed? 

Was that what the lady at the counter was winking about? Dream thought to himself. 

Dream could see his friends dark brown locks whip around to meet his own. He couldn't read his friend's face, it just looked kind of shocked? 

Before George could even get a peep in, Dream stammered out, “I’ll sleep on the couch,” and motioned towards the burgundy couch situated against the right wall. 

With a dragged out, “noooo I’ll be taking the couch, you deserve to sleep in the bed after all the labor you've done today,” George said plopping down on the couch. 

With a more regular tone, Dream let out a firm, “George,” walking over to his friend on the couch, “you are not sleeping on that couch.” Dream said lifting his friend up from under the armpits and standing him up. 

George looked at his friend with fondness as he finally said, “if we're gonna keep debating about it why don't we just share?” He said with his eyes going wide. 

Dream nearly dropped his friend on the floor with this bold statement.

_ So were feeling a little bold now are we?  _

Dream couldn't help but laugh as he agreed, George saying they would put some pillows in the middle if that helped at all. Yeah that definitely wouldn't with how grabby George was, Dream thinking back to the night before when they were accidentally cuddling. 

After situating their luggage onto a rack by the wall of windows in the back, George went to freshen up in the bathroom. While Dream stayed getting all of the items organized. 

Hearing the water running in the sink, Dream decided it was time to take a quick shower. He knew they would most likely be out for a good little while tonight, just looking at sights. 

Right as he was about to go to the bathroom he heard George call out, “Dream I made us a reservation at a restaurant nearby in about thirty minutes.” 

Sitting down on the couch Dream said a perked up, “sounds good, is it somewhere fancy? Do I need to dress nice for our little date night?” He said in a drawn out teasing voice, regaining the same mood they had before, a friendly mood. 

Dream could basically see George flushing from through the walls, his friend taking a little  _ too  _ long to respond, it told him all he needed to know. Grinning, Dream springed up from the couch and went over to his suitcase. 

He looked out the window and saw large high rise buildings all around, car lights lining the street beneath him. 

“Nothing fancy, it's a sushi place down a couple blocks,” George hummed out through the walls. “Said you needed a reservation to get into relatively anything around here on the weekends,” George said laughing slightly at the end. 

With that knowledge in hand, Dream picked up a clean collared black sweatshirt with some blue jeans. He didn't want to be overly dressed, but not under dressed. They were still in a big city with a lot of people wearing fashionably appropriate attire. 

Putting the shirt and pants in his arm, he responded with a, “sounds good,” before heading to the bathroom. 

George was brushing his teeth in the sink looking into the mirror at Dream, who had now just entered the room. 

“Before we go I’ma take a quick shower, freshen up a little.” Dream said twisting the shower knob straight to the hot. Pulling back the shower curtain with a slinging sound, he closed the door. 

Through the walls he heard George say, “you should have plenty of time, not like we have to take a car or anything,” through his teeth brushing. 

Dream was determined to take a quick shower, removing his clothes and hopping in. Greeted by icey cold droplets stinging at his warm skin. 

It stung.

Picking up a cute travel sized hotel shampoo, Dream applied it to his hair. It smelled of pine, a forest-y scent filling up the same little room. As waves of pine intertwined in Dreams wet blonde hair, he felt the water start to heat up. 

He quickly washed his hair and body and turned the shower knob off, drying off quickly, slipping on the outfit he had picked out. 

His hair was drying quickly, just not quickly enough. So he walked into the main room of the bathroom and pulled out the hotel's hair dryer. 

Shoving the plug into the wall, the hair dryer started up with a whirl. His hands flicked through his hair to speed up the process, making his fluffy hair lighten up like a lion's mane. 

After a quick dry, he walked into the bedroom where he found George sitting on the couch, the blue glow of his phone on his face. The setting sun cascading through the window, lighting up the room. 

Dreams hair sucked in all the delicate light, latching onto each and every golden particle, soaking it up. The dark black of his sweatshirt contrasting against his slightly tanned skin.

He ran his hand through his hair and said, “you ready?” to get Georges attention. 

When George looked up from his trance he was met with wide eyes. Those doe like eyes looking up to see Dream basically towering over him. 

It was almost like time had stopped for a simple moment, as George took in the sight of his friend. 

Dream wondered why his friend was sitting there with his mouth slightly gaping, but he got a pretty good idea.

Moving his balled up hand to his mouth, his eyes crinkled as he started to laugh at George, teasingly. 

“W-what, why are you laughing?” George spit out, locking his phone. 

Drawing out the “ _ Ohhhhh _ ,” Dream swung his clasped hands around his neck turning around with a spin of his heel, “ _ nothinggggg _ .” 

Getting up from the couch, dusting himself off, George said, “Okay, fine  _ don't  _ tell me,” and moved closer towards the door where Dream was headed, “but yeah I’m ready, lets go.” 

Dream grabbed at the door and unlocked it, checking to make sure he had his wallet and phone in the pockets of his jeans. Craning his head back around he made sure was behind him, even though he had to look down to see him. 

“Alright if you've got everything let's go!” Dream said with a smile and pushed the door open. Revealing a soft melody of hotel jazz music playing horsley over an old speaker. The sweet sound of hoarse trumpets floated throughout the hallway as they walked in comfortable silence to the elevator. 

Dream could see George's eyes already locking on the elevator button and decided to take off running. He laughed as his hair danced through the swift wind as he was only two feet away from the button. 

He looked back to see George laughing, running at him full force. 

With a quick, “eep” Dream used his long legs to close the distance between him and the button and pressed it without hesitation. 

George was now right behind him with his hands pressed against both knees, “you dickhead,” he said laughing and winded. 

“Oh come on,” Dream said, running his hands through his hair to fix it from the burst of running. 

The two laughed as they watched the elevator number rise, until finally it reached their floor. They both stepped into the metal box with a mirror in the back and clicked the first floor. 

As George clicked the button for the first floor he grinned, looked over at Dream and said, “beat you to it,” with a smug little grin. 

In a fake surrender stance, Dream threw up his hands and said, “oh you got me there,” breaking back into a tea-kettle fit of laughter. 

After a couple of seconds the door dinged, opening and they stepped out. 

They walked across the tiled floor until reaching the spinny door at the front, people bustling by them with suitcases and large families. Some people looked rushed, like they were about to miss a flight, while others were more laid back. A couple parties of businessmen also passed them by. 

Dallas had it all, in every shape and color. It was a weird mix in the hotel and Dream was praying no one would recognize his friend on the street, other than the occasional teenage girl. Which is exactly what they ran into while walking down the cracked sidewalk. 

Luckily it was only four different groups of people, who were very nice to George. They all wanted a quick picture and just to say “hi” to him. 

Continuing their stroll to the next block where the sushi joint was, Dream looked up at the sky. It was filled with a thin line of orange and pink. It reminded him of George's cheeks whenever he teased him. Smiling at the warm nature of the sky and the heat that was slowly sizzling less now, he leaned over closer to his friend. It was just his protect nature telling him to do so, without specifically telling him. 

After some more easy steps, George stopped and looked up at the neon black sign that read Blue Sushi Sake Grill. 

Walking in, Dream could see they had a clear blue and white theme going. It was sleek and modern with pictures of origami littering the walls. The back had high top chairs with a bar, it had a neat little bar stand with Chinese words engraved in a neon white, glowing throughout the restaurant. Paper lanterns were placed next to the array of fun little drinks they had, standing in the back on a large rack wall. The ceiling had zig zag blue lights that drooped down, illuminating all the tables in a gentle glow. 

George checked the two of them in and they headed towards a booth/table. The booth was grey and brown with square padding in the back. In front of the connected booth was a single brown chair, across the slim grey dining table. 

The table had silverware inside a black napkin, with chopsticks laid out on the table next to them. 

Dream looked at George, leaning over and asking him if he, “wanted the booth or the seat?” 

George looked back at his friend and said, “the chair’s fine.” 

As they continued to walk over to their table, following the waiter, Dream decided to take George's bold statement to heart, being bold himself now. His hand gripped at the wood of the chair and pulled it out for George. 

He cocked his head up at his friend, notioning to sit and said, “after you.” With a grin plastered to his face, his blonde hair swaying to the side as he moved his head. 

George just looked to the side and sat down, hands cupping the side of the seat to pull it in. 

Dream moved up and slid into the booth as the waiter placed their menus down in front of them. They exchanged a “thank you” to the waiter as he wandered off. 

“Let me know if you need anything,” the man said as he left.

Just a few seconds later a woman approached them to ask what they would like to drink. Dream ordered a sweet-tea, something he heard was amazingly syrupily sweet in Texas and George ordered a Blood Orange soda. 

Certainly a bold choice with sushi, but George always had a taste for things fruity. 

The two sat together discussing what they were gonna do after this, as it was already around seven by now. They planned on doing some window shopping for a couple hours and then heading back to the hotel. 

As they sat talking, laughing the night away, the waiter returned to bring them their drinks and to ask them what they wanted to order. 

They had decided on ordering a big sushi platter that they could share. Since everything looked so good on the menu, it was hard to choose just one thing. 

The waitress nodded her head saying that the platter was, “one of her favorite things on the menu,” and wrote it down on a notepad, placed against her left hand. 

The service there was amazing, it only took about fifteen minutes before their order was ready and being placed on the table. 

Dream picked up his chopsticks and smirked, George knowing that Dream was awful with chopsticks after the Panda Express incident where Dream dropped half of his orange chicken on the floor a week ago. 

George took his chopsticks with a little more grace and picked up a tuna roll, placing it against his delicate taste buds. 

He left out a simple hum as the rice melted in his mouth, with the seaweed intertwining in a delicious blur. This was some really good sushi, and Dream seemed to agree with his eyes closed after his first bite. 

They sat together shoveling in the platter which had an array of colorful sushi. The seaweed green dancing against the soft salmon colors of the plate. 

Not long after finishing up their meal, they paid their bill and left. Deciding to split the tab this time so they didn't have to bicker like they did at the Italian restaurant. 

Scooching out of the booth, Dream stood up walking over to the door. The host told them to, “have a nice night,” as they walked out the glass door. 

Dream and George responded in unison, “you too,” before feeling the warm air hit them once again. It's always shocking, being somewhere cool and having the warm air hit you after becoming desensitized to it. 

The pair walked around Dallas looking at countless shops. The sun was already set by the time they came out of the restaurant, street lights glowing on every block. The streets were booming with people headed ot bars, parties, just wherever. Dream spotted a couple people jacking around on rentable scooters too. Something he forced George on just minutes after he saw them. To his surprise George could actually ride one, until he got a little too confident and tipped it over with a smug look on his face as he did. They even entered a little shop that had an array of cowboy hats and boots. Which George tried on as Dream laughed at him in the mirror, mocking the country accent George tried to put on with the cowboy hat crooked to the side. 

After looking in a couple normal clothing stores, they decided to head back to the hotel. It was getting late and they didn't want to be out too much longer.

Before getting to the hotel they noticed a small concert going on in a large square patch of grass. Food trucks were lining the street and the sound of guitars strummed through the air. It carried all the way to where they were standing, drawing them into the site. It looked like a little part, with squirly art structures shoved around, white lawn chairs were spread out too. 

Countless people were gathered around in the small space. Growing closer Dream could make out a single man playing his guitar on a makeshift stage. People sat out in the grass on blankets while others enjoyed street food in the white lawn chairs and rickety tables. 

George was pulling at Dreams sweatshirt so they could go stand in the park and listen to the man singing. He had a rough voice, like fire embers in the dead of winter. His singing had the subtle hints of country twang at the end, something everyone here had. 

George pulled Dream through the grass all the way to the front row, snatching them an empty spot on the field. 

They listened to the man sing a variety of songs, some resembling rap while others were slower. 

Dream didn't even realize how close they were, arms pushed up against each other. Until his focus was broken by a man standing next to him, with curly hair, screaming cheers. 

Looking over he laughed a little at the enthusiastic cries of the dude, when the man looked back over at Dream. 

He laughed back and said, “sorry I get a little too into it,” before running his hands on the back of his colorful shirt. 

Dream said, “It's fine, I cheer like that for my friend here too,” now moving over to show the smaller boy who was next to him off a little. 

The eager little boy looked over at George and his face lit up, “is that George?? Like Georgenotfound!?” The man said wide eyed. 

George now in the conversation with the turn of his head said, “in the flesh, is this dude a fan?” He asked looking at Dream. 

Dream looked at George and said, “yeah, just met him like five minutes ago,” with a laugh. 

The boy shot out his hand wanting George to shake it and rambled out, “Karl, it's a pleasure to meet you,” in his iconic nasally voice. 

George extended his hand, “nice to meet you Karl,” slightly laughing at the boy's enthusiasm that he oozed. 

Pulling his hand away the boy looked up at the stage, the man who was singing now setting his guitar down to walk over to them. 

Karl looked up at the man and back at George, ‘“this is my friend Sapanp, likes to at random venues,” the man said in a rushed manner. 

Looking back at the man who was now bent over towards Karl, he spat out, “Sapnap look it's Georgenotfound, I just ran into him and his friend!” 

“Dude now way,” Sapnap said, slinging his legs over the stage to get on the grass. 

George looked over at the deep toned singer who looked a little bit star struck, he simply reached out his hand to shake and greet the man.

Their hands met as George said, “that was some really good singing up there, you've got real talent.”

Sapnaps mouth dropped as he stuttered, “talent? The Georgenotfound saying I'm talented, it's a good day isn't it Karl.” 

Karl started to nod furiously at his friend before looking back at Dream. 

They spent the next hour or so talking to each other as people started to fade out. Sapnaps aggressive playfulness pairing perfectly with how teasingly Dream was. It was as if they had been friends for years after talking for such a short period of time. 

George found out him and Sapnap were both kind of alike with the whole singing thing, Sapnap being a little newer to the industry and looking for random pieces of advice, to which George didn't really know how to respond. 

Towards the end of their conversation Sapnap told them if they ever needed a tour guide that “he was the man to go to,” and exchanged contact information.

George loved meeting new singers in the area and with Karls break neck enthusem he decided to give them front row seats to his show tomorrow, something he knew Bad might kill him for later. 

They both accepted the offering with transparent joy and jumps and decided to show George and Dream around sometimes later. 

They had also mentioned to George that the hotel they were staying at had a wicked pool on the balcony that they just “had” to check out before leaving. How they knew that George didn't know, but Dream did. And it was thanks to him and Karl sneaking in one night, pretending they already had a room there before getting kicked out by security at three am. 

After the eventful park concert, the two walked back to their hotel. Ready for a good night's rest, however, they had completely forgotten about sharing a bed. 

Opening the room with a slide of a card, George hesitated before walking in. He looked back at Dream, the clock on the wall now striking midnight, and said, “do you wanna go for a swim?” The shorter man asked with a fun little smile spread across his pale face.

“Oh I'm already on it,” Dream said, rushing past George to grab his swim trunks. 

The two switched into their swim trunks quickly and headed up to the roof. When they finally walked up the flight of stairs they were met with the moon. It showed almost half lit across the still water of the pool. No one was up on the roof which made the two think they might have been trespassing a little, but hey there wasn't a sign saying you couldn't be up here late at night. Or maybe there was but they didn't see it. 

Taking a running head start Dream took off, his heels pressing against the cracked concrete catapulting him into the water with a huge splash. George put his arms up to deflect any stray water droplets, trying not to get soaked. 

Under the water Dream could see the orbs of the fairy lights above them distorting. Dancing across the water he used his arms to pull himself up out of the water, shaking his head like a wet dog. 

“Come get in George, the waters great!” The blonde said motioning for his friend to hop in. 

George hesitantly walked over to the side of the pool where Dream sat with his head placed against his cross hands. 

Coming even closer, standing right next to the shallow-ish end, he said, “I don't know, it looks freezing,” the man said, dipping his toe into the water. 

Grinning maliciously, Dream said, “You're the one who wanted to come out here,” before popping up out of the water with force. Taking his hands and grabbing George around the waist, he pulled him into the water with a splash. 

Both of them jolted up out of the water, George first screaming, “what the hell.” With Dream popping up next, laughing like he was deflating. 

George finally gave in, listening to his friend giggle by splashing him with his cupped hands filled with water. It was a direct hit to Dreams face, which shut him up completely, causing George to start giggling. 

“So that's how you wanna play huh,” Dream said creeping up on George with his massive hands. 

Fear was radiating from George's eyes, before he dipped under the water and went swimming towards the other end of the pool, away from Dream.

“Come here  _ Georgie _ , you can't run forever,” Dream teased as he went after his friend. 

Striding through the late night water, the two took turns splashing each other. There giggles floating through the night sky, all the way to the stars. 

After countless hours of water battles and marco polos they decided to get out of the water. George went to fetch a towel to dry off, while Dream stay layed out, wetting up the concrete. 

He looked up at the stars, deciding to count them. 

“Whatcha lookin at?” George asked as he sat down with his knees to his chest, right next to Dream.

Dream rolled his head over to George, his breath catching in his throat. 

He realized George's bare, damp chest was exposed. It was pale and slightly lean, and oh so  _ gorgeous _ . 

The way his friend's hair was still puffy and messy from the pool, how his back arched in the moonlight that radiated from above them, and how it mixed with the fairy lights creating this iridescent glow against his friend's skin.

“Something beautiful,” Dream teased at George, causing the other man to grow a shade of bright red. 

George took a moment before responding, “no seriously,” before laying on his back, next to Dream.

“The stars.” Dream said.

“They are beautiful.” George said. 

“Yeah,” Dream said, craning his gaze towards George. 

“Really beautiful,” Dream said. 

There was a gentle pause of silence. 

  
  


The stagnant, warm Texas air contrasted with the slit of concrete Dreams back was still pressed against. 

Laying directly next to him was  _ George _ , under the pale moonlight that exposed the soft glow of freckle remnants on his rosy cheeks. 

Dream could reach out and touch him, grab those delicate wrists of his and bring them to his cheekbones

_ Force George to look at him _

_ And I mean look. _

But what else was Dream supposed to do, when George was so perfect with his honey brown eyes and dark locks of wet hair. His heart rolled at the sound of his name, out of those kissable bitten lips. 

_ Would George ever smile at him like he was something more?  _

_ Did he know that George was his star, more important than the ones shimmering in the night sky above them? _

If Dream was bound to end up drowning in an ocean headed straight first to the bottom, he’d latch his arms around George and take him with him. In a soft grasp as the liquid  _ filled _ their lungs, until the two couldn’t stand another breath. 

It was just a thought, though. One that he knew was soon to inch into every bone of his body.

  
  


After a bit of star gazing, they finally headed to their room absolutely exhausted. 

They both took a quick shower and headed to the pillow split bed. Which ended up being completely useless when Dream awoke to George practically clinging to his thigh. 

Wiping the sleep from his eye, Dream looked down at his friend and shook at his shoulders to wake him up.

“George get up,” he paused, “it's concert day,” he said in a rough morning voice. 

All he was met with was a goran from George and felt the grip on his thigh get even tighter. As much as he wanted to stay like this, he knew he had a job to perform today. 

_ And that was protecting George… _

Today he knew he couldn't be as friendly, since this is what he was getting paid for. Sure, their still friends but this was actual work. Protecting George was his number one priority, all the time at the gym hasn’t been for nothing, he thought to himself as he shook George again. 

Sighing, he decided to pry Georges hands off him and got up, fixing some mori=ing coffee with the hotel's machine. 

George finally got up with his nose twitching to the warm aroma in the air. 

_ He looks like a bunny _

Dream took his mug of coffee and sipped on it, placing it down with a thud on the table.

“Morning,” he said to George in a cheerful tone. Who simply hummed and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Sighing, Dream waltzed over to the side of the bed to pat Georges back, “come on now get up,” the taller man said gently. 

“M’already up,” Gorge said rolling back over on his side. Burying his face into the crook of his pillow. 

Dream just tilted his head and used a wimpy tone to say, “we were making so much progress to…”

As he used his hands to grab the ends of the sheets, pulling them back, exposing George to the brisk AC the hotel had blowing. 

George just shivered and curled up into a little ball, trying to regain his warmth.

“The hell Clay,” George mumbled. 

Dream thought George must be really sleep deprived to call him Clay so early in the morning, that could partially be his fault since he played so rough with him in the pool last night. 

Fixing his tone to a more serious voice after looking at the clock, he said, “George, we only have an hour before we were supposed to meet up with Sap and Karl, now come on.” Dream said while tugging at his friend to get out of the enticingly cozy bed. 

“ _ Fineeee _ ,” George said, dragging out his words. Rolling over he finally swung his feet over the edge of the bed and slipped on a pair of white slippers. 

Hotel floors were dirty to George since he traveled so much in the past, so I guess you could say he had a “little” bit of germaphobe in him. 

Standing up out of the bed, George was smacked in the face with the scent of a bittery sweet liquid. Well, for Dream it was just bitter, he drank his black. While George watered his downs with ungodly amounts of sweetner and sugar. 

The brit threw his hands behind his back and groaned, before heading off to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Dream was already dressed for the day in a simple green tee and blue jeans, so he thought about watching some early-ish morning news on the Tv while George took a shower. 

Sitting with his weight on his back hands, plopped up on the bed; Dream heard the stream of water come to a halt. Soon after, George came out of the bathroom with an oversized navy blue sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. George figured this was good enough for the concert tonight, since last time Eret put him in similar clothes. His stylist said something about the material and how it hugged his wide hips quite nicely, he also said it made the girls drool over him, which is something George oddly accepted with his rise to fame. 

Those groups of hungry teenage girls weren't the only people drooling over George, cause Dream's jaw was hitting the floor when he walked out of the bathroom. 

He knew his best friend looked effortlessly good all the time, but there was something about him wearing an oversized shirt that made his heart do little flips inside. 

Oh wouldn't he look so good in  _ my  _ clothes draped over him. 

Dream was a larger man than George, so all his clothes would basically hang off the brits shoulder if he tried to force him into anything, 

Which he wanted to so badly. 

Trying desperately to restrict his eyes off of his friend, George asked, “what are you looking at?” With the quirk of a grin creeping up on his face. 

Dream could barely stifle the little summersaults his heart did with George’s eyes beading down on him from across the room. 

“You,” Dream said, regaining his teasing, friendly manner with a grin. 

George sighed and turned around to go rummage through his luggage for his phone and wallet. After a couple of moments Dream stood back up and walked over to the front door. 

“You ready George?” He asked the Brit’ who now had his wallet in hand. 

“Yeah let’s go,” George said with a hint of clear excitement. 

Opening the door to the hallway they could both hear the familiar sound of jazz music. It was a calming feeling, reminding Dream of the stark contrast between them running in the halls at night to go swimming. 

The hotel turned off the music around ten p.m or so for guests to sleep better, but the sound of their laughs last night was plenty of music to Dreams ears. 

The two walked to the elevator, down to the lobby and out the front door. 

George's concert didn’t start until eight that night and rehearsal/sound check wasn’t until four. 

They had plenty of time to go have an early lunch with their new friends they made last night. 

Dream looked down at his phone as they walked down the steaming concrete, bathing in the warm glow of the sun peeking over the horizon of high rise buildings. 

The streets were bustling with honking cars and random folks on scooters zooming off to work. 

You could literally see grown men with business attire on blasting away on the scooters, something George and Dream found very amusing. 

After further inspection, Dream noticed a new group chat on his phone from last night. 

Karl, Sapnap, him and George were all a part of it, judging by the upclose blurred photo he had for Sapnap. Followed by Karls more “normal” approach at a profile pic, but it was just him kind of standing there. 

Georges profile pic was a lot cuter though, it was something not even George himself had seen. 

It was from years ago when George had his camera on for Dream one night, they were both eating pizza and George had gotten up to stand on his bed. Revealing the oversized hoodie had on to show off to Dream. Of course Dream couldn’t resist, so he took  _ lots  _ of screenshots. 

Looking at the group chat with a sudden  _ ding,  _ Dream could see a message popping up.

_ SAPNAP _

_ Yo where y’all at?  _

_ We’re already at the park _

_ KARL _

_ Dude just give them a minute  _

_ SAPNAP _

_ shut the fuck up it’s hot out here _

_ KARL  _

_ shouldn’t you be used to it by now? _

_ SAPNAP _

_ did I ASKK stupid bitch _

_ KARL _

_ sapnap I swear to god _

Dream looked over the messages with a chuckle before responding. Moving his long fingers across the chilly glass box he typed,

_ DREAM _

_ Were headed that way right now _

_ Almost there, _

Not even a second after he sent the text another one popped up from Sapnap.

_ SAPNAP _

_ thank god I thought I was gonna die out here _

_ KARL _

_ oh you little baby _

_ SAPNAP _

_ “oh you little baby” that’s not what I heard u callin me last night  _

_ KARL _

_ please shut up _

_ SAPNAP _

_ oh don’t you wanna come make me? _

_ KARL _

_ I will actually beat ur ass??  _

  
  


Rolling his eyes, Dream could see that they were almost to the park, judging by the mass of quirky little statues littering the sides of the street. 

Then he looked over to see George waving at a man in the distance, two men actually. 

Now he finally realized just why Sapnap was so hot, he was dressed in a long sleeve Dallas Cowboys shirt with shorts to offset the heat. 

What an idiot, that’s not gonna help much. 

Karl seemed a little bit smarter, wearing a swirly tee shirt with pastel colors and blue jeans. He also had some layered jewelry on, a couple silver necklaces and some thick rings. 

_ George would look so good wearing jewelry. _

Having a chain dangling over his face as George littered his neck with love marks, 

“Hey guys, what took you so long?” Sapnap said, dropping a hand onto Dream's shoulder playfully. 

“Dude, we’re literally right on time,” Dream said smacking Sapnap, who was now laughing. 

The crunchy summer grass beneath them bent as the four men walked off to a pancake establishment nearby. It was right off the corner of the park where Sapnap had sang last night. 

You could say it was just a nicer version of IHOP, but everyone loves pancakes. 

They were bitterly sweet, just like George, and came in all different flavors. 

Sitting down at the wooden booth, the place was quite quaint and small. A couple posters of pancakes and breakfast foods staggered on the brick wall, creating a warm atmosphere, perfect for a breakfast place. A little lamp hung down onto every booth, it’s little yellow glow lighting the light wood table that much more. Karl and Sapnap sat on one side of the booth, while George and Dream were cozied up on the other. 

Dream could barely focus on what pancake he wanted when George was basically breathing down his neck. His oversized sweater pressing against his bare arm, sending electricity through his brush. 

Scratching his head, he asked Sapnap what was a good thing to get here, to which he replied with anything: it's all pancakes. Thanks for the help, Dream thought. 

Nervously, he flipped to the second page to see a blueberry pancake. It caught his eye and his stomach, to which he heard the sound of growls emit. 

It was  _ so  _ loud, causing the whole table to start giggling. Dreams face turned hot and he rolled his eyes, blaming it on his hunger. 

The four men ordered different types of pancakes, Sapnap ordering enough for a small army. Karl and George both order strawberry pancakes with extra whip, Dream blueberry. 

They talked casually about Texas, how Sapnap and Karl met at the same community college in Houston before moving up to Dallas into a dorm together. The two were both seniors in college, Karl pursuing fashion marketing and Sapnap still betting on his music career. He even managed to snag a pretty “huge” gig he said, at a festival in the upcoming months. Funnily enough it was one of the same festivals George was playing at, a place for musicians of all genres and publicity. 

After a bit more of conversation, Dream could feel George leaning into his shoulder even more. This caused him to flinch slightly, something that caught Sapnap’s eye. 

Sapnap grinned at his newly acquainted friend's reaction, smirking at the end. If eyes could speak they'd definitely be saying, “ _ oh?”  _ Right about now. 

Luckily, George paid no attention to the brown headed man, as he was busy talking to Karl about stage outfits. Something Karl was  _ very  _ interested in, since that was his major in college. 

Interrupting the little eye battle the two had going on, four plates of pancakes were sat down at the table. Followed by another platter of syrups and fruits in cute little bowels. 

They all thanked the waitress and began digging in, everyone was starving. 

As they ate their food they continued to talk about random things. Texas weather, college, Georges concert, just about everything. 

The smell of crispy fried bacon and sugary syrup danced its way through the halls of the restaurant. Adding to the delicious taste of the pancakes they were eating.

“George,” Dream said in between bites, George looking up at him with his eyebrows raised mid-bite, “how’s your pancakes?” 

“They're really good,” George said while shoveling in another batch of strawberries dripping in sweet maple syrup. 

“What about you Karl,” George said laughing at the boy who nearly had his face shoved in the plate. 

Looking up wide eyed Karl nodding furiously, causing the table to erupt into muffled laughter. 

Soon enough they all finished their meals, Sapnap taking the longest as he finished a whopping total of seven pancakes. 

“Jesus, how are you not dead,” Dream asked playfully while walking next to Sapnap on the hot street. 

Sapnap patted his belly and shook his head, “man I might be by tonight,” the man said right before his stomach gurgled a bit. 

Dream chuckled and continued to walk next to Sapnap, Karl and George following a little ways behind them. 

“So what’s up with you and the british boy,  _ hmmmm _ ?” Sapnap asked grinning fearlessly, looking up at Dream. 

They continued walking as Dream managed to stammer out a fake, “nothing.” 

Sapnap scoffed, rolling his eyes and said, “dude, I haven’t known you that long, but I know you.” 

Dream hummed, it did feel like he had known Sapnap for a long time. They just kind of clicked when they met, like the two had stayed up playing CSGO together for years prior. Even though they hadn’t, at least not in this world. 

“Nothings going on, I’m being serious,” Dream said in a casual tone.

Sapnap propped his hands behind his neck and said, “I see the way you look at him,” looking back at George, “don’t think I don’t notice the little glances back behind you as we’ve been walking.” Sapnap said with glee leaning over into the blondes shoulder. 

Dream wanted to interrupt, but what he said was true. He had to protect George, that's why he kept stealing glances at his drop dead gorgeous best friend. 

“Okay, but that’s just because I’m his bodyguard.” Dream replied thinking he had won the conversation. 

“Don’t think I don’t see you and Karl doing the exact same thing,” Dream snarked out with a teasing tone. 

“W-what, come on, me and Karl? Seriously? No, no.” Sapnap rambled about.

_ Bingo _

“ _ Ah,  _ so you  _ dooo  _ like Karl,” Dream said slightly louder now grinning, looking down at his friend. 

God, this conversation reminds him of them being back in high school. Gossiping about countless crushes to your best friend in the crowded hallways. 

Sapnaps hand launched over Dream's mouth as he said, “ _ shhh  _ dude they're both gonna hear us.”

Dream through away Sapnaps hand and laugh, “okay maybe they will, so what.” He perked up to say. 

“I’d be ten feet fucking under if he found out. But hey at least it looks like the feeling mutual between you and your man,” Sapnap said in a more serious tone, drawing out the end. 

“You gotta be kidding me,” Dream laughed, “it’s clearly one sided.”

“Are you fucking blind?” Sapnap retorted. 

“Maybe,” Dream said while throwing his leg out to trip Sapnap.

The shorter man stumbled while Dream laughed, “it’s not like we could get together anyway, George is  _ way  _ out of my league, and there’s contracts n’ stuff keeping me in place,” Dream said looking towards the cracks in the concrete. 

People aimlessly walking by, crowds of families, friends, lovers. 

“Contracts are bull shit,” Sapnap pipped up to say, straightening his back, “if you really like the man go for it, I say.” 

Sapnap had a strange confidence to him, it almost compelled Dream in a way he didn’t know how to feel. 

“You really think so,” Dream said, kicking at a piece of loose concrete as they walked. His tone is more subtle and quiet now. 

“Heck yeah I do, and trust me I’m like Cupid.” Sapnap said puffing his chest, fake shooting an arrow at Dream.

Dream laughed and swatted at the fake arrow, “okay, okay maybe.” 

Would he ever tell George? Maybe if he went ahead and told him he could rip the bandaid off and get it over with. But what if it ruined the whole trip? He didn’t want to be stuck in an awkward situation for the next couple of months. 

The four continued to walk, Karl and George closing in the distance as they checked out a couple of stores. 

Karl and George looked to be best friends by the end of their walk, buying matching sun glasses and everything. It also made the thorny feeling in Dreams stomach return with vengeance, but he knew that would be stupid. So why did it nuzzle at his chest anyway? 

_ I want us to wear matching sunglasses  _

After a couple more stops they finally said their goodbyes to Sapnap and Karl. Sapnap leaving Dream with a wink as they departed. His eyes said, “good luck” in more than one way. 

Getting back to the hotel room for a quick stop, George told Dream he had a little surprise for him. 

“Okay I know you may not like it but I got you a little something,” George said bursting with muffled excitement. Something Dream found so adorable. 

“ _ Oooo _ what is it?” Dream asked the boy who was rummaging through his suitcase. 

Dream’s eyes widened as George pulled out his blank mask, the one Bad gave to him weeks prior for his job. 

Taking out a sharpie, George wrote a smiley face across the mask. Giving it a little bit of pizzaz that it so desperately needed. 

“What do you think,” George said giggling while placing it on Dreams face, titled to the side. 

They were so close, George's hands running around Dream's red hot ears. 

Each brush of skin sending him into a tingling fit. 

Dream brought himself back, George's hand going back to his side as well as they walked to the mirror in the bathroom.

Dream looked in the reflection, seeing the mask sit delicately on his face, hiding it. His blonde hair poking out on the side, George standing there waiting for approval. 

“It looks great!” Dream said smiling under the mask, throwing his arms around George for a quick hug. 

George hugged back, his warm vanilla scent cascading down every nerve in Dreams body. He wanted to eat him up. 

Pulling away George said he was going to, “go grab my things,” and Dream followed. 

It was now about four o’clock, time for George's rehearsal before the concert. 

Headed outside, George and Dream could see the tour bus on the side of the parking lot. Ponk was propped up against the outside of the black metal playing on his phone. 

George gave Ponk a little wave, Ponk nodding back and getting into the front seat. 

Dream and George climbed back onto the bus and sat down on the rogue couch.

With a spring up, Dream looks over at his friend.

“You nervous  _ Georgie _ ,” he teased. 

George wiped the palms of his hands on the scratchy jean material before looking Dream in the eye, “a little bit if I’m being honest.” 

Dream crooked his head to the side and asked, “why’s that, you’ve nailed it every other time,” with his immense confidence in his friend.

“Yeah, but this is on the biggest stadiums in America I think,” George looked away from Dream at his hands, “I can never shake the nervousness before a show.” 

Dream knew of this very well, how George would always phone him before a big event. How hearing his voice and reassurance calmed him down. Now they could talk in person now, meaning Dream could do this— 

his long arms wrapped around George, whose hands were still glued to his pant legs. Before smothering him a tight bear hug around his back. The fabric beneath him crushed and the jester, George finally placing his hands around Dreams broad shoulders, snaking around his neck. 

They stayed like that for a while, Dream listening to George's heart rate slowly decrease. His shaky breaths start to slow, become more even. 

“Thank you,” George mumbled into the blonde’s shirt fabric. 

Dream hesitantly pulled away from the hug to look the brunette in the eye, “your welcome,” he said while untangling his arms around his back. 

“Now go kill it tonight, I’ll be right by your side,” Dream said with a toothy-wide smile. 

Hearing these words of affirmation made George light up like a Christmas tree. 

Finally, the bus came to a stop behind the giant concert hall/stadium. It was also used for big events such as football games here in Texas. 

Hopping off the bus George was whisked away by a couple of important looking people on his management team. The only one Dream could make out was Eret at the door, waiting for George to come in. 

While George was busy practicing, Dream went to the busses bathroom to slip on his suit. It was sleek with all black trim, making himself appear even larger than he actually was. 

Looking back at the mask George had brought and sitting on the table, he smiled. 

He knew he still needed to give George his gift he bought on the boardwalk, but that was for another time. 

Tucking away the fond memories of the beach, the way George’s hair rustled in the salty air. How his lips tasted of sweet acidity when he used his thumb to clean him. 

_ God I’d give a lot to relive that moment _

Dream decided that he was all set after reliving the memories once more. He stepped on the bus which now had a gate around it, probably to keep people out, and headed inside through a small back door. The back of the building was huge, black curtains hanging, large bulks of technology plastered against the wall. This was something so unfamiliar to Dream, yet George knew it like the back of his hand. 

Walking around some more Dream tried to find the brit, he wanted to listen to his friend warm up on stage. 

Aimlessly walking did not end too well though. 

He was lost. 

Had he come this way already, that room looked oddly familiar? 

Luckily, it wasn’t long before a man with slightly curled hair bumped into his chest. 

His familiar voice was extremely deep and intoxicating, “well hello there Dream, we meet again.” 

It was Eret, George's right hand man in fashion. 

“Oh hey Eret, nice seeing you again,” Dream said with a polite smile. 

“Are you perhaps a little bit lost?” Eret asked Dream with a crooked grin. 

“Uhm, yeah I am,” Dream said, closing his eyes for a second, “I was kind of hoping you knew where George was?” He said scratching the top of his head. “Wanted to hear him warm up and stuff.” 

“Oh he should be just straight through here,” Eret said pointing straight then motioning left with his hand, “then you take a left and a right and you should hit the seats in front of the stage.”

“Thank you so much Eret,” Dream said while walking straight forward, mentally making notes of where to go while waving behind him. 

He could hear Eret say, “no problem,” echoing off the black walls in the now far-off distance. 

Following Erets directions, Dream finally came out onto a row of chairs. 

Walking out onto the row he was taken aback. 

This place really  _ was _ fucking huge. 

There had to be thousands upon thousands of seats just in the lower bowl. Looking up towards the ceiling he swore it should be illegal to have seats placed against there, but there were. It almost made him slightly sick at thinking of how high it was. 

Still, it made him feel a bit fond at how far George had come. 

Dream’s craned neck was suddenly snapped around when he heard a microphone screech and blair.

“Sorry, sorry,” he heard the brit say through the mic.

Turning back around he could see George on stage, surrounded by a bunch of people setting up his equipment. 

After the crowd of people finally thinned out, George sat up on a stool with his rustic brown guitar and started to sing. He went through all his songs on his latest album,  _ Summer.  _

It had a totally different vibe from his usual songs, most were more upbeat and pop. While he had a couple soft songs thrown throughout the album. 

After going through his album, George disappeared through the black curtains behind him. 

Dream was a little bit sad to see his entertainment go, but looking down at his golden watch he could see it was almost showtime. 

Of course Dream had a little spot to stand in watch on the side of the stage, he supposed he might be able to sneak down on the front row to greet Karl and Sapnap whenever they got here. 

Walking back to his spot on the side of the stage, Dream got mentally ready. 

Checking his watch multiple times just made it come even faster. 

_ 3 _

_ 2 _

_ 1 _

It’s showtime. 

On further inspection Dream could hear the roaring crowd from behind his little cubby of a room. It was a full house, thousands of black silhouettes lining the once empty seats. 

Some people are even brave enough to be lining the top row of seats. Dream thought to himself, huh so that’s why they call them nosebleed, I’d probably bleed out my ass up there. 

Interrupting his thoughts, two men in the very front row caught his eye. A very excited and jumping up and down Karl, stranded next to an equally excited Sapnap who was trying to contain his excitement. 

Pulling out his phone, he texted.

_ DREAM _

_ look up to the right of the stage losers  _

He saw Karl look down at his pocket before whipping his phone out. Then he could see him elbow Sapnap in the stomach before pointing around. They both looked around the stage until finally Karl’s gaze met Dreams. Dream smiled and waved and Karl shoved Sapnaps face over to see. Sapnap started jumping up and down and waving, pointing at the stage then back at Dream.

Feeling the phone vibrate in his hand he looked back to the group chat. 

_ SAPNAP _

_ when’s he coming on  _

_ DREAM _

_ should be any minute now I guess _

_ GEORGE _

_ would you two shut up  _

_ SAPNAP  _

_ geoRGEEE OH MY GOD _

_ DREAM _

_ gEORGE YOU'VE GOT A SHOW TO CATCH get off your phone >;( _

_ GEORGE _

_ yeah yeah okay I’m just about to go on, wish me luck  _

_ SAPNAP _

_ good luck short ass  _

_ KARL _

_ break a leg, not actually though  _

_ DREAM _

_ Good luck <3 _

Why did he send a heart, why did he just do that. Looking up from his phone, shoving it into the pocket of his suit pants. He saw Sapnap waving at him with both hands, then he saw him throw up two thumbs and a heart. That little shit. 

Throwing his head to the side, Dream leaned back on the chillingly cold wall as he waited for George to come out. 

That was when all the lights in the arena went out, one single light illuminating the stage. Before a screen came up behind him. It was filled with colorful orbs bouncing on the screen, George's introduction for his new tour. 

Then the screen was filled with people running on a beach, until it made its way into the water. It showed the waves bustling and drowning the camera, a soft glow emitting from the virtual sun. 

That was when Dream could make out a back door opening from the waves. He saw a guitarist come out on stage, followed by a drummer, a bass and two other back up singers. 

The crowd was losing their absolute shit by this point, thousands of cries from teenage girls and annoyed parents. Although some of the moms looked a little  _ too  _ into it if Dream had a say.

Then the screen started to fall deeper into the waves, slowly being engulfed by the ocean. That was until a single ray of light from the sun refracted in. Out of that one ray of light came George through a door in the screen. 

And just like that the crowd got ten times louder, something Dream thought was not humanly possible. 

They screamed, screamed and screamed some more before finally quieting down when George held his hand out to the mic. 

The hushed murmurs turned back into wild cheers as George started off strong, singing his new number one hit single  _ Sugar Stone.  _

It was one of the many songs Dream had heard on the radio this past summer. Something he never let George live down, the man deserved some credit. 

The screen behind George showed the most beautiful colors and words, following along with the song. 

The drumist behind him smacking away, the two singers pressed up against their mics. The bassist strumming away towards the right side of the stage. 

It was a lot to take in. 

Dream was taking it all in. 

He listened to George go through his album, switching to a stool and guitar for his softer songs. And back to an electric guitar for some of his more upbeat ones. 

For one of the songs he decided to sneak down into the front row pit, standing on the outskirts of the gate he finally found Karls curly hair bouncing in the air. 

“Hey guys what’s up,” Dream yelled over the booming sound of music, leaning in to his friends from over the gate.

“THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME,” Sapnap yelled with his powerful boisterous voice to Dream.

“It really is!” Karl joined in, jumping up and down along with the crowd. 

“Glad you guys are enjoying it,” Dream said while sneaking glances up onto the stage at George, who was drenched in a light layer of sweat. 

After a bit of hanging out with Karl and Sapnap, Dream eventually made his way back over to the side of the stage, since the concert was ending soon. 

At the big finale George gave an encore, something he did at every concert he went to. It was in his brand Dream guessed, that and making the crowd love him.

After George exited the stage for good, people started to thin out rapidly. Karl and Sapnap seemed to have left with the crowd too, checking his phone Dream saw another text.

_ SAPNAP _

_ we’re tired as shit  _

_ KARL _

_ ya we’re headed back home for the night _

_ DON'T WORRY THOUGH _

_ we will see you guys in a couple of weeks at the festival!!!  _

_ DREAM _

_ see you guys then!  _

Dream smiled and turned his phone off, he had to go check on George and make sure they got back to the hotel. 

Running back to the rooms situated behind the stage, he found George situated atop of a wooden chair. Next to him stood Eret, as they were mid-conversation. Countless random assistants still flooded the area, wearing mostly pitch black clothes. 

Walking over to George he noticed just how tired the smaller man was, casually gulping down an entire plastic bottle of water. 

“George,” Dream yelled out in excitement, hands cupping around his mouth to project. This was one of the longest times he’s gone without seeing the brunette in a week. He was eager to return to his side. 

“Dream,” George huffed back, desperately trying to meet Dreams excitement. Standing up from his chair carefully, he ran over to give Dream a giant bear hug. 

Dream could feel how heat radiated off his friends skin, it felt like the sweat had been wiped off though. Even if it hadn't, Dream didn't mind getting a little bit sweaty. 

With his head digging into his friend's shoulder, he said, “I knew you could do it,” the man said wistfully. 

“Well of course I could,” George said in a bold manner across his friends back, “I guess  _ some  _ of that's thanks to you.” The brit said giggling ever so quietly. 

Pulling away from the warm embrace, Dream could feel Georges sweaty hands slip away. Warm he missed, until he saw Eret staring at them, grinning. 

He simply returned the grin before going back to talking to George, praising him for how well he did. Hands cupping both of George's arms individually, they finally decided to head to the bus to take them home. 

Most of the people had thinned out by now, a couple straggling stage crew members still walking about, but other than that most everyone had vanished. 

George and Dream headed through the bright white lit halls, filled with an assortment of blacks n’ greys. Finally, they went through the back door to the bus, Dream propping his mask properly on his face now. Luckily, the bus parking was pretty secluded, except for a couple of fans crowd at the gate many feet from where they stood. 

The fans started to scream as George gave them a wave before crouching his head onto the tour bus, Dream shoulder to shoulder with him. Using his larger size to block George from the fans view. 

Ducking his head down to go back onto the bus, Dream gave the fans one last little look through the side of his mask. His blonde hair bobbing as he stepped up. 

He could see the doors close behind him, and his attention drew on George. Who was laid out on the plush couch. The man oozed exhaustion and Dream wanted so badly to scoop him up in his arms bridal style and take him to the hotel bed, just so he wouldn't have to walk. 

Pink slowed the tour bus down right in front of the door at the Hilton. It was almost two in the morning so nobody was around. The chilly night air encasing Dream as be piggybacked a sleepy George up to their room. 

After a long adventurous day it was time to get some well deserved rest, Dream thought as he laid his friend down on the left side of the bed. 

Tomorrow they had to get back on the bus and head to Houston. 

The tour was finally kicking off, and oh was it off to the greatest start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun reading and enjoyed the soft moments sprinkled without. Also, the part where Sapnap n Karl go eat pancakes was one of my favorite parts of the story this time, along with the ravishing pool scene. 
> 
> I’m an absolute whore for fan art so if anyone wants to get their crayons out <3
> 
> Oh and don’t worry Sapnap and Karl will be in upcoming chapters! Actually, a lot sooner than you think to cause something bigs about to happen! >;)


	7. Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George end up in Arizona, after a strong two months of the tour finished! Their feelings are almost at the brim exploding, which doesn’t help when Dream notices George getting hit on by another man. And it certainly doesn’t help when George decided to get a little tipsy at the club. Part one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 HITS AND 50 KUDO’S I AM ACTUALLY ON THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW!!! 
> 
> Thank you for the support and comments I’ve been getting recently, and also I want to apologize for this chapter taking so long! 
> 
> I’ve been swamped with homework and when I’m writing two essays a week it makes me feel un-inspired when I try writing more. 
> 
> However, I might take two weeks now for a chapter, maybe it just depends on my homework for the week! The chapters coming up (8 & 9) will be long and emotional with something big in them so get excited! 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter, but it’s basically part one of two. Since the next chapter it directly connected to what happens in this one. 
> 
> Have fun reading about protective Dream :)

George and Dream sat on the bus's couch, bumping up every now and then thanks to the massive potholes in Arizona. The tour had been going more than just swell. They had already hit a bunch of states after Texas, and in all it had been quite the eventful two months. Thanks to said tour, George's music was playing more frequently on the radio. His Twitter follower count had just hit two million, which is insane considering it was just passed one million when they left Florida. 

While on tour, he even got some more offers from Bad, stuff like talk shows after he finished up singing. 

There had even been a couple magazine articles desperately trying to find a rumour to pin George under. Most of the magazine articles were relatively normal though, talking about Georges music career and sometimes just mentioning his fashion. No matter what they wrote, good or bad he didn’t care too much about anything written about him. Sometimes his stubbornness was a positive thing, like right now. 

And he was starting to get recognized in public a  _ lot  _ more often than before. Something Dream had to deal with rationally, while also doing his best to protect the smaller man. All the fans had thankfully been proper when meeting George, just a quick hug and picture. 

It usually happened whenever George and Dream would go out sightseeing or shopping. Sometimes they even had people come up to them while eating dinner, the blonde got slightly upset when fans would do this. He thought They’d be interrupting George's stress-free night, but George assured him he didn’t mind at all, in fact he enjoyed it. 

They had spent the past two months in and out of hotels, not sharing a bed. ( _ thankfully? _ ) Hanging out at concert arenas, some being outdoors this time. Going out for lunches and dinner, even playing in a park one night. It had been everything George hopped for and more, right next to Dream the entire time. 

It was one giant sleepover. 

They even had time to invest in a new laptop for George, since Dream remembered to bring his on the tour bus. Some nights the two would get in a big Discord call with Sapnap and Karl. Playing games like CSGO and Minecraft all night long, it was a good way to pass time on the long bus rides. 

Sapnap always knew what to say during a call to creep up under Dreams skin and get him to thinking more than he already was. Which was every waking second of the day. George  _ George George George.  _ It was always filled with him. He kept thinking about what Sapnap said in Dallas, how he should just tell him. But he didn’t know when, when was the right time to say it. The tour was half way done-ish, so would now be an alright time. 

There was one thing he knew, it would have to be in the moment. And that moment just hasn’t come, not yet at least. 

This time they didn’t really have any big plans for Arizona, but we’re determined to have some much needed fun.

The two were stopping in Phoenix first, then doing a smaller show in Tucson. Tucson’s show was supposed to be in an outdoor venue, similar to the one he’d be performing at in Vegas and California. 

Fall weather was absolutely perfect for outdoor venues, the grass starting to brown beneath your feet, leaves turning every autumn shade imaginable. The smell of wood burning always floating through the ember-like air. A magical time filled with football games and trashy Halloween decorations. A cheesy type of holiday that Dream was willing to die for. 

The blonde had fond memories of playing football for his high school in Florida. Something he was considered  _ very  _ good at since he was the star quarter-back. Being quite the jock came easy to Dream, you know, being 6’3 and all. Even though with his kind of shoulders swim would probably be an option too. 

He had been to his fair share of halloween parties in the past. Always having a busy schedule, but still making time to call George and play. Just talking to George made him relax during those years, being so fed up and stressed with school assignments. It was an outlet for him to just be himself, not the star quarterback. 

His senior year Dream had to pick up a job to earn some extra money, tightening his schedule even more. 

George stayed with him though, encouraging him the entire way, while he encouraged George with starting his music career. Slowly but surely George started to rise to a bit of fame. 

Knowing his love for Halloween, Dream had hoped him and George would do something fun for it. He didn’t know of any parties but maybe they could go out dancing or something. Maybe even trick-or-treating, because as Dream says, “you're never too old to go trick-or-treating.” 

Ringing in his brain with Dreams hand on his shoulder, he realized that he had passed out onto Dreams lap. Using his best friend as a pillow had become a common occurrence recently. Sometimes it was rather hard for George to fall asleep, but with Dreams comforting lap and touch soothing his nerves, it became a whole lot easier. 

“ _ Oh Georgie _ ,” Dream teased in a soft voice, “wake up.” Rolling more onto his back, rather than his side George pretended to be dead asleep. Playing possum is a dangerous move, but in all reality Georges muscles were quite tired. 

Dream finally gave up trying to wake the “passed out” George in his lap, his friend looked so peaceful. His dark brown eyelashes fluttered as he rolled over. The brits hair was a fluffy mess against the soft denim of his jeans. 

“Why do you have to be so cute Georgie,” the blonde said fondly as he sighed quietly, placing his free hand onto Georges soft dark locks, curling his finger through a strand. 

George was about to explode.

_ What the fuck? _

Dream was staring directly down at him, calling him cute? 

He desperately tried to keep eyes shut, trying to stifle the heat creeping up his neck onto his face. 

George knew him and Dream had been getting closer over the past couple months,  _ really close _ . 

But for him to say something like this out of the blue? Then George started to remember all the times Dream complimented him before his shows, carried him in when he was too tired to move, how they basically indirectly cuddled on the bus. Okay maybe he's been asking for this. 

His heart never adjusted to the never ending teases that were thrown at him on the daily. 

As his stomach muddled around in a field of buzzing butterflies, the sound of the freeway drowned out some of his nerves that danced around his brain. 

Just laying there in Dreams lap, he decided to roll over onto his side. Maybe he could ride this out until they got to the hotel, which shouldn’t be too long from now. 

Drifting back into a sweaty-slumber, George woke up to the sound of brakes screeching and Dream's hand caressing his hair. It felt more than just  _ nice  _ to basically be petted. He didn't even have the will to object to it, being as tired as he was made it hard to not lean into his warm hand. 

“Mmn’ tired,” George said with a slur, still coming into consciousness hazily. His head was still pressed against Dreams thighs, the rest of his body thrown across the busses sofa. 

The brunette could feel the blonde's hand move away from his hair onto his waist, scooping him up with such ease. Before George knew it he was being carried bridal style into a back door of the hotel. George didn't have to open his eyes to know how dark it was outside already, the dry heat adding to his internal mess, that was starting to become external. 

He could feel Dreams delicate grasp wrapped around the cusp of his legs, holding him tightly against his chest. If he listened close enough, he could hear Dreams rapid heart rate, was he really that heavy? 

George could have cared less though, he stayed glued in Dreams arms until he felt himself being set down under a linen sheet. 

“G’night Georgie, sleep well.” George could hear Dream say quietly, as the bed dipped down next to him. 

Falling back to sleep under the softness of a sturdy un-moving bed was nice, but not as nice as being in Dreams lap. 

Before he knew it he was already fast asleep, Dream by his unsuspecting side, watching Georges chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. It gave Dream a sense of peace hearing the gentle snores escaping his friends slightly chapped lips. 

Dream decided it was time to get some rest too, he had been watching George asleep on him almost all day. While it certainly was an amazing day having his cr-best friend curled up in his lap, it was still tiring. He felt like he could sit there all night and watch him.

_ God the things you do to me, the things I have to hold myself back from doing. _

George looked so innocent and  _ defenseless  _ Dream could just grab his frail wrists and pin them above his head, leaving a trail of bruises up his exposed porcelain neck. God, God,  _ God _ . 

It was almost painful, Dream thought he could have some sort of control over his thoughts. Each month it just got worse. Everytime George would smart back stubbornly, Dream wanted to grab his chin and force George to look him in the eyes. Or everytime George would unknowingly draw attention to himself from other men in public. Dream wanted to grab his hand, swing his arm around his shoulder, and claim George all for himself. Remind him that no one else besides him could make him feel that way.  _ Oh  _ how he would remind him with his knees blackened from bruising, pretty tears dripping down his rosey cheeks. 

Dream was extraordinarily possessive at heart, though he may not show it. He oozed emotions like jealousy, and let it take over quite quickly too. 

_ If George would just let me love every inch of him, _ each imperfection he lacked. 

Every day that passed Dreams feelings just grew and grew, it was almost unbearable. Just when he thought he couldn't fall any harder George would look over at him with those fond eyes, or his bare skin would meet against Dreams, sending electricity shooting up his veins. His love felt like a thousand colorful fireworks exploding in his chest, aching to be set free. 

It was getting to a point where Dream could hardly hold it in anymore, it was starting to seep out. He knew deep down that the time it would spill out onto the floor was coming. 

However, he didn't know how soon. 

All he knew is that if anyone tried to take George away from him there would be hell to pay, romantically or otherwise. 

Dream fell asleep next to George, his face flushed to his flushed cheekbones. Thinking about the way those disgusting men would look George up and down on the street, whenever they would go out sightseeing. He even considered using his bodyguard privilege to beat one man over the head when he let out a low whistle at the smaller boy back in Oklahoma. 

Drifting off into an anything but peaceful slumber, Dream woke up to the soft chirping of birds outside the huge glass window. He felt a little empty when he noticed the warm lump next to him missing. Panicking slightly he jolted up, rubbing his eyes to see George dressed and sitting on the patio. The sunlight was caressing the man's pale face, his eyes glued on a bird's nest rustled up in a tree. His gaze craned towards the sky was a beautiful sight to the blonde. 

It made his heart ache, in a good way.

Dream decided to get out of bed and get dressed after taking a quick warm shower. He decided to go ahead and slip his suit on for the day. Since Georges concert was only in about four hours. 

Walking outside onto the patio, he saw George crane his neck. His friend's jaw dropping slightly at the sight before him. The blondes slightly wet and rustled hair against the stark contrast of black and white. 

“Like what you see,” Dream said, teasing his slightly red faced friend. 

George scoffed, turning his head back to the birds, “yeah you wish I did.” Dream pretended to be offended and said, “Ow Georgie, that one hurt.” 

All he got in a response was a simple, “whatever,” but he could tell his job was done. George's face was now bright red, a sight Dream loved. Not only did he love him being flustered, but he loved when  _ he  _ was the cause of it. 

The blonde decided to sit down onto the other white chipped painted chair that was on the brits left. He sat there, talking to George about the upcoming festivals in Nevada and Cali. They were both extremely excited for these, not only because of them being outdoor events, but they’d get to see their old friends Karl and Sapnap. The four of them all kept in touch throughout the trip, playing games late at night on their laptops. 

Each day was such an adventure, something Dream wished he could repeat for the rest of his life. He loved being next to Georges side, seeing him at his highs, whenever he was sleepy, just him. 

After a while of sitting George and Dream finally stood up and headed to the tour van. Time for another show. 

The show went by without any hitches, except for George feeling even more energetic after the show than before. It caught Dream off guard as they loaded back into the van. 

The two sat down back on the red sofa, Dream in his suit and George wearing a figure fitting black shirt. 

“Hey Dream?” George asked lightly, tentatively. 

“Yeah George,” Dream said, placing his face's weight onto his hand, resting it on his knee. 

Look over at George, the brunette said, “do you wanna go clubbing?”

“Clubbing? Where did this come from?” Dream asked, slightly surprised George had the energy to do anything right now other than sleep in his lap. 

“Well I’ve never been with you before and just thought it would be fun, you know.” George responded looking at Dream in the eye. And yet Dream couldn't read what he was thinking, his stare hiding more than a thousand words. 

“If that's what you want to do, then we’ll do it.” Dream said, causing his friends eyes to light up. He’d bend to his friends' will every time to see those eyes brighten like that, over and over and over again. 

“Just remember to stay close by me, okay?” Dream asked now standing up, it sounded more like an order though. 

“I wont leave your side,” George said with one hand in the air, the other on his heart.

“That's the spirit, now let's go!” Dream said, grabbing Georges hand to lead him off the bus and into the nightlife of Arizona. 

It was warm, so very warm. 

The same warmth of being next to a fire after a cold day in the snow as a kid.

His rough calloused hands from playing the guitar, scratched his larger hands in just the right way. They fit so well, like a puzzle piece he's been looking for for years. 

He never wanted to let go, but finally decided on it when they reached a nightclub with people lined up in a row outside the front door. 

Dream felt his stomach tighten looking around at all the short dressed women and half drunken idiot men. 

George didn't seem to mind though, he looked excited to just go in and relax, dance the night away. 

And the blonde would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to be here with George. Their slightly flushed and sweaty bodies pressed up against each other. The blurred strobe of colored lights bouncing against the loud ear-shattering noise of music. So why did his hands tighten into a dry first by his side? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Dream makes my writing mind go wild. The protective and possessive troupe is actually the best thing ever and what I want in real life. Ha. 
> 
> Okay, I hope you had fun this chapter and I will go ahead and say chapter 9 is going to be big! So very big it might take two weeks like I said, I don’t know just yet. But it will have the most raw plot in it, so I want to make sure it has some real heart and emotion! 
> 
> BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!!! 
> 
> I’m going to be posting two yes two dnf au’s and they will be long one shots. These should be up in the next couple weeks maybe even days and they’ll be more on the angst side so get ready!


	8. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go clubbing in Arizona after a long weekend of work. But there’s a tiny little problem, George gets almost a little too impulsive after a couple of drinks. And Dream is desperately trying to ignore him and his drastic feelings towards the man. Maybe it’ll all come crashing down though, in a good way, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off,
> 
> 1500 HITS AND 67 KUDOS I’M ROLLING ON THE FLOOR THANK YOU SO SO MUCH IT MEANS A WHOLE LOT TO ME!! <3
> 
> Second off, I’m back!! And with another chapter! 
> 
> Sorry this one took two weeks, but I wanted the writing to sound even more mature for such a heavy chapter. Also, couldn’t really write last week since Texas was freezing to death, no power, no heat and my house was twenty degrees at night! 
> 
> But I’m back and better than ever, this is the chapter you’ve all probably been waiting for! 
> 
> Also, I’d like to give a little warning that this chapter depicts slight violence and sexual assault so you have been warned! 
> 
> Enjoy!

George and Dream stood outside the club, listening to the faint sound of music bustling inside the concrete structure. It was a busy night, as always. The night life is crazy no matter the town they went too, especially the ones that were considered major cities. And don’t get Dream wrong, he was more than jumping to get in the club and have a good night with George. But the thought of a nightclub filled Dream's body with a sense of worry. It was practically oozing out of his eyes, he knew just how dangerous it could be for someone as attractive as George in a place like this. 

And the fact that he was famous didn’t help whatsoever. However, Dream was determined to watch his friend like a hawk, and that would be more than easy since he was always stealing looks at him. The way his hair was messed up in a purposeful manner, his skin glowing against a neon pink fluorescent light. Dream couldn't get enough, George was the worst drug of all. An addicting one at that, every time he’d even glance at the blonde it would take his breath away.

Did George even know what he did to him?

His heart was aching for more, some kind of acknowledgement. But he knew deep down how reckless it was to be in love. Not only could it potentially ruin George's record deal, but it could push him away. Dream had to put Georges feelings before his own, and he was determined to do that for they’re stay in Arizona. 

The line slowly creeped up towards the door as more and more people whipped out their ID’s for the bouncer at the front. He was a broad bald man, dressed in all black attire. His face was stern as he turned away a group who looked suspiciously young. After he did so George turned to look up at Dream,  _ so short,  _ and leaned up on his tippy toes to whisper over the loud chatters, “tough luck, I was really cheering them on.”

His breath was warm against Dreams ear, the way he was propped up leaning against his shoulder made his heart lunge into his throat. His mouth was dry as he quipped his lips together and hummed in response. Praying that George wouldn't see his flustered cheeks, Dream noticed the group of said teens eyeing the brunette. Even though Dream was practically glaring at the small group, they still approached George and asked for a quick photo. 

After said photo, they were already at the front of the line. Looking up from his scuffed white shoes against the cracked concrete, Dream was at eye level with the bouncer as he pulled his ID from his leather wallet. The brit doing the exact same, holding it up as the bouncer looked down upon his plastic card with narrowed eyes.  _ Well shit, does he think Georges underage.  _

Looking down at his friend, shoving his wispy hair out of the way to see better with his hand, a grin slowly crept up on his face. One that the smaller man was quick to notice and started to pout. 

“Don't worry,” Dream exclaimed in a bright tone, causing the bouncer to look away. “George may look at and act like a child but I can vouch for him,” he said trying to contain a string of laughter. 

The shiny headed man simply gave what Dream assumed was a faint smile, notioning them to head inside, which they did with glee. 

Staying glued to the smaller man's shoulder as they walked through the cramped double-wide door, _ for protection obviously _ , Dream's nose scrunched up at the overwhelming aroma of hard liquor. 

While the blonde's stomach filled with a cocktail of worry and anticipation, he’d have to be lying to say he wasn't partly intoxicated by George's eyes locked on the dance floor and bar. Now cracking a goofy smile, the taller man bent down wrapping his arm loosely around his friend's shoulder. 

“You want to get something to drink first?” Dream asked in a semi-loud tone motioning over to the neon lighted bar. It was a simple yet large set up, with a neon blue undertone under the island. A couple metallic stools littered the sides, some filled with random patronges. Behind the island stood a large glass rack to show off all the colorful drinks still in their respectives bottles. 

Adjacent to the staggering mass of alcohol was a blinking dance floor, colored with every shade of the rainbow. While the floor had a glassy exterior, large metallic pillars crossed their way up to the ceiling. Following the seams of the medium low roof you could find the source of strobe lights peering down into the mass pool of people. 

In the middle of it all was an expansive charcoal-like DJ booth, manned by a single guy who was  _ really  _ into getting the crowd pumped by jumping up and down. His headphones held on by a thread on his neck as they bounced. 

Leaning into Dreams voice, George replied by saying, “I think I want to go dancing first,” his pupils now dilating with the strobes brushing over his delicate lids. Tone thick with an accent Dream assumed would swallow him whole by the end of the night.

As his lengthy eyelashes fluttered against the rumbling noise of music, the blonde could feel a grip lace itself around his wrist, haphazardly pulling him into the mosh of people. The musky air that brushed up at his skin was boiling with the warmth of the crowd. His nerves already plenty on fire from the brits unnerving grasp. Each breath he took felt heavy, trying to conceal the absolute toll George took on his electrified nerves. 

Each elicited spiral of nerves clouded Dream's mind in a foggy haze as they pushed past random crowd goers backs. The smaller man's grip was alluring in the haze of people, and Dream was thankful for it, as he didnt want to lose George. 

After a couple brushes up against drunk strangers, they finally reached the later end of the dance floor, close to the DJ. This club was rather uphill compared to some in Arizona, meaning wealthier people usually attended. Sometimes they would even hold special private parties on the alluming second floor. 

The blinding lights were echoing against Georges porcelain, milky white skin in the half lit room. The brunette was already starting to lose his normal anxious tension, sliding into the ease of mindless dancing next to Dream. Which was enthralled by the fact his friend could relax for the night. And maybe part of him was engraving the sight in his mind for keepsake. Knowingly going to replay the sight in his head before bed, probably for the next month if he was being completely honest. 

Deciding to join the brit in dance after a couple songs, he found himself with a voice pressed against his chest. Alerting him that he was going to go grab a quick drink. While Dream was hesitant to let his friend waltz five feet away, George would still be in his sight the entire time. 

Watching George like a hawk, he meandered over to the neon blue rack of drinks. Dream could make out his friend ordering a drink,  _ maybe two.  _ After speaking with the blonde bunned bartender, he could see Georg nodding and laughing, before cusping a yellow tailed beverage in his right palm. A red cherry on a toothpick floated in the drink as George took many sips, now atop a stool at the bar, making casual conversation with the lady. 

A venomous feeling clawed its way into the pit of Dreams stomach. My God did he have a possessive heart, it's something he hated and yet couldn't control— especially when it came to George. 

After a few minutes of pointless staring, he noticed George starting to get a little more,  _ loose.  _

Just as Dream was about to go corner his friend, he noticed a taller dirty blonde man approach George, with a more than friendly look in his stupid gaze. Teeth clenched and bile rising his throat, he watched the sight with narrow eyes. The two bantered for a little while and just as George let out another laugh,  _ what could be so funny over there,  _ Dream decided he couldn't hold on any longer. Striding over to the table he hooked an arm around George, bringing him in close to his chest.

The other man's smile dropped slightly as he did so, eyeing him up and down. 

“There you were  _ babe _ ,” Dream said positioning his face in front of Georges, tilting his head to the side. “Thought you’d never come back,” the taller man said in the most flirtatious tone he could muster. 

The brunette’s brows furrowed for a second, before he let out a long drawn out, “right—.” 

“Well come on now, don't want to keep me waiting,” Dream said leaning into George's neck with a hot warm grasp tightening on his shoulder blade. “Now  _ do _ we?” 

His tone was sweet yet rough, laced with intoxicating honey that seemed to draw George closer with every touch, every delicious word. And to his surprise he looked hungry for more. 

George's feet lept to the floor with unbalance, leaning onto Dream's broad chest for support. Spinning him around away from the strange man watching the whole thing unfold, he said, “tell your little friend goodbye,” with a fake smile that was easily detectable. 

Shooting up a delirious hand with his back still turned, Dreams eyes creased up with a shit-eating grin. As he did so, he tapped at the smaller man's back to move towards the dance floor. 

The new found man yelled from a far, “see you sometimes later George,” which caused Dream to whip around one final time to glare. 

If eyes could cut his would've sliced through glass. 

The venom in his stomach was still surging with every step he took, arm still hung around George. Most people in the club were either shit faced or grinding on each other at this point in the night. But the brit seemed to shift back into a normal rhythm, excited to return to dancing after his tropical drink. 

It had to have been almost straight vodka, cause there was no way George would have let Dream close in the gap between the two without protesting. Or how the smaller man wrapped his hands around Dream’s neck, pressing his body  _ dangerously _ close against his friend. 

Dream could practically hear his heart thumping over the music. And he was scared George could hear it too, but even if he did he didn’t say. 

The brits body was flushed, most likely from the alcohol. Definitely not from how close he was to Dream, at all. All the lights around the pair was a big blur, all of their focus on each other. 

George didn’t have the willpower to pull his gaze from Dreams piercing green eyes, which appeared yellow to him. It reminded him of the sun, his eyes, his personality. Dream was so bright in the darkness of the club, even though he was wearing mostly black. If George got on his tip-toes he might even be able to rustle his hands through his golden locks that swayed along to the music. 

It was just a thought, that was until his body started moving on his own. The drunkenness taking over his actions to brush his hands up through his silky hair. It was wavy and soft to the touch. This action caused Dream's breath to hitch in his throat, a simple dust of red rooting itself on his cheeks. He basically growled out, “ _ George… _ ” as his hands released from twirling his hair, they made their way back down onto his neck. 

As his hands moved down so did his eyes, stealing a glance at the taller man's cherry lips. They looked so  _ kissable  _ to George, all he wanted to do was eat them up. Even though they clearly needed a bit of maintenance and maybe some chapstick. He yearned for this rough lips to be trespassing across his neck, leaving a trail of purple behind. 

If George wasn’t piss drunk at this point he was sure a darker blush would be spreading across his pale lit face. Instead it was only a light pink at the moment, but he knew it would be staying there for the rest of the night. 

The floor was practically vibrating against their shoes. Sending gentle hums up the body, only adding to the shivers George had on his neck. 

Dream was good at concealing his flustered emotions around his friend. But my God was George testing him tonight. 

Each song brought them closer, and closer. By song number three George was completely pressed against his chest. Rocking bath and forth with his head cozied up near his neck. 

The taller man could feel his itchingly hot breath against his skin creating goosebumps. His nerves were on fire as he rested his head on top of the rustled brown nest of hair. It tickled his nose when he did so, causing him to scrunch it up. 

Trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart, he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, saving the moment in his head. 

The way their bodies were pressed up against each other radiating warmth. How they shared a single breath rocking within the crowd. It felt like they were the only people in the room, pressed up against the music in the air that danced around them. He could practically feel all the emotions coming at him all at once. 

Realizing just how much he truly  _ loved _ his friend. 

Taking another breath to calm his senses, he could feel a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. Blinking his eyes to adjust to the new rainbow strobe lights, the music switched to a more upbeat tone. 

Reluctantly, Dream pulled back to look George in the eye, knowing his friend was probably tired as hell. 

“George,” Dream said in a delicate voice as to not wrack his friends' nerves anymore. 

“Yeah?” George replied in a slurred manner, trying to weasel his head back into the crook of Dreams neck. 

The taller man simply giggled and leaned down his ear to ask, “you ready to go?” Nodding his head forward so the man could better understand his words. 

George still maintained his eye contact with those doe-like eyes. So sweet and innocent  _ oh how he could make those eyes run with shallow tears—  _

“Stay,” the older man said with a pout. Dream would do just about anything for George, but taking a quick glance down at his golden watch he could see it was already way past midnight. 

As the little hands on the clock ticked away, Dream looked back up into his friends eyes. His brown pupils blown out with something unreadable. Tracing his eyes down to George's lips, he swallowed hard. Now biting on his own lips he decided it was  _ way  _ overdue to call it a night. 

Using his free hand, the one not on gripping Georges slender waist, he ran it through his friends hair in a calming manner. “It’s getting late,  _ Georgie,”  _ he said sweetly with his dopey little eyes. Although he phrased it more as an order. 

“S’guess,” the smaller man said, his accent stringing his words together strongly. 

Dream chuckled at his friend's child-like manner. Grabbing George by the waist to direct him out to the street. He knew the brit probably wouldn’t be able to walk  _ too  _ far without stumbling and falling. And the last thing he wanted was for George to hurt himself. 

If George even scuffed his hand it would physically hurt Dream knowing he let it happen on his watch. 

Luckily, their hotel was only a couple blocks away from the night club. It was a five minute walk at best, underneath the pale moonlight. The yellow glow of street lamps illuminating the way. 

As George used his weight to prop close against Dream with each step, a growl emitted from his stomach. It startled him, causing him to crash into his friends' hold even harder. 

Dreams hands steadied on his waist, gripping it tighter.  _ But he wanted it tighter, gripping hard enough to leave bruises.  _

Walking down the street Dream felt a slight chill creepings its way around his neck and yet it contrasted so deeply with the heat from his flushed skin. The night air was barely aromatic, but it felt almost as if it was winter already. With its staple aroma of burning logs and chestnuts. 

Before the trees frosted over they would be performing plenty of outdoor festivals this fall. And Dream knew George was looking forward to those the most, especially the one where he’d see their old friends Karl n’ Sapnap. 

Instead of speaking his unholy mind out loud, George simply followed in the blonde man's footsteps all the way back to the hotel. 

Delicately prancing under the night sky on the broken concrete, held in a delicate grasp. 

Next thing George knew he was laying on his bed in the hotel room, but he was still fairly awake considering how much condensed liquor he drank earlier. 

It wasn't too late considering some of the nights him and Dream spent on Minecraft, so his stomach sondered a wonderful idea. Rolling over to face Dream who was rustling through one of the wooden cabinets, he projected his voice saying, “ _ mmm-- _ want McDonalds please.” Slurring his words together he looked Dream dead in the eye before gently going, “please Dream.”

And that's all it took for the taller man to absolutely crumble to Georges will. The way George was practically pleading with those wide eyes, a rare sight coming from the brunette. It made the pits of his stomach fold over as he approached the boy, asking if he could, “handle the walk or wanted to drive?” George let out a hum before promptly saying, “drive-”

Dream thought about calling Ponk for a brief moment, before he got a  _ really  _ good idea. Whipping out his phone from his pocket, he typed in a random number on the cool glass box as Georges eyes drifted mercilessly mapping his standing body. Not before too long, Dream made a quick call and went to grab George off the side of the crumpled cotton sheets. 

He desperately wanted to spend tonight alone with the brunette, instead of having Ponk unknowingly third wheeling in the front of the bus all for the sake of some fast food. So the blonde got struck with the brilliant idea to rent a car, being George's personal chauffeur. 

Luckily he was able to cut a deal with a local car dealership renter who agreed to drop the truck off right outside the hotel doors. 

Carefully grabbing George by the waist and hoisting him up, they made their way to the truck waiting for them outside. It looked to be a brown Ford with four seats in total, perfect for harboring a happy meal or two in the back.

Plus it even had heaters down on the feet, nestled up under the dashboard. Hopefully this would keep George warm during this chilly night, Dream thought. However, George was already plenty warm from the alcohol mixed with Dreams every touch. It felt as if his skin was on fire underneath the steadying grip on his waist. 

Sadly he felt Dreams grasp remove itself from his waist, letting out a small whine of disapproval at the loss of touch. He then felt the taller man prompting him up on top of the plush right hand seat. 

Buckling in the smaller man with click, the metallic buckle fit snug in the pocket as Dream gave it a gentle tug to make sure he was secured. After the quick check, the taller man made his way over to the driver's seat.

He opened and shut the door with a thud, shimmying into the plush seat and cranking up the car. Roaring to life, the AC started to whisk around Georges brown nest of hair, swaying it in the wind. The constant rush of cool air nipped at his fluttering lashes, it felt briskly comforting against his flushed pores. 

Glancing over in the direction of his friend, he was met with a droopy eyed George staring directly at him. Internally, Dream knew George would casually stare him down the bus from time to time. But now that the alcohol was in full swing blocking any reason that would usually cause the brunette to whip his head away to hide his embarrassment, getting caught red handed.

Well in Georges case it was mostly caught red faced, as the brit was easy to fluster. 

Dream wondered what was playing in his tiny little head of his, but it didn’t matter all too much. Plugging in the nearest McDonalds onto Google Maps, Dream flipped on the radio and moved his tennis shoe foot onto the gas pedal. Pressing down slowly the car took off with a murmur in the engine. 

George's eyes were still glued to the driver as they made their way through town. The street lamps lighting the way with a faint haze in the night air, large buildings passing by in a blur. A few stars were visible over the car, the others covered by an invisible cloud of fluff.

Dream lowered both windows a smidge in the front of the truck, allowing a draft of cool air to ease its way into the vehicle. The night breeze cuddled up against the music on the radio, it was oozing out sweet melodies of Jesus in LA. 

This song has easily been one of Dreams favorites songs for the past couple of months. So he turned the dial to get a better, more intense sound to hum through the truck. 

Tapping his hand against the steering wheel he fake sang, “ _ you won't find him down in sunset _ .” He craned his head to check on George, “ _ or at a party in the hills _ .” His eyes glued back onto the moving street in front of him. “ _ At the bottom _ ,” his hand tapped against the wheel, “ _ of the bottle _ .” 

“ _ Or when you’re tripping on some pills _ ,” he grinned and scooted forward. “ _ When they sold you the dream you were just sixteen _ ,” he sang more authentically. “ _ Packed a bag and ran away _ ,” George was still staring into his every nerve. “ _ And it's a crying shame you came all this way, cause you wont find Jesus in LA. _ ” He repeated the lines with pride, favoring his audience,  _ “And it's a crying shame you came all this way, cause you wont find Jesus in LA.”  _

The goofy wide grin on his face was more intoxicating than any drink George could have bought at the bar, and it made his heart race a thousand miles an hour. His aching heart was practically begging to be set free, along with the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It was almost nauseating, all these emotions running rampant with the guard asleep. It was unbearable, but it still didn't mask his undying hunger. 

Dream hummed along to the rest of the song, following a couple others that he enjoyed as well. While George was zoned out, still staring at the way Dream's hair bounced in the strand of night air, he didn't even notice him pulling up at the golden arches. Before asking, “what do you want to eat?” With that stupid grin of his, George paused, thinking about it for a moment before replying, “chicken nuggets.” His British accent raining strong, causing the blonde man to chuckle before adding, “fries too?” 

George simply nodded furiously and returned his attention to the man in the driver's seat head. Dream just sat there wondering what the actual fuck he was blanking out at before a voice came over the intercom. It was a loud and obnoxious voice for this late at night yelling, “welcome to good ol’ McDonalds! This is Tommy what can I get for you today?” Dream paused for a moment deciding he would just get a Big Mac along with Georges nuggets and said, “uh yeah can I get one Big Mac and a ten count nugget, oh with a large fries too.” His head was hanging out the window, arm draped for support over the seal, listening to the child ask if he wanted any drinks with that. He simply replied with “two cokes,” now leaning back into the truck more.

In the background Dream could hear another voice whispering to the worker, “Tommy, Tommy,” which was met with a feisty, “not now Tubbo I’m taking an order.” Dream started chuckling at the antics of the two kids, listening in he heard the other boy say, “but Tommy I broke the ice cream machine, it's spilling out everywhere,” his voice was laced with some worry and held back laughs. “You-,” Tommy paused, “you fuckin idiot hold on,” he laughed and placed his microphone on his headset closer to his mouth. Now Dream was full out wheezing like a tea kettle, God these two kids were morons. “Sorry about that sir, your total will be six ninety nine at the next window.” “Dont worry about it,” Dream said laughing as he pulled up to pay. 

As the truck inched closer to the plastic window, Dream could already make out faint screaming mixed with endless laughter. 

Looking in the McDonalds he could see ice cream mix splattered all over the tiled floor and walls. The sight was more than hilarious especially when he saw a bouncy blonde kid come slide open the window and ask for his card. 

He passed his credit card through the window and the large child slid it through the machine. With a beep he handed it back and asked him to pull up to the next window, before turning to yell, “Tubbo get the mop please,” with his boisterous voice. 

Pulling up to the final window to grab his brown paper sack, a kid who he assumed was named Tubbo, judging by the ice cream staining his entire black apron, shoved a bag out the window. “Thanks for coming to McDonald's sir, I’m really glad you didnt want any ice cream,” he said, chuckling at the end with a kind smile. 

Dream gave him a sweet grin before saying, “it's totally alright, good luck cleaning up the mess,” he laughed. 

“Will do sir, will do,” Tubbo said before he heard another ear piercing yell behind him.”Tubbo, Tubbo come quick there's a moth,” Tommy yelled. “I gotta go,” said the dirty brown headed kid, still covered in ice cream remnants. 

The kid ran off into the back room gripping a mop as his weapon as Dream pulled away, bag sitting on the floorboard of the truck. Before he even pulled out of the McDonalds parking lot George was starting to get whiney. 

“Dwream-- I want a frie,” the smaller man said barely reaching his hand back behind him. Giggling, the blonde man replied, “hold on, let me pull in somewhere so we can eat.”

George groaned and whipped backwards quickly, causing his head to spin. He reached down and stole a handful of fries from the bag, shoving them in his mouth. The blonde looked over at his friend, hands still on the wheel, his mouth sucked in licking his lips trying not to out right sob at the sight. 

There George sat, a fry hanging out of his mouth with a wide grin that looked like he was winning at life. It was such a precious sight, the brunette was clearly enjoying his meal. 

“George,” Dream spat out with a breathy tone. 

“Mmmn- what?” George asked, tilting his head over to the side to face Dream. The blonde shook his head and continued to drive, trying to find a spot they could park in. After barely a couple minutes of driving, Dream decided to pull up in this random park's parking lot. 

It had plenty of light emitting from the yellow street lamps littered throughout the place. Cracked concrete was visible beneath the tires, a clear sign of the Arizona heat. Surprisingly enough there were countless bundles of flowers scattered around in the grass over by the monkey bars, but Dream wasn't too apt to getting out of the car, especially since George was drunk. 

They were obviously the only people in the park, but it felt like they were the only people in the world. 

A little piece of time broken up from the rest of the universe, and Dream, for a moment, had George all for himself.

His drunken self.

He wouldn't change it for the world, the aroma of greasy fries salting the night air that crept in through the car's window. The crickets singing a gentle melody against the Arizona night, a haze in the skys drifting light. The glow of the street lamp compared to a still pond, like a simple touch could cause a ripple effect. And the way the AC drifted around George's hair, tugging it with a swirl. It was a constant draft, prickling at the blondes hair covered ears. The cool air contrasted against the warmth flowing through his pores.

His tense shoulders dropped in relaxation everytime he would glance at the brit. The way his brown locks sat perfectly messed up on his head, dancing in the draft. How his milky white cheekbones practically glew beneath the half moon. It shimmered far more than any measly highlighter ever could. And  _ my God _ those lips, cherry stained and plump, just waiting to be bitten. 

Dream harshly reached back to grab the sack, opening it with a rustle. He took out Georges nuggets first, setting them in his friends lap, propping them open. The brunette's hands quickly cascaded down to grab a nugget and shove it in his mouth with a grin. He looked like a child on a road trip who had been begging for food the past two hours. 

The taller man left the fries in the middle, still in the sack so they could share with ease. 

Which George took quick notice of, dipping his hand down to grab another batch full with a delighted hum. 

The two ate their meal in a relatively comfortable silence, it sunk into their skin with ease. Along with the drifting peaceful night air, it was calming. 

Finally, Dream took his Big Mac box and plopped it back into the now empty fry sack. George had long finished his nuggets minutes before. 

After he placed the sack back in the rear seat, the blonde could feel eyes digging into his face like daggers. 

Looking back over at the sight he felt, was George. 

Starting into his  _ soul _ at that. 

Goosebumps pricked at the back of the blondes neck, itching to turn away. 

And yet, he couldn’t.

He couldn’t pull himself away from the intoxicating gaze. So he did what any reasonable human being would do, he stared back. 

His piercing green eyes were met with the sweetest, most docile dopey eyes in the world. How they were half lidded with a desire of want. 

And  _ God _ Dream couldn’t want it anymore… 

It was getting painfully difficult to control himself around George at certain moments, _ this being one of those moments. _ But it wouldn’t hurt to stare back now would it? And even if he tried to look away he didn’t know if he had the strength to do so. Because  _ damn—  _

George was absolutely  _ stunning _ , with his thin waist, flushed cheeks, feminine hands. 

His hair sitting so  _ perfectly  _ atop his cute little face. The AC still drifting around the side of his hair, brushing it over his earlobes. 

Dreams heart fluttered at every slight twitch in the brunette's face. Even a slight crinkle of the eye could send him into cardiac arrest. 

George meant  _ so  _ much to Dream and at times he wondered if he knew just how much. 

To Dream George was,  _ well,  _ he was—

  
  


He was Dream’s everything. 

  
  


And when those little feminine hands reached out to grab the collar of his shirt, he didn’t pull away. 

Instead he leaned into the soft touch, pulled in by the gaze of his friends blown out pupils. 

George's hand had the black collared shirt ruffled into a ball in his first, yanking it slowly towards him. The distance between the two inching dangerously close together. Not long before their faces were sharing the same hot breath. 

Dream lost himself completely, but the same was for George too, driven mad by a lust he couldn’t stop. 

And that’s when it happened. 

George's hand reached up to cup the side of Dream's face, the rough calluses in his fingertips brushing up against his chin. The tips of his fingers tickling the jaw line next to his ear, just at the neck of his hairline. 

Each touch burned under his skin, causing his entire face to light up with a dark, deep red tone. 

It was electrifying to feel the roughness of each and every move, so close together. 

Dream swallowed hard, a lump in his throat causing his adams apple to bob up and down. 

His eyes drifted down, stopping, before traveling back up over his nose back to his eyes. His vision said more than enough, they were pleading with every bone in his body, a sense of  _ want, need.  _

Dreams eyes shut for a moment, leaning in closer to feel the warm breath pulsating onto his lips. 

His chest rose and fell, breathing out, the tension relaxed in his muscles. He released every thought that was still running rampid around in his head giving him doubts. Instead he simply gave in to the sweet temptation. Feeling a tickle at his lip, their skin brushing up against one another for a single second. Just barely before Georges cherry stained lips clashed into Dreams. There was no hesitation, no warning. It felt so wrong yet  _ so, so right.  _ Dreams heart stammered at all the years of build up. Each and every day of  _ wanting _ to come bursting out at the seams. 

A slight hum releases from George's mouth, only to be swallowed up by Dream. Bringing up his arm to cradle George's burning face, the brunette shifts both his hands to tangle into blonde hair. 

Pulling at the locks slightly, Dream smirked as he continued to deepen the kiss against his hot lips. 

_ The things George did to him.  _

Licking at the smaller man's bottom lip he could taste the stingingly salty remnants of his fries. It only added to the growing hot pit in his stomach,  _ fuck he tasted so good.  _

The swirling sensation heats them up, contrasting against the blowing vent still humming in the background. 

Dream couldn’t even hear the crickets still audibly chirping from George's heavy breathing. 

The smaller man pulled back for a moment to pant, a string of saliva still connecting the two. Dream's mouth was still parted before he even gave George time to catch his breath, pushing back into him for a softer kiss. 

His teeth catching the bottom of his lips, nicking it gently. Each and every second was electrifying, neither of the two wanting to slow down for a single breath. 

The two continued to kiss, hands still tangled around each other’s faces. That was before Dream decided to pull back ever so slightly, to be met with pleading eyes. 

“...oh you poor thing,” he said in a babying tone while grinning, masking the thumping of his fiery heart. His eyes traced across George's face, studying the outline traces of sweat present. Brown eyes still piercing into his own. 

“Dream.” George replies in a low tone, leaning back in to steal another quick peck. 

Dream doesn’t hesitate to lean back in before pulling back again, met with those most adamant eyes adoring his every more. 

The smaller boy let out an unregistrable whine, “come on—,” he stammered. 

“Come on—what?” Dream perked up, smirking. “Use your words,” he leaned over nibbling at Georges ear, “ _ Georgie…”  _

Letting out a choked whine, the brunette loosely through his hands to grasp Dreams shoulder blades. His breath was shallow as he used all his energy to say, “please,” his brows furrowed in a pouting position. A single hand slowly making its way down onto Dreams broad chest, his heart beat thundering against his palm.

Deciding to relish in the moment, he decided to tease the man a little more. Every time he looked at Dream with those pleading eyes it made more than just his heart tremble. Moving his lips on top of Georges neck, brushing over the skin softly, he said in a seductive voice, “please what, come on you got this…” 

The vibrations sent chills down Georges spine before he basically whined out, “ _ please, kiss me Dream—“  _

And that’s all it took for Dream to fall, sucking into the soft skin on his porcelain neck. Determined to mark George as  _ his. _

He left a scattered trail of pinks and purples, making sure to run his tongue over the finished product. His teeth sinking in now next to Georges collarbone, the older man threw his head back into the headrest of the seat. 

“Sensitive?” Dream teased, only to suck on the sweet spot even harder than before. The tingling sensation spread through Georges pulsing veins. 

His grip tightened on the blondes shoulder, desperately praying he would _ retreat, no, move further down.  _

His entire mind was a big clouded blur, but if there’s one thing he knew in this moment, it was  _ want.  _

Dreams mouth came off of Georges neck with a satisfying pop, his eyes admiring the work of art he had just created. 

A wide eyed George looking at him with admiration, a small wreck. 

_ God. _

_ He looked so fucking beautiful.  _

His mouth parted and swollen from all the bites. The line on his neck covered with hickeys  _ he  _ gave him. And my God those eyes, filled with the beginning stages of tears from his pleading. His brows permanently stuck in an upward position from begging with his eyes. 

Dream was panting now, still admiring George in all his undying beauty. 

Leaning over he gave George one final kiss on the forehead before cranking up the car. Knowing he had to have some self control to stop now, or he didn’t know if he  _ could  _ stop if he went any further.

After the engine roared to life he looked over at his friend who was sleepily closing his eyes while staring back at him. 

He giggled, leaning his head over to give him a head pat saying, “you can sleep now  _ Georgie,”  _ his hand went back on the wheel,  _ “ _ I’m sure that wore your  _ little _ body out,” he grinned. 

And just like that Dream drove off back to the hotel. The time read almost four in the morning on the dim red light in the truck's dashboard. 

Pulling up at the hotel Dream texted the rental place that he was finished with the car so they could come pick it up whenever. Sliding his phone back into his pants he stole a glance over at his sleeping prince. 

All it took was a strong use of force to scoop George up bridal style and carry him back to their room for the night. Luckily, the hallways were empty, but after everything that just happened Dream couldn’t care less if it was crowded or not. 

Because what the  _ hell _ had he just done. 

These thoughts continued to plague him all night, leaving dark circles under his eyes. While George snored peacefully on the queen size bed next to him. 

Before he knew it the dark room slowly gained more embers of light, until the sound of birds singing their mornings songs flooded the room. 

Dream didn’t know what time it was, but a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach started to stir as George rolled over groaning. 

Mumbling in his sleep with drool hanging from his mouth, he said, “Dream,” in the cutest sleepy tone ever. 

If his heart could rupture on the spot it would have, because he decided to jump up out of the bed and sit at Georges bed side. 

Plopping down gently next to the boy's face, he used a hand to caress his hair. George pressed himself into the warmth, looking even more peaceful than before. 

His relaxed face stayed unmoving for the next couple minutes. The taller man's palm still making its way to massage his scalp. 

Creeping his eyes open ever so slightly due to the sleep invading his inner corners, he could make out a tall stranger next to him. 

Oh yeah it was Dream. And Dream was with him last night too. He was with him when we went to go get food. And he was there at the park. 

_ The park— _

George's eyes slammed open, startling Dream slightly, but he knew the time to man up was now. There was no running from this, and running just makes things worse anyways. 

“Dream,” George said, trying to muster up a projected voice. 

“Yes, George?” Dream asked with his eyes bent downwards, trying to brace for impact.

The pit of his stomach was lurching forward, he felt like he could puke at any moment. He didn’t want George to hate him, and he sure didn’t want to throw their friendship away all for some  _ stupidly amazing  _ kiss. 

But what he didn’t expect was for George to look so, not mad? 

Sitting up slightly in the bed, propping his back up against the headboard, the covers fell to his legs. 

Dreams hand now placed on top of his lap, he waited for a response. 

“Did we… you know—,” George paused biting his lip, staring at the sheets below him, “ _ kiss?”  _

“We did,” Dream said in a flat tone, stating the obvious. 

George looked up from the covers to meet Dreams piercing green eyes. Those same eyes welling with the starting point of tears. 

“No, no wait, Dream,” George said frantically, moving his hands up to clasp the taller man's arms. 

The blonde could barely meet his eyes, he felt so weak and vulnerable. His emotions got the best of him because he knew George would hate him. Hate him for taking advantage of the situation instead of stopping. 

“Dream would you listen to me.” George said shaking his arm with his hand to reel him back into reality. 

Chuckling a little bit, Dream not confused as ever to what George was doing with furrowed brows, George said, “My God Dream you're so dramatic,” he laughed, an accent running thick with the morning fog.

Dream titled his head to the left, wondering what the hell that meant. 

“The whole, you know, kiss” he said quickly, averting his eyes to hide the growing blush on his face. “It was nice,” he said with a reassuring smile. 

“Nice?” Dream said peeking up, the tears in his eyes starting to subside. 

“Yes it was  _ nice,  _ don’t make me say it again,” George said with his face turned. Each movement of green eyes studying his face made him burn underneath. 

“Wait, really?” Dream asked in a golden retriever-like state, basically bouncing up and down on the mattress. 

“Yes, now come on stupid we need to get ready—“ George was cut off by the man jumping on him. Pinning him down into a giant bear hug, arms snaking around his waist. 

“Dream,” George yelled, being tackled to the mattress, his friend buried in the crook of his neck with a tickling sensation. 

It still felt so hot against his skin, making him squirm even harder to get out of the hug. It brought back so many memories he’d rather not relive so early in the morning. 

“Does this mean you feel the same way?” Dream asked, vibrating against every fiber in George's neck.

“You're actually an idiot,” George replied laughing, his chest rising up and down with little stutters. His hands moved, now wrapping his arms around his friend's broad back. The faint line of muscles and his spine were  _ more  _ than clear with the cotton shirt sticking to his sweaty skin. 

“Hey, that was very rude of you,  _ Georgie,”  _ Dream teased with a grin pressed into his neck. Causing the man beneath him to squirm even more, shivering at every syllable. 

His heart was thumping out of his rib cage, the nerves firing electricity through his bloodstream. 

Fluttering his long lashes shut, George relished in the moment before deciding to knee his friend in the gut. 

Dream let out a hurt groan as he did so, which eventually rolled over into endless tea-kettle laughter. There were tears practically running down his face, half from Georges antics and half from the fact that  _ he liked him. He actually liked him.  _

This was the best news he had ever heard in his entire life. And the same goes for George. 

He never really knew if Dream liked him in the same way. But after the night at the club George had some inkling to the fact. 

Just remembering himself being so bold made him want to curl up and die in a hole. 

His cheeks started to flush at the memory, which caught a certain someone's eye.

With a knowing grin he asked, “whatcha’ thinkin about,” humming out the last word, sitting on the bed directly across from him. His knees were crossed along with his hands. 

“Nothing,” George spat out defensively, trying to avert his gaze. 

“Oh, come on—” Dream said smirking, now standing up to walk towards his friend. 

Now leaning down to whisper in his ear, “I think we both know,” he breathed out.

His hot breath traveled into the depths of the brunette's ear, spiking his heart rate. 

George shivered at that, the thought of Dream doing exactly what he did last night. It made him swallow hard before letting out a meekly whine, that was almost illegible. 

Bringing his hands up frantically to push at the man's towering chest, he got just enough space to make a run for it. Which is exactly what he did. 

“I’m going to go take a shower,” he spat out now running to the bathroom. 

Dream started to dissolve into a fit of laughter before saying, “at least take your clothes with.” 

Which is true, George didn’t even bring a fresh pair of clothes. So he ran out to meet Dream standing at the door grinning, holding a pair of blue jeans and a hoodie. 

“Thanks,” George grumbled, snatching the clothes out of his hand before shutting the door. 

“Your welcome,” Dream replied muffled by the now running water in the shower. 

A quick shower would fix everything up, yeah, definitely. 

The steaming beads of water cascaded down his skin, stretching all the way over his frail waist. 

It was a quick but well needed shower after getting all nasty at the club last night. And surprisingly enough George only had a minor headache from all the alcohol. 

Stepping out of the shower and stepping into his jeans, George looked up in the mirror to slip his hoodie on. 

Right before letting out an ear piercing scream. 

The other room was met with a loud bang and feet shuffling on the floor frantically. The door swung open and George was met with a distraught Dream. 

“Are you okay? Did you fall? Are you hurt?” He rambled out quickly trying to figure out what was wrong. 

Wide eyed he responded, “what the hell did you do to my neck!?” His hand motioned to a large trail of pink and purple splotches.

“Oh,” Dreams mouth twitched up, “you mean the hickeys.” His folded his arms into a proud stance, this man had zero remorse. 

“Um yeah the hickeys,” George mocked, now leaning over the sinks to get a better look at it. His hand trailing over the spots causing him to shake, yup they were still fresh. Neck turning to both sides, he finally realized he was standing there shirtless. Thanks to Dreams gaze checking out every inch of his body. 

Shaking his head, he went over to push Dream out, using his feet as the driving force to do so. Laughter slowly echoed out of the room, luckily he didn’t put up a fight to stay. 

George didn’t think he’d be able to bear another second of the teasing, his face was already on par with that of a tomato. 

Slipping his hoodie on and giving one last glance in the mirror, he noticed it hides the spots perfectly. Maybe Dream picked it out for a reason,  _ that dumbass.  _

Opening the door to the bathroom, he made his way back into the main bedroom. His feet sinking into the brown fibers of the carpet. Toes curling up and he stood on his tip-toes, waiting for Dreams attention to be caught. 

And it was found almost immediately, the blonde whipping his head over back to George. 

“Hi,” George said nervously, his hand going to scratch the back of his head. 

“Hi,” Dream said with an enthusiastic smile, setting his phone down on the sheets. 

“So— what do you want to do today?” George asked the man, since this was their final day in Arizona. 

“Whatever you want to do, we could just I don’t know chill around here then go grab something to eat?” Dream looked up for approval. 

“Sounds good to me,” George said before promptly plummeting onto the bed next to his friend. 

Snickering, Dream said, “someones eager for more,” which was met with a hand clasping over his mouth. 

Glaring up at him was George who told him to, “shut it,” before rolling over on his side. 

Faking a bullet to the heart, Dream said, “ow, that hurt,” his hands making its way around the smaller man's torso. 

Their legs were tangled together, Dream acting as the bigger spoon. Protecting George's entire being below him. 

They stayed like this for what seemed like five minutes, but in reality a couple hours had quickly passed. Even though the two could have stayed like that the entire day, Georges guts rumbling said otherwise. 

So they made their way down the block to grab a hamburger, something simple yet filling. 

Following their lunch they decided to do a bit of sightseeing. You know, looking in some shops with clothes and what not. 

Towards the latter end of the day George had an idea, a stupid idea at that. He asked Dream if they could go clubbing again. Wanting to relive the experience from last night only with his now,  _ lover? Well they hadn’t gone over the logistics yet.  _

Which Dream happily obliged too, wanting another night to get as physically close to George as possible. 

And before the two knew it, it was already time for the to meander their way back over to the exact same club. 

Now in different outfits, Dream wore a baggy pair of pants with a sleek, slim fitting green tee. George on the other hand had one skinny jeans and an oversized grey shirt, snug on the waist. 

Walking into the neon colored lights once again, only this time Dream has his hand loosely around Georges waist in a protective position. 

The two walked together onto the dance floor, enjoying another night smushed up against each other. Feeling the electricity and static in the air that radiated off of them. 

Finally, after another fun night of dancing without alcohol, they decided to call it a night. But before that George motioned to Dream that he needed to use the bathroom real quick. 

Dream nodded and let the brunette shuffle off to go pee. 

But when George didn’t come back three minutes later, Dream started to worry. With his brows furrowed he quickly jogged over to the men’s restroom, located near the back of the club. It was in a rather secluded part of the club, the lights were more dim than they were on the dance floor. Opening the wooden door he saw a sight that made his blood boil. 

It was that blonde prick from the night before pushed up against George. The smaller man frantically shaking his head, pleading for him to let go of his hands pinned against the wall. 

The taller man hovering over him with his knee placed in between Georges legs, keeping them open. 

Right before he could even breath on George for another second, Dream ran up behind the dude and knocked him off, down onto the floor. 

“What the fuck,” the dude spat out trying to stand back up. 

He was met with Dream kicking the living shit out of him in the stomach, the man hurling over on his side. 

“Fuck off,” Dream spat out with venom, spitting on the man. 

The man eventually got on his hands and knees, making a hasty escape, running away. Dream wanted to chase after him, but a docile hand clinged to the back of his shirt. 

Turning around George was behind him, shaking at that. 

His furious expression melted away as he wrapped the smaller boy in a hug, trying to get him to calm his nerves. George shook in his grasp, his hands still balled up near his chest. Dream felt wet specks stain his short, as he heard choked back sobs. 

“I was so scared— I,” the man choked out in between snotty sobs.

All Dream could do was sush the boy, running his hand through his hair. “It’s okay, I’m here now,” he reassured. 

The two stayed in each other’s embrace for a little while longer, before he finally took George by the hand back to their hotel. He wanted to beat himself up for not being by Georges side to protect him even sooner. But George assured him that it was alright on their walk. 

But one thing was for certain, he’d never make that mistake again.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally did it, they finally kissed. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this weeks chapter and like I’ve said before the next one will most likely take another two weeks since it’s even bigger than this chapter! 
> 
> To me it’s basically the “peak” of the book too for what happens since the title of each chapter will reveal something. Yes, I know I’m so cool intertwining a meaning into each chapter title, ha. 
> 
> But I will reveal it and do a little analysis on what it means when it’s published! 
> 
> Have a great weekend everybody! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> I love to see comments or even suggestions down in the chat by the way.
> 
> Even keyboard smashing is welcome!
> 
> If you want to tag me in any fan art you can send it through my dms on Instagram @anime_addictt <3


End file.
